Mission at Hogwarts
by lol I'm nobody
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has hired ninja shinobi to protect Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy along with Gaara and Temari must do whatever it takes to protect the wizarding world and help defeat the Dark Lord, without revealing their identities and lets not forget Harry Potter, who does not want the ANBU shinobi at Hogwarts, making the matter rather difficult.
1. Chapter One: The Mission

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, just the plot of the story *sigh*_

 **A/N : Oh sweet baby Jesus, what am I doing?! Okay, okay *breathes in* Hear me out readers! This is my first Naruto AND Harry Potter fanfiction, and also my first attempt at a crossover... as you can see this might end up terrible, but I'm crossing my fingers and I am trying!! I love binge reading Naruto/ Harry Potter fanfiction so I was like fuck it. Lol. Anyyywayyyss! Don't be so hard on me? Mean comments will be ignored, but constructive criticism will be heard and considered :) Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

 **Chapter One: The Mission**

A tall silver haired man was sitting behind his desk, currently reading one of the many scrolls that he had messily placed on his desk. Hatake Kakashi has been Hokage for over a year, after Lady Tsunade stepped down and retired after The Fourth Great Shinobi War, saying that she was to old for the stress and rather spend her time back to gambling and drinking. That was the last he has heard of her in almost half a year. Kakashi never saw himself being the Hokage, but there he was, boringly reading each scroll and signing papers. Kakashi called for Shizune, although being Tsunade's assistant, the young woman decided she would stick around and help Kakashi and let Lady Tsunade travel on her own. Kakashi and Lady Tsunade didn't mind the decision that Shizune made. Kakashi would gladly take the helping hand and Tsunade didn't mind.

Shizune, during different times of the day would come into the Hokage's office, either to report information, drop off some more paperwork, or simply bringing hot tea for the Hokage. Sometimes Shizune would just chat with Kakashi to make sure he doesn't bring himself to complete insanity with all the work he's putting himself through and Kakashi couldn't be anymore grateful. Although on this particular evening, Shizune had a sick day and Kakashi had a hard time doing everything himself before he just commanded someone outside the doors of his office to be his assistant for the day, and then completely snap at them for not doing the job correctly and telling them to leave instead and doing it himself. Kakashi was sure he would be done for the day before an owl popped into his room. Kakashi quickly went into ninja mode and a pulled out a kunai, before he realized it was just a bird. Kakashi was grateful that he was alone in the room, so no one could see his embarrassment. The owl perched on the desk and hooted. Kakashi saw the little scroll under the birds talons and reached for it. The bird let him get the scroll and continue to ruffle his feathers. Kakashi grabbed the scroll in confusion. The only birds they use to send information were hawks, so why was an owl perched on his desk? Kakashi asked himself. He shook his head and untied the ribbon that was keeping the scroll rolled up.

 _Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village,_

 _I have a difficult matter in my school, and although you will be weary, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi and I were old friends. I recently found out that he has passed and although I grieve late upon his death, I still must ask of this of you, current Hokage of the Leaf, my students and staff are in grave danger from an evil that is not yet known when to arrive. I request a group of your best ninja to protect the school and one student in particular. I will not reveal most details until you accept this request, if you do I will stop by your village and explain everything you need to know in person. Money is of no problem, name the price and I will give._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Kakashi read the scroll and sighed. The information was very vague, so he knows it's of grave importance. One thing that perked the Hokage's interest was the clients name. Albus Dumbledore. He's seen it somewhere. Kakashi stood up and walked towards one of the shelves in his office before he picked up a file made by the third Hokage. Kakashi opened the file and read with interest about a hidden dimension, much like their own, but with wizards and witches and the school that Albus was most likely speaking of was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kakashi hummed in understanding as he read the past history of the school and learned the Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school. There wasn't so much details, knowing that this Dumbledore wanted to keep his school a secret. Kakahi rubbed his masked chin and sighed before he slipped out a piece of parchment paper and a paint brush before he quickly wrote:

 _Albus Dumbledore,_

 _I accept your request, please stop by in a weeks time, the ninjas I would be choosing would be notified and present. We will discuss payment then._

 _Hokage of the Hidden Leaf_

 _—Hatake, Kakashi_

Kakashi left it short and simple before he rolled up the scroll and tied it back to the bird who hooted and disappeared. Kakashi paced around the room for a while until he stopped and stared out the window, a clear view of the village was shown below. Kakashi sat back down at his desk and looked at the ANBU files, containing all the names of each ninja. Next to that one sat another file with the names of the jonin of the village. Kakashi didn't even have to look into the files. He already knew and set up a group of high ranked ninja that would take the mission. Kakashi stood back up and walked out of his office. He walked through the halls before he finally came in contact with someone. The man was probably in his twenties with shaggy brown hair and wearing a lab coat above his usual clothing. The man looked at Kakashi and bowed slightly in respect.

"Lord Hokage." The man greeted in a deep voice and Kakashi only blinked at the man before he spoke.

"If you will please find me Shikamaru and tell him to meet me at my office, I have important matters to discuss." Kakashi explained the man nodded and bowed once more.

"Hai, Lord Hokage." The man said before he turned back around to find Shikamaru. Kakashi stared at the man walk away before he himself walked back from where he came from.

It was only thirty minutes later that Shikamaru poofed into the Hokage's office, with a bored look on his face.

"What's the deal Kakashi?" Shikamaru sighed and Kakashi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Shikamaru, I need you to gather a group of ninjas, specifically team 7, 8, 10 and team Guy, to meet me here, I have a joint mission for you all." Was all Kakashi had to say before Shikamaru sighed.

"It's a drag, but I suppose, I am always the one gathering up all those idiots." Shikamaru said, already heading out for the door, his hands behind his head.

"Please hurry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stopped and sighed before he disappeared in a poof of smoke, instead of walking through the door like he was planning. Kakashi shook his head and started to get back to work. He was in the middle of writing the mission report before two Shinobi from team 10 arrived. Kakashi didn't even look up when Ino and Choji suddenly poofed into the room.

"Hai Lord Sixth, Shikamaru has informed us that you wanted our presence." Ino said her long platinum blonde hair was put into a high pony and her pupil-less teal eyes were sparkling as the sun hit her face. Choji made a sound of agreement as he opened another bag of chips and continued munching. Kakashi nodded.

"Please wait for the rest of the team, they should be arriving soo-" The Hokage was cut off by another team arriving. Team 8 we're in their Anbu gear seemingly returning from a previous mission. Shino, Kiba, along with his abnormally large white dog, Akumaru, and Lady Hinata, has removed their masks as they poofed into the room.

"My, my. I forgot I sent you to a previous mission." Kakashi smiled awkwardly as he saw the tired and irritated faces of the shinobi. Hinata, although always known to be kind looked rather menacing as she gave the Hokage an obvious glare.

"Damn it, Lord Sixth! I was ready to take a long nice nap when Shikamaru told us you wanted us here. What's the big deal?" Kiba said rubbing the back of his head and yawning. Akumaru barked in agreement and Kiba petted his nin dog. Shino who was always quiet and a bit anti social, stayed quiet and walked away to lean against a wall.

"I will explain once everyone has arrived, we just need to wait for a few mo-" Kakashi was once again cut off by sand suddenly appearing in his office. Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village along with his older sister Temari stood behind team 8, who turned around to see the new arrivals. The sand that previously swirled around the room returned back to the gourd that was attached to Gaara's back. Kakashi stared at the two siblings in bored confusion.

"Gaara, Temari. What do I owe for your presence?" Kakashi asked as he stood up. Temari put her hand in her hip as she waved at the fellow ninjas around her. Garra simply closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kakashi, I was sent a scroll from a man named Albus Dumbledore, who asked for my aid and as well as yours, I came to see if you agreed upon his request, since the man requested my presence as well, I will be joining along your ninja, if you don't mind of course." Gaara explained, his voice was slow but powerful. Gaara eyes continued to be closed the black circling around his eyes, cause by his insomnia made it look like his eyes were missing. Kakashi shrugged and walked away from his desk and in front of the Kazekage and his sister.

"I have accepted the request, I don't mind, but if I may, Gaara, is a mission like this really need to involve the Kazekage? I assume Kankuro will be taking your place while you're gone considering he is not with you, but is this a wise decision?" Kakashi asked the young red headed man. Only then did Gaara opened his eyes to look at Kakashi. His pupil less green like eyes stared at Kakashi and shrugged.

"I'm bored." Was all the Kazekage said before he closed them again.

"I see. I've noticed Albus to come in a weeks time. By then I will have everything sorted out and materials needed for the mission, is Temari coming along as well?" Kakashi asked. Putting his attention to blonde woman who had four pigtails tieing her hair. Temari gave a single nod.

"Hai, I couldn't let the Kazekage go on with himself, someplace we don't know." Temari replied, her hand still on her hip.

"Troublesome woman, overprotective of a killer shinobi." Shikamaru appeared suddenly behind Kakashi with a smirk and his arms crossed. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke appeared right next to the pair of the sand shinobi who didn't even flinch at their sudden presence.

"Eh? Kakashi-Sensei what's the big idea, Shikamaru had to drag me away before I could eat my ramen." Naruto whined. Sakura' right eye twitched before she punched Naruto in the face. Naruto stumbled and rubbed his face.

"Ah Sakura-chan? Why do you always have to be so hard on me." Naruto said as a single tear slipped out of his eye.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you would stop being such a loser, then there might be a change on how others act around you." Sasuke said crossing his arms giving Naruto a side glare.

"Jerk."

"Dobe"

"Bastard!'

"Idiot."

"That's enough!" Sakura said from the middle of the fighting pair. "Honestly, both of you act like mere children."

Sasuke sent a glare towards Sakura and Naruto simply pouted at Sakura's words. Kakashi sighed and sat back down at his desk. The door opened and in came in three more ninja. Neji Hyuugu and Tenten came in dragging a tired Rock Lee. Lee was breathing rapidly and shaking his head.

"I was this close to beating Guy-sensie, Neji! If you would've given me more time!" Lee yelled out. Neji simply ignored him and grabbed at Lee's green spandex suit and tossed him to the side, before taking his place next to Tenten.

"The man only has one leg to work with and he was still beating your ass out there! It was a no brainer, you lost Lee, deal with the failure." Neji muttered and Lee pouted at his words before the two male shinobi looked around the full room.

"Eh? Such a crouded room!" Tenten said as she glanced around the room seeing all the shinobi standing or leaning against a wall.

"Very well, now that all of you have arrived, I will explain." Kakashi said from his place behind his desk. "I set up four teams, for a special mission. I don't know much details, but what I do know is that you are to protect a school and a specific student. This school isn't necessarily just any school, it is Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Witches?" Hinata asked from behind the sand shinobi.

"And wizards apparently." Kiba said next to her. "I heard they are much weaker than shinobi."

"No wonder they asked for our help." Neji said from his place.

"The school, from what I've read, is rather large. So the amount of ninja is perfect along with Naruto's shadow clones. Ninja should be gaurding every corner in the school day and night and at least one guard gaurding the specific student." Kakashi explained. The shinobi stayed quiet listening to Kakashi's words.

"I want to appoint Naruto as the captain of the squad. Any declarations?" Kakashi said looking up from his half written report.

"Hn" Sasuke scoffed, he had his arms crossed and his eyes were closed. Naruto sneered at the dark haired Uchiha, but otherwise stayed quiet, to Sakura's surprise.

"Are you sure Kakashi? Why not let Gaara be captain, or even Shikamaru." Naruto said confused. He was never made captain up until now at least.

"I just believe, you would make the perfect captain for this team, do you oppose?" Kakashi asked with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not opposing, I just don't thing I'm well suited s'all" Naruto smiled.

"You underestimate yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and Shikamaru nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I believe that Naruto would be a great choice as team captain." Shikamaru said and then the rest of the ninja nodded, except for Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Shino, and Neji.

"I would follow behind Naruto's orders." Agreed Gaara as he opened his eyes again. Temari glanced at her younger brother.

"If Gaara accepts, then I have no problem with this decision." Temari said smiling softly.

"Very well. Now I should inform you that all of you will be wearing ANBU gear, masks included. Never reveal your identity to anyone so you will be going by your code names, until you realize it is safe." Kakashi reminded. All of the shinobi already knew this but nodded respectfully.

"Some of us are not even ANBU Kaka-Sensei." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded at this.

"Yes I know, but you will be wearing their gear to keep your identities hidden, since you're back to doing missions, I might as well explain." Kakashi sighed before he continued. "Sometimes ninja need to wear ANBU gear to keep their identities a secret on missions that are vague and that we know almost nothing about."

"I understand." Sasuke replied and Kakashi nodded.

"Hinata, you're in charge of giving out the ANBU gear."

"Hai, Lord sixth." Hinata nodded. Kakashi gave a single nod.

"When will we be leaving?" Shino asked, his deep voice penetrating the small silence that gathered.

"Dumbledore-San will be arriving in weeks time. You should be prepared by then." Kakashi ordered. "Weapons and materials will be sent to your respective homes, don't pack lightly and make sure you take your cloaks, the weather isn't like Konoha. Naruto, comeback tomorrow so we can discuss some details." Kakashi explained before he looked at the blonde shinobi who had nodded at the Hokage's words.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Kakashi ordered. In a second all shinobi dissapeared in a flash.

Kakashi finished the mission report that night and Shizune returned looking refreshed and healthy with a tray of food and tea.

"Hard day?" Shizune asked, giving Kakashi a smile.

"Try not to get sick again, only you can make tea this perfect." Kakashi mumbled closing the Hogwarts file and setting it aside. Shizune blushed and bowed before she left the room.

Hours later, the sky was dark and Kakashi's joints were sore, for sitting to long. He cursed his aging body and stood up, stretching his muscles.

"Time to go home." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he blinked multiple times and grabbed his belongings before he went out the door, finished for the day.

 **Chapter will get longer I swear! I usually don't write this short! I mean like there's only 3k words! I usually double that! :( Anyways I tried to fit all the Naruto shinobi cause I couldn't (more like wouldn't) leave them behind, I love all of them!!! Anyways I hope you liked it? I guess it was a bit boring but it will get better, like I said this is my first fanfiction containing a crossover with Naruto and HP so let me get used to it. I'll try to update frequently, I'm most likely am cause I have no life.**

 ***edited***


	2. Chapter Two: The Discussion

**_I'm baaaackk! I have so many ideas right now for this story like, yes! Hopefully writers block doesn't come and bite me in the ass. Anyways let me inform you some important information:_**

 _Naruto[ANBU NAME: FOX]_

 _Sasuke[ANBU NAME: SNAKE]_

 _Sakura[ANBU NAME: SLUG]_

 _Gaara[ANBU NAME: VIPER]_

 _Temari[ANBU NAME: OWL]_

 _Shikamaru[ANBU NAME:DEER] *You know cause shika means deer in Japanese, and his name is SHIKAmaru, so I was like *makes weird hand motions toward Shikamaru's name*_

 _Neji[ANBU NAME:HAWK]_

 _Tenten[ANBU NAME: PANDA]_

 _Kiba[ANBU NAME:DOG]_

 _Shino[ANBU NAME: BUG]_

 _Hinata[ANBU NAME: SWAN]_

 _Ino[ANBU NAME: CAT]_

 _Chouji[ANBU NAME: CROCODILE]_

 _Rock Lee[ANBU NAME: MEERKAT]_

 _Sai[ANBU NAME:DRAGON]_

 ** _These are their code ANBU names, memorize them, cause this is how they'll be named among the students and staff. I am also aware that a lot of fanfictions, like this one, have somewhat the same code names but I changed them into what I think suits them best in my own personal opinion. Credit goes to whoever thought of naming the ANBU code names by animals. ITS GENIUS!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and HP except the plot of the story._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Discussion**

Naruto was standing in the middle of the Hokage's office with a determined face, behind him stood another dark haired and sickly pale shinobi who had an emotionless face. Kakashi stood behind his desk with an unreadable face.

"I believe that Sai should be coming with us, he was apart of team 7 and his skills would be a helpful advantage." Naruto spoke. Kakashi stared at the shinobi behind Naruto and blinked.

"Would you be willing to go to this mission Sai?" Kakashi spoke. Naruto grinned and looked at his comrade behind him.

"Of course, Lord Sixth." Sai smiled at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded.

"Very well. It is decided. Dumbledore-San would be arriving any minute now." Kakashi glanced at the clock on the wall. "Are they arriving soon?"

"Hai. Sakura-Chan is making sure they all come in time." Naruto grinned. Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, remember what we discussed a week ago?" Kakashi asked. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows remembering the day Kakashi told him to take the mission seriously. Naruto, was somewhat insulted when Kakashi had told him this. Naruto knows he could be a knucklehead sometimes, but that's how he is, it's better than being some emo, like Sasuke. But Naruto can be serious when he wants to. So for Kakashi to remind him that Naruto's careless attitude had to stop during the mission, insulted Naruto. Coming from his own sensei, Naruto wanted to prove a point.

"Yes Kaka-sensei, I am aware of what I must do, I promise I won't let you down, dettabayo." Naruto said his catch phrase in a serious tone that caught Sai off guard. Kakashi smiled at the determination in Naruto's eyes. The Hokage new that he hurt Naruto with his words, but he couldn't risk the mission when Naruto acts like a knucklehead. Sometimes it comes in handy, but for this mission, it seems that Naruto has to have his game face on.

"Good." Kakashi said. The room suddenly was filled with ninja and Kakashi smiled when they had their bags all packed and ready in their ANBU gear. They were talking amongst themselves excitedly.

"We're not going on a holiday Choji, it's a mission. No reason being that excited." Neji spoke, but Kakashi could see it in his pupil less eyes that he too was a bit excited to enter a new world. Kakashi stood up and motioned for everyone to line up in order. Suddenly a gust of wind appeared and an old man appeared in the middle of the room. He was facing the crowd of ninja who had already put their masks on, when realizing someone was arriving. The older man smiled and groomed his beard. Turning around to face the Hokage.

"Ah, you must be Kakashi Hatake, I am your client, Albus Dumbledore." Albus spoke and lifted his hand to shake the Hokage's hand. Kakashi took it and both men shook hands.

"Dumbledore-San, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said.

"So I see, you have prepared the ninja. But are they the best?" Dumbledore spoke turning back to the ninja, who were standing silently behind him.

"Hai, Dumbledore-San, I chose these ANBU shinobi myself." Kakashi spoke. Gusts of sand appeared and Kakashi sighed. Gaara and Temari appeared, both in their ANBU gear as well, face hidden underneath their masks.

"We apologize for our tardiness, I had to handle things back home and it took much of my time." Gaara sighed angrily.

"It quiet alright, you must be the Kazekage from the Hidden sand."Dumbledore spoke before Kakashi could even open his mouth. Gaara nodded slightly and Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Leaf shinobi, Sand, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, may I please have your names." Naruto stepped up and bowed.

"Dumbledore-San, for safety purposes we will not use our real names, until we deem that our safety is secured." Naruto explained. His blue eyes shining through the mask. Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I am Fox. Captain of this team." Naruto bowed and Dumbledore had to refrain his shock, he assumed that the Kazekage was to be made captain of the team considering that he is the Kazekage. Was this Fox, actually very skilled to be the captain? Dumbledore pushed the question aside for another time and smiled at the team captain before giving him a polite nod, then moving on to the next shinobi who happened to be Sasuke, who stepped up slightly behind Naruto.

"You may call me Snake." Sasuke spoke in a dry tone. Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at the code name, and the cold attitute coming from the shinobi, but nodded nonetheless.

"Slug." Said with a wink and a peace sign. Dumbledore gave her a small wave and smiled, before glancing at the next person.

"Hello. You can call me Dragon." Sai greeted the older man. Dumbledore smiled at the shinobi and gave him a small nod.

"Hello Dragon." Dumbledore replied to which Sai waved. Dumbledore found the ninja somewhat adorable albeit an adult shinobi. Dumbledore smiled and walked away to the next ninja.

"Deer." Shikamaru said putting his hands inside his pockets and yawned. Kakashi's eye twitched and resisted the urge to slap the ninja upside the head at his lack of manners.

"Cat." Ino stepped forward and dragged her fingers through the long length of her hair, making it swish back and forth.

"Crocodile." Choji said in a gruff voice as he patted his stomach, a sign that he was hungry but was resisting the urge to pull out a bag of potato chips.

"Hawk. It's nice to meet you sir." Neji bowed and Dumbledore bowed back.

"Likewise, Hawk." Dumbledore replied before going to the next ninja.

"Panda." Tenten gave a small wave and tilted her head to the side as she looked at the older man. Dumbledore smiled at the cuteness of the ninja and waved back.

"Meerkat, at your service!." Lee yelled and gave the older man a thumbs up and Dumbledore took a step back not expecting the bubble of energy that was in front of him. Especially after he was presented to the previous ninjas who were all calm and collected. Dumbledore smiled awkwardly and gave the shinobi an awkward thumbs up back at the ninja. Tenten fought the urge to giggle at the action and coughed quietly instead. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at Merrkat again before he drove his attention towards the ninja with a dog mask and then down to his pet. Dumbledore wondered if it was gonna come along as well. The ninja who was petting the dog stood up as the headmaster glanced at him with his full attention. Kiba coughed and nodded at the man.

"Dog." Kiba awkwardly smiled underneath the mask before he motioned to his dog. "And this is my ninja dog Akumaru. He will also be joining the mission." Kiba said and Dumbledore simply smiled and nodded, expecting that outcome

"It's nice to meet you Dog, Akumaru." Dumbledore nodded towards Kiba and Akumaru as he was walking towards the next person.

"Bug." Was all Shino replied in his deep voice. Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows at the ninja in curiosity, but smiled nonetheless.

"Swan, Happy to meet you Dumbledore-San." Hinata said in her soft voice, bowing to the old man. Dumbledore bowed back and smiled at her kindness. He noted that Swan had the same pupil less eyes as Hawk and not to mention the politeness that they shared.

"It's lovely to meet you too Swan." Dumbledore replied before moving on to the next.

"Owl. I am the Kazekage's older sister." Temari stepped up and bowed to Dumbledore, who politely bowed back.

"A pleasure to meet you Owl." Dumbledore replied and smiled as he reached back to Gaara.

"Please call me Viper, instead of my real name, like Fox said, safety is very important among our group." Gaara said making eye contact with Dumbledore. Dumbledore clasped his hands together in front of him and nodded.

"Of course, I completely understand." Dumbledore smiled and glanced back at the sixth Hokage. "It was a real pleasure to meet all of you, but time is of the essence. may we discuss the matter at hand."

"Yes of course." Kakashi said standing up from his position from his desk. Dumbledore was slightly caught off guard at the height of the silver haired Hokage. Dumbledore felt quite small next to the man, but years of standing next to Hagrid, the insecurity quickly left, just as it arrived. Kakashi looked down at the man and walked passed him.

"I have a file of your magic school, that the Third Hokage created, I have looked at it and analyzed the rules and regulations of your school and realized I have to put in some conditions in order." Kakashi explained, grabbing the file from the shelf. Dumbledore stroked his beard and nodded. This was news to Dumbledore, he wasn't aware that Sarutobi created a file about his magic school, the thought making him somewhat angry but understanding.

"Yes... I would say I deem that fair. Alright then, express your conditions sixth Hokage." Dumbledore said looking around the room for a chair. Do these ninja sit? The only chair in the room was the Hokage's seat and he didn't want to be rude and ask for it, so he slipped out his wand and summoned a chair before he sat down. Dumbledore expected some kind of reaction to his magic, but no one deemed it of importance. Albus quirked an eyebrow, have the shinobi witnessed magic before or simply don't care? Albus shook the thought away and waited for the sixth Hokage to speak.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the chair and wanted to scoff. Wizards, lazy the whole lot of them. Couldn't he just stand? Naruto's thoughts were pulled by the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"I mean no offence, but your school as I see as my perspective seems a bit too strict, and of course there is no problem with that. But my ninja are not children, they are adults, so there will be fowl language and I don't want them being scowled at like some child in primary school." Kakashi sneered at the thought of getting in trouble for using words that are not even considered profanity in Konoha. Albus quirked an eyebrow at this. Students in Hogwarts usually use profanity, there is no surprise there, but when caught they are given detention and like Kakashi said, getting scowled at like a child in primary school.

"Very well, I will talk with the staff privately." Dumbledore set his mouth in a tight line. He didn't like the condition, mostly because he didn't want his students suddenly cursing like a sailor just cause the new security measures don't have a vocabulary filter.

"We would also need a large private area for training, somewhere safe, so no one could get hurt." Fox spoke up. His eyes serious as he glanced at Dumbledore. Slug and Snake stared at their team mate with hidden shock. This side of Naruto was mostly hidden and very rare, so to see Naruto actually taking this very seriously let relief flood through Sakura's veins.

"The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. That should be enough for your training area. Along with the Quidditch pitch." Dumbledore said respectfully glancing at the blonde haired shinobi, feeling the authorative tone in the ninja's voice that can rival his own.

"You also spoke of a child that would need protection." Ino reminded and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, his name is Harry James Potter, it is his fourth year at Hogwarts, and he is only 14 years old." Dumbledore then proceeded to pull out a picture from under his robes and gave it to Naruto. "This should help you figure out who you are supposed to be looking for at the train station." Naruto took the picture and analyzed every detail on the boy's face before passing it on to the shinobi next to him, who happened to be Sasuke, who grazed his fingertips on Naruto's hand, from taking the picture away.

"Dumbledore-San, are the students and staff aware of ninja?" Deer asked.

Ninja were somewhat aware of the wizarding world, but is mostly ignored, considering in the shinobi world, wizards and witches are considered to have weak chakra. It sounded big headed on their part, but considering they have the Hyuuga clan that can measure chakra levels, a powerful wizard or witch out of a bunch would be defeated by a ninja in a matter of minutes.

"The staff are aware, although, students do not know, considering all history containing the shinobi culture has stopped being taught by the professors at the school, by a law passed on by the ministry, seeing as in their views, you are all savages." Dumbledore said, which caused every shinobi to look up and glare at the man infront of them.

"And how do you view us, Dumbledore-San." Sai asked in a sweetly tone, although it wasn't meant to come out sweet. Dumbledore knew this and coughed, afraid to answer in an offending manner.

"I suppose I wouldn't go as far as to call you savages." Dumbledore paused. "Although, I do disagree on many of your beliefs. Killing, as far as I know, isn't the best way to go." Dumbledore carefully worded his words. Still. The ninjas didn't like the answer.

"We must do what we have to do in order to survive, Dumbledore-San" Bug replied, as he stared at his insect crawl around his fingers.

"The point is, we don't want to scare off the children by merely walking on water or on ceilings." Shikamaru sighed, going back to the topic before they have an argument.

"A brief summary during the sorting ceremony will be said, to inform all students of the new security measures." Dumbledore replied and Shikamaru nodded at the answer. It was good enough for him. With that said he leaned back onto the wall and closed his eyes.

"If I may change the topic and shed light towards Harry Potter, I would like it if a ninja were to keep an eye on him so he doesn't get himself into trouble, or worse, killed." Dumbledore frowned. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, at least one ninja would be supervising Harry, day and night, my team and I will create a cycle on who will be taking turns throughout the days." Naruto explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well." Dumbledore grinned. Albus was a bit weary on hiring shinobi to his school, but he feels secure now, considering he has met them, and deems them fit for the role, and how determined they are to succeed in their mission.

"One more thing." Snake said stepping forward. Albus turned towards the ninja and raised a single eyebrow at him. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, giving him a look that says, 'I am about to say something impolite, blink if you want me to stop.' Kakashi didn't blink.

"From what I know, your school is filled with little spoiled gakis. I want you to strictly inform them to respect us like we will respect them, if we don't get such treatment then I will personally gut them and feed them their remain-"

"Snake!" Naruto yelled out, looking at his team mate in disbelief. Sasuke glared but sighed.

"They will be punished, in whatever punishment my captain deems to see fit." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Albus nodded hesitantly staring at the Uchiha with uncertainty. Did they have to take this one? He's not so sure if he wants this ninja entering his school's enterance.

"Very well, then I suppose that you will have the same authority over the students, much like the professors." Dumbledore sighed. Before he looked at Kakashi. "I suppose we should discuss payment." Dumbledore sighed. He knows that it would be rather pricy, considering there is 15 shinobi. "Very well, I suggest 2 million ryo... would that be good enough for you to accept the mission?" Dumbledore asked. Kakashi glanced at Naruto who took a glance at each and everyone of the shinobi.

"We accept the payment." Naruto replied. Dumbledore smiled and went to summon the money with magic, but Naruto stopped him.

"No, we get paid after the mission is complete." Naruto explained.

"It's our shinobi way," replied Lee with a smile, although Dumbledore couldn't see it, he knew that Meerkat was grinning behind his mask.

"Are you sure? Its a year long mission, I wouldn't want you to arrive the school empty handed." Dumbledore smiled. Kiba scoffed.

"No worries, Dumbledore-San, we get paid very well considering we're ANBU, we have enough cash to last us at least all years of Hogwarts education." Dog replied. Hinata scolded him for boasting about his pay but Kiba just shrugged and grinned.

"Yes... I see." Dumbledore replied not wanting to think about what these ninja do in order to get that money.

"Well if we discussed all important matters, I would like to give you the map of the school along with the names of the students who are attending Hogwarts and a list of staff, excluding the house elves." Dumbledore mumbled that last part, but the shinobi didn't seem to care about their magical creatures.

"Its all good and ready. Now how are we gonna get there?" Choji asked, skipping his good manners and is now munching on BBQ flavored potato chips. Dumbledore heard Deer and Cat sigh.

"Well by portkey of course!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He was somewhat glad now that he can help the ninja transport using magic.

"Great, where is this portkey?" Sakura asked, expecting some kind of portal opening in mid air. Instead, Dumbledore went digging back into his robes and pulled out an old dirty looking boot. Dumbledore held it out, for all the ninja to admire. To say they were not amused was an understatement. Tenten looked at the boot and then back at Dumbledore.

"Eeh? Dumbledore-San did you pull out the wrong magical device?" Tenten asked. Dumbledore frowned at this as he stared at the portkey in his hand.

"No no no this is, oh well it doesn't matter, we need to be leaving now, Potter should be arriving the train station soon, now I need each of you to place a finger on the dirty ol-" cough. "Portkey." Dumbledore scowled at himself as he stammered. Each shinobi placed a finger on the portkey and waved goodbye at Kakashi who simply put his hand up and smiled. After all the shinobi, and the client left, Kakashi was left alone in his office, well at least until Shizune entered the room with some more tea.

Meanwhile the group of ANBU were all being transported to the train station, where Harry Potter is said to be arriving shortly. Naruto and the rest of the team felt odd by the way they were transported by a boot. To team 7 the transportation felt like when Obito sucked them up into his stupid eye hole. Naruto didn't really mind the feeling, but he couldn't say anything for the rest of the team considering Choji said something about throwing up the last bag of potato chips once he landed back on even ground.

Once they were all safely transported the ninjas quickly took in their surroundings and sure enough they were standing in the middle of a train station.

"Alright, I suppose I best be off, I need to prepare everything for the sorting ceremony, I will see you lot back in the castle, but before I go I want to charm your vocals." Dumbledore spoke.

"For what?" Meerkat asked and Dumbledore laughed. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the sound. He really just wanted to shout out and ask why the old man was laughing.

"Well you do realize we speak English here at Hogwarts, I've been speaking to you guys in Japanese. But now its your turn to speak a language or two." Dumbledore smiled before pulling his wand out. With a wave of his wand and a spell muttered from his lips, the ninja realized they can understand what the people around them were saying.

"Now, you see. You lot can speak English now, don't fret, you will still be able to speak in Japanese if you want to." Dumbledore explained and smiled. "Now I best be off." and with that said the old man disappeared. The group noticed the frightening stares that the shinobi were getting from the people around them.

"Oi, Fox, look there, six o'clock, is that the Potter kid?" Choji said surprising the group as he spoke English, but quickly forgetting as they all followed the line of vision that Choji was seeing.

"Hai, that's him." Fox replied. Ino made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"I pictured Potter-san much taller." Ino said glancing at the boy.

"Quickly lets follow him." Fox ordered, as he completely ignored Cat's comment. The group of ninja went in different directions, but all entered inside the brick wall of 9 and three quarters.

"Alright, Viper, Owl, Hawk, Tenten, and Slug, you five climb on top of the train. The rest of you, use a transformation jutsu to look like a student." The five shinobi parted ways as they followed the captains order.

The other nine transformed into unrecognizable Hogwarts students, while Ino looks much older. Naruto did his own transformation jutsu, and now looks like a first year, with messy brown hair and a whiskerless face. Sasuke was a blonde, tall and lanky, first year, Sai, was a red headed girl that appeared to be on her third or fourth year as a student. Ino on the other hand, was in uniform, that looks like she pushes around a trolley full of sweets. Her hair was no longer long and blonde, but short and brunette.

Choji, transformed himself into a fit seventh year student, sporting the Ravenclaw robes. Kiba and Akumaru both transformed into twin brothers with blonde hair, also seventh year students, sporting Hufflepuff robes. Lee poofed into an actractive fifth year Slytherin student with dark hair and a chiseled jaw line. Shikimaru transformed himself into a fourth year female student with golden brown hair wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. Hinata turned herself into a sixth year Slytherin boy who had curly blonde hair, and lastly Shino transformed himself into a first year, with dark hair and green eyes. Naruto nodded at their appearances

"Alright, Bug, Swan, you two guard the front of the train. Cat, Crocadile, you guys go to the back, Dog and Akumaru you take the second train compartment. Meerkat and Sai you take the third compartment. Deer, you take the fifth, Sasuke and I will take the one Harry's on." Fox instructed. The pairs all fled to their respective spots seconds after Naruto finished explaining the plan.

Naruto and Sasuke, who looked above the train could make out the five shadows of their comrades above the train, with that noticed, they entered the train and walked into the compartment Harry Potter was in.

When Naruto slid open the door, pairs of eyes all landed towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto inwardly sighed while Sasuke gave an evil like grin.

The mission has begun.

* * *

 **Gaaahhhhhh 4k words. You see! I told you guys I would go longer as the story progresses. Honestly guys, people are actually favoriting (is this a word? probably not, but it is for now) this and I went crying to my bestfriend about it cause I was so happy. I hope you enjoy this one as well hehe. It is currently about to be two in the morning where I'm from and I am so tired, so if there is any grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes don't be angry with me! I'm only human, and did I mention I was sleep deprived? Ahhhh the second chapter today, lets hope I keep this kind of uploading schedule! Feedback is always welcome! Don't be shy, but don't be rude, I'm allergic to bullies. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Train to Hogwarts

**_*looks at my email inbox* ... *looks at you* People are actually liking this? I mean... like why?_**

 ** _Anyways! I'm actually really surprised and grateful that you guys are taking a liking to this. So umm.. thanks, this just means I'm not wasting time lol._**

 ** _Can we sort some things out? No? Well I'll tell you anyway. I know there are so, so, so and I mean SO many Naruto and HP crossovers, like dudes I know. I really am trying to make mine different, but as you can see *coughs* Some certain topics are going to be cliche... in a way._**

 ** _I think someone asked me if the ANBU shinobi will remain in the shadows or be upfront and follow Harry around like body guards while he's bitching and whining about it. At first I was gonna leave the shinobi in the shadows, and remain unnoticed, but come one... that's like very unrealistic in a way. There are like 15 shinobi! And yeah Hogwarts is huge and they are ninja or whatever, but they are not invisible. So obviously, I'm not gonna hide the fuckers in every corner in the shadows. So I'm going the cliche way, the school will know about them, and Harry will be the bitchiest bitch about it cause he thinks he doesn't need protection. But although it has the most cliche topic, just know that I don't like to do what everyone else is doing so a lot of plot twists are going to happen in this story, mostly cause I like fucking with people lol._**

 ** _And another thing before we start. The story was gonna take place during the Goblet of Fire, but again THERE IS SO MANY with that specefic event. So I'm just gonna make up my own Harry Potter topic, that involves Voldemort trying to kill Harry Potter and I think I'll add some ninja enemies, just for fun. Lol okay I'm done._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, I'll let you know when I do though._**

 **Chapter Three: The Train to Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron, along with his younger sister Ginny, were all rushing to the train station. Hermione and the Weasely twins, were already on board, when Ginny, said she had to make a quick stop at Diagon Alley. Of course, Ron had to go with his sister, and Harry simply joined his best friend to keep him company.

"Any other second and we would've missed the train." Ron complained, sending a small glare towards his younger sister, who completely ignored him and walked through the brick wall. Ron looked at Harry with an exhasperated look. Harry laughed, he never really had a younger sister or older brothers, he had a Dudley.

He knows that siblings could be annoying but if he did have his own, who didn't treat him like dirt, of course, he wouldn't mind doing favors for them. Ron grabbed his luggage and ran through the wall along with Harry who went in after him.

"Hopefully 'mione saves us a seat. Don't want to be cramped in with other people." Ron sighed tiredly as he climbed the steps of the train.

"She always saves us a spot, Ron." Harry said, giving his friend a glance. Ginny was walking through compartments before she chose one, where Luna Lovegood was sitting along with Neville Longbottom. Harry and Ron continued further into the train, making space for other students who are trying to walk through. Ron tapped him on the shoulder and nodded towards the forth compartment, where sure enough, Hermione's head was shown through the window glass pane on the door.

Ron slid open the door and let Harry enter first, making a silent agreement that Harry always gets the window seat, while Ron gets the other, to make it easier, for the sole purpose that when the woman arrives with her trolley full of sweets, he has an easy access grabbing what he wants. Harry sat down and glanced at Hermione who, of course had a book in her hands. Hermione didn't even look up to know that Harry and Ron had arrived.

"It's about time both of you arrived, I was starting to think the train was gonna leave you both again." Hermione huffed closing her book and started at them with her brown stern eyes. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, both remembering the incident that happened two years ago. Ron shuddered as he remembered the piercing gaze that McGonagall gave them. Still gives him nightmares.

"Ginny had to make a stop to Flourish Blotts to replace the book she was incorrectly given." Harry explained. "We gave her some company, so she wouldn't walk alone."

"There are some dirty nasty wizards walking around Diagon Alley these days, I would have an earful if something bad ever happens to Ginny." Ron said as he stared at Hermione with wide, fearful eyes, thinking of the possibilities. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red head and focused her attention towards the dark haired wizard.

"So I heard, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione said hesitantly. Every year there is a new DADA teacher, and all of them seemed to be a problem, for the trio.

"Hopefully there seems to be no baggage with this one." Hermione softly said gazing at Harry.

"Merlin! Why hasn't the woman with the trolley arrived yet?" Ron complained. Hermione and Harry, of course ignored this.

"I wonder who it could be?" Harry said, mostly to himself, but Hermione also hummed in question. Suddenly the door was slid open. The golden trio looked towards the sliding door to see the new visitors. Hermione smiled fondly at the pair. Harry and Ron simply smiled and waved.

"Hello, uh, do you think we can share the space?" The shortest one with messy brown hair asked. He had blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with some dark wash pants, his robes that were a tad to large on him was covering most of his clothing. Hermione gushed at the adorableness. Harry glanced at the taller one. He had blonde, white hair that can rival Draco's. He really hopes their not related.

"Of course! Here, Ron move." Hermione ordered. Ron looked at her with narrowed eyes but moved anyway.

"You two are first years right?" Ron asked staring at the pair who remained still once they took their seats. Hermione thought that they were to stiff, perhaps from nerves or possibly the thought of being around older, more advanced wizards.

"Well obviously Ron! Look how adorable they look!" Hermione gushed, her motherly instincts slipping out. Harry slightly saw the scowl on the blondes face, but wasn't too sure.

"I'm not adorable." The brown haired wizard blushed. "I'm powerful! And one day I'm gonna be the best wizard there will ever be and become the next head of Hogwarts!" The short brown hair wizard stood up and threw his fist in the air rather dramatically. Ron and Harry gaped at the child while Hermione was trying to control her baby fever.

"Shut up, you loser. Like you would ever make it that far." The blonde one retorted. Hermione frowned at him and Ron glared.

"Let the kid have a dream." Ron told him. The blonde rolled his eyes. Harry really is starting to think that this kid could be a Malfoy.

"You're just jealous that I'm better than you." The short one replied, sticking out his tongue.

"In what possible way?" Asked the blonde one. The brown haired one frowned and stayed silent. The boy crossed his arms and took a sneaky glance at Harry.

"Blimey! Your Harry Potter!" The short one asked with wide, blue eyes. Harry turned to him and nodded hesitantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the young wizard.

"Harry is a bit shy when it comes to matters like this." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "What are your names, if you don't mind me asking." Hermione finished, glancing at he blonde but then back at the brown haired wizard who's eyes went wide in embarrassment.

"I am terribly sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves have we?" The young wizard glanced at the blonde and then down to his lap, he appeared to be thinking. The young wizard shook his head and quickly smiled.

"I'm Kade Collins and my chatty friend over here is Alex Taylor." Kade grinned as he wrapped his arm around the taller wizard, Alex. Hermione glanced between the two.

"You mean, you two are actually friends?" Harry asked in disbelief, relief flooding through him knowing that there isn't gonna be anymore Malfoy's at school. Ron shook his head as he stared at the pair.

"No of course not..." Kade replied seriously. "We're best friends!" The young wizard stood up, opening his arms wide.

* * *

Naruto was getting irritated. He's lucky through years of watching Hinata training in the ANBU, where they thought lessons on how to be a perfect manipulative liar. He thought he was doing a good job. This is the way children act right? Naruto didn't know, but as he stood there with his arms open wide looking like an idiot, he grinned.

"Isn't that right? Alexander." Naruto smirked, at the now blonde shinobi, who looked at him and glared.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke sneered and sat up straighter. Naruto didn't really think about the fake names he blurted it out, but he thought they were perfectly fine.

"He's not a very sentimental person." Naruto awkwardly chuckled as he scratched his head. Sasuke dragged his fingers through his blonde hair and it made Naruto grimace. tranformation justu's creep him out. Sasuke gave Naruto a glance and huffed. Leave it to Naruto to converse with their mission. Sasuke felt eyes on him, so he turned his head and found the red head staring at him in wonder. Sasuke stared back. Ron looked away awkwardly and scooted closer towards Hermione.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted in Kade?" Harry asked him. Naruto glanced outside the window and shrugged.

"He's a Hufflepuff." Sasuke said, anxiously staring through the window pane on the sliding door. Naruto turned towards him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh? and why is that?" Hermione asked. Sasuke inwardly groaned. Naruto is literally the definition of a Hufflepuff. Sasuke glanced at his team mate who had his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, looking straight at him, then turning his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Kade, is a very hard worker, he wont stop working hard until he succeeds which makes him very dedicated, and although he gets frustrated waiting three minutes for his instant ramen, when it comes to serious matters he can be very patient and not to mention very loyal to his friends, even when they wronged him so many times." Sasuke said, his dark eyes casting around the room but not at their faces. Naruto grinned, but on the inside he smiled fondly.

"Wow, Harry why don't you speak about me like that." Ron pouted, looking at Harry at his side. Harry rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Ron.

"Well what about you Alex? You seem to have Kade figured out, but what about yourself." Harry spoke and Sasuke didn't even look at him.

"Slytherin."

"Figures." Ron muttered, Hermione elbowed his side. Ron flinched and rubbed at his side.

"A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, what a team." Harry mumbled and Naruto grinned and nodded. Truth be told, Naruto and Sasuke are the most well paired team the Hidden Leaf has ever had, if Naruto could say so himself. They are apart of the second generation Sanin. Along with Sakura, Naruto couldn't be more proud to have such teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the Hogwarts Express. Five shinobi were keeping an eye out for any danger, which is highly unlikely, but you should never keep your guard down. Sakura walked towards the edge of the train, her pink hair that has grown through out the year was loosely braided into a fishtail, strands of loose hair was flowing through the wind as the wind passes through. Her mask covering up her facial expressions. Gaara and Temari were on the other end of the train, discussing security measures once they arrive at the school. Neji and Tenten were discussing weapon control. The pupil less Hyuuga glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"I have enough weapon scrolls that could last us a year, but still we should manage not to lose any of them just in case we run out." Tenten explained. Neji nodded and quirked an eyebrow.

"Lord Sixth explained that this could end up being an S-rank mission." Neji frowned. Tenten shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We've never been here and we don't know who we're up against. I mean sure, wizards and witches don't have even as half as much of chakra flow than shinobi but I heard that the dark wizard that is trying to kill Potter-san is feared by everyone in the wizarding world." Neji spoke and Tenten nodded, agreeing to what the Hyuga just said.

"I don't understand how all of this got out of control here." Tenten muttered. "It's been decades of this evil wizard causing nothing but trouble, I reckon I would finish that guy in an hour." Tenten boasted. Neji rolled his eyes. And they call _him_ big headed.

"We shouldn't underestimate these magical folk, sure enough their chakra is weak, but we don't know what else they have under their sleeve. We're standing on a magical train for Merlin's sake."

"Eh? Who's Merlin?" Tenten asked confused, her head twisting slightly. Neji shrugged.

"Don't know, I just heard it in a conversation, wanted to try it out." Neji said simply, adjusting his mask. Tenten giggled and shook her head.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Tenten agreed. Suddenly, Sakura was walking towards them, her hand playing with a kunai.

"You better not lose that kunai, Slug-chan." Tenten said in a song song voice. Sakura laughed softly before putting the weapon back in its holster.

"I believe we're almost arriving toward the school." Sakura said. "More buildings are appearing."

"Hokage-sama said the school was huge. How big do you think it is?" Gaara asked as he appeared behind Neji.

"There are 15 shinobi on this mission, and Kakashi also added Fox's kage bunshin, the school is probably much more larger then we expect." Temari piped up next to Gaara who nodded along.

"You're right Owl, it is much larger then we expect." Tenten gaped as she stared at something from the distance.

"Hn." Neji said looking at the castle that came into view. The magical people still have probably more up their sleeve.

"Damn it! This is gonna be troublesome." Temari cursed. Gaara snorted.

"You've been spending too much time with Deer, sister." Gaara said in a bored tone as he continued to look at the castle that seems to be getting closer by the minute, ignoring the pink tint, that spreaded across his sister's cheeks. Sakura ignored them and turned away.

"I wonder how the rest of them are coping down there." Sakura wondered out loud. The five shinobi shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile in the first compartment of the train, Hinata and Shino were discussing quietly.

"How do you keep your bugs hidden when you transform Bug?" Hinata innocently asked. It was a floating question amongst the 15 shinobi, that was always left unanswered. Shino took a side glance at Hinata and huffed.

"It's a hassle, but I keep them controlled under my skin, I use chakra to contain them but they don't like being caged." Shino sighed. Hinata frowned.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it's rather painful."

"Oh."

Suddenly the door slid open making the shinobi glance up. Three boys walked in looking rather annoyed. One had platinum blonde hair, that reminded both Shino and Hinata of Ino. Behind him followed two other blokes that made Choji look fit. Hinata scolded at herself, for having such a rude thoughts. The blonde looked at them with wide eyes before he smirked.

"Ah, good, a Slytherin. Are you a pure blood?" The boy asked, looking straight into Hinata's eyes. Hinata looked at him confused for a second. She's pretty sure her blood was pure, can this boy see a flaw in her blood? Is she sick?! Hinata panicked for a moment before calming down. Perhaps the boy meant something else. Either way she nodded. She knew she made the right choice when the boy smiled.

"Well, good, that means we could stay. Say I never seen you around before. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and these two meat heads are Crabbe and Goyle." The boy introduced himself and then pointed to the two boys behind him with such a cocky attitude, Hinata cringed inwardly.

"Daniel Edwards, this is my younger brother, Zachary." Hinata replies smoothly, before continuing "And I know who your are." She doesnt, she hasn't had the chance to read the file. "You probably haven't seen me since I like to hide in the shadows. I'm not a very social person." Hinata was probably the best liar out of the group. Shino stared at his teammate and then at the trio, then back at the window.

"It runs in the family." Hinata spoke again, when the trio looked at Shino, expecting him to introduce himself.

"He's not much of a talker." Hinata sighed.

"Well Zachary, do you think you'll be sorted into Slytherin, like your older brother?" Draco smirked looking at the dark haired first year. Shino gathered his thoughts, remembering the files of the Hogwarts houses. He specified each house into their specific traits. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw. Yes. Shino thought, that fits perfectly.

"I suppose if I were to choose for myself, I would calculate my differences between each house and its traits. If I say so myself, I would say that I carry at least one trait from each house, but if I know myself, and I do, I deem the correct house for me would be Ravenclaw." Shino spoke, his deep voice changed and replaced by a higher voice. Draco quirked a blonde eyebrow at the boy and sneered.

"Yes, I suppose you seem the type to know it all." Draco said. "I'm quite used to hearing these idiots, it surprised me, how much an eleven year old could have such a wide range in vocabulary. I've never got along with anyone other than Slytherins, but if I push past our differences, you seem adequate."

"Zachary has always been a very clever person, although he usually keeps to himself." Hinata spoke, who didn't notice it before, but her voice was much deeper, it threw her off since she was so used to her sweet tone of her voice. Draco looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't keep to myself, I'm just not noticed enough by you lot." Shino snapped. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes before a smile took place in her now rugged and male features. Hinata and the rest of the group know that Shino always held grudges, either for not being invited on a mission, or when Naruto forgot who he was, Naruto still apologizes till this day, and Shino is still not forgiving him. Hinata laughed, the sound coming off very foreign.

"Still holding grudges I see, stubborn boy." Hinata smiled and Shino huffed.

Several minutes have passed in silence until Crabbe and Goyle were talking amongst themselves and Draco was looking out the window.

"What train compartment is Potter in?"Draco asked, his face suddenly going cold with envy. Hinata and Shino glanced at each other then at the blonde headed boy in front of them.

"Potter? as in Harry Potter?" Shino asked. Draco looked at him and sneered.

"He's nothing special, just a big headed prat, who loves the attention and fame that brings his name." Draco glared. Shino and Hinata shared confused glances. They were told something different.

"If you dislike Potter so much, why do you want to know where he is? Why cant you just ignore him if he bothers you so much." Hinata asked. Draco looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and shrugged.

"Someone needs to keep that prat level headed. It also amuses me how much I get under his skin and not to mention he's a Gryffindor." Draco spat, the glare never leaving his face. Hinata rolled her eyes secretly. Draco obviously envied the boy.

Goyle suddenly stood up fro his seat and walked out coming shortly in a matter of five minutes.

"He's in the fourth compartment Draco, along with the mudblood, Weasley, and two first years." Goyle informed sitting back down in his seat. Draco huffed, considering going over there and have a little fun, but his thoughts were interrupted when Zachary made a pained sound. Daniel quickly turned towards his younger brother and whispered to him. Draco noticed they were speaking in hushed tones, and he didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Is everything all right?" Draco asked glancing at Zachary. Hinata side glanced at the blonde and nooded shortly. She focused her attention back to Shino.

"Are you okay Bug?" Hinata asked in Japanese. Shino shook his head rubbing at his arms.

"They've been contained for too long, I need to let them out for a while." Shino whispered in English unlike Hinata.

"Need to let who out?" Crabbe asked, butting into their business. Hinata wanted to punch the boys face, so he could take his broken nose in someone else's business.

"None of your business you fatty." Shino gritted, the boy pouted, but quickly glared. Huh? If it were Choji, who Shino spoke to, he'd be squished like a bug, Hinata thought. Draco laughed at his friend for being insulted by an eleven year old. Shino stood up.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." Shino said, Hinata nodded.

"Okay." Hinata smiled. Draco watched the boy leave and let out a sigh.

"Your brother is quite odd."

"Yes. Yes he is." Hinata agreed with a fond smile. "That's what makes him, _him._ " Hinata added softly. Draco frowned slightly. Was this what it was like to have siblings? He was an only child, and he got everything he wanted from his parents. There was no need for siblings. But as he stared at the blonde curly haired boy in front of him who had a small smile, still thinking about his brother, he wanted to know what that feels like. Draco shook his thoughts. He cant think this way, siblings could be used as weaknesses. Draco didn't want to have weaknesses. He was better off alone.

* * *

Shino was walking through the passageway of the train trying to find an unlocked window he can escape through.

"Damn it." He cursed. The bugs were crawling under his skin, biting and poisoning, and stinging trying to get out. The bugs were angry and resented their host for keeping them locked up for so long. There weren't any holes in this body in which the bugs could breath freely. Shino grunted in pain as he tried to open another window, luckily for him the window latched open. He jumped out and crawled on top of the train where he was met with 5 shinobi who were discussing amongst themselves until they noticed his presence. They took out their kunai and glared. Shino wondered why they haven't dropped their guard yet, until he realized he was still in a different body. He released the jutsu and collapsed, his bugs soaring through the air out of control.

"Bug!" Sakura shouted and quickly crouched down towards the fallen shinobi. Gaara, Temari, Neji, and Tenten were swatting at the bugs in disgust. While Sakura quickly went to work on Shino.

"That Naruto, didn't he know that you can't handle a transformation jutsu for too long, you passed your 5 hour time limit." Sakura grumbled under her breath. Shino sighed as he felt his bug's poison leave his body and the bites and stings healed somewhat.

"He wasn't aware." Shino replied. Sakura looked at him, a confused look was in her eyes as he stared at her masked face.

"I didn't tell the captain that I cant withhold the transformation jutsu for long periods of time." Shino explained. Sakura shook her head in slight disappointment.

"Fox will be angry for your dishonesty, and not to mention you left Swan on her own, he'll scold you for your irresponsibility." Sakura muttered. Shino sighed and dropped his head in shame. The cold breeze hitting his hidden face.

"Such an odd feeling, being slightly afraid of that idiot." Shino sighed. Sakura giggled at his confession and shrugged.

"In your defense, Fox is a pretty powerful shinobi, nothing wrong being slightly scared of him." Sakura said, her smile hidden behind the mask. Shino grunted and stood up, already feeling good as new. He looked around and found his bugs contained in a dome of sand. He quirked an eyebrow at the Kazekage who lowered the dome. Shino held his hands out and one by one each bug went back through his sleeves. Once Shino finished he sighed and lowered his arms.

"I think I'll trade places with you, you stay up here and I'll go with Swan." Sakura explained. Shino nodded thankfully and Sakura waved him off.

"Arigatō, Slug" Shino thanked and Sakura winked at him through her mask. She quickly made the hand signs and transformed herself into a sixth year, sporting Gryffindor robes. She had a small petite face, he hair long and slightly blonde, although in the darker side and her eyes were a very clear blue. Sakura smiled and waved off at the five shinobi as she hopped off the train and quickly entering through the window, Shino went out of. Sakura dragged her fingers through her hair and went to find Hinata. Once she did she slid open the door and came to face with four boys wearing the slytherin robes. Sakura glanced at the curly haired boy and realized that that was Hinata, she seemed more alert then the other three. Hinata looked at the new person who entered, expecting Shino but was surprised to see it was another student.

The girl came up to her and smiled, while looking at her in the eye.

"Would I look pretty with pink long hair and green eyes?" The girl asked Hinata. Hinata eyes went wide before composing to her natural calm state. Hinata smiled quickly. It was Sakura. Hinata shrugged.

"You look beautiful the way you are." Hinata played along smiling. Sakura noticed the deep change in Hinata's voice and smiled brightly and sat down and whispered in her ear.

"Bug was badly in pain, we swapped places so he could be more at peace." Sakura explained in Japanese. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Is he okay?" Hinata worried, Sakura only smiled, ensuring her team mate's well being. Hinata smiled as the worry up lifted. Draco looked at the girl that entered with a sneer.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked rudely. Sakura looked at him with an eyebrow almost reaching her hair line. Hinata smiled sweetly at the boy and spoke with a calm voice.

"Draco this is my girlfriend, Valentina, please respect her." Hinata said in a slightly offended tone. Sakura looked at Hinata with an amused look. Surprised, at how quick and good her lies easily left her lips. Draco spluttered at the news along with his two goons who's mouths went agape.

"You would date a... a Gryffindor?" Draco asked in a disgusted tone.

"And what's wrong with that." Sakura chimed in. She didn't like people like Draco. She's only been here for two minutes and already cant stand the blonde wizard.

"He's a Slytherin, your a Gryffindor, we're traditionally enemies." Draco said, Hinata quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Traditionally huh? I don't necessarily like living in the past." Hinata spoke and Sakura never seen Hinata on ANBU missions, ever since the Hyuga was assigned as an ANBU Black Op. She's heard rumors of Hinata being the best liar Konaha has ever had, seeing it in person was slightly trippy, she almost felt like the lies were true. That this façade is actually real and that she really was dating a Slytherin boy, who didn't care that they have a 'forbidden' relationship.

Draco kept quiet. He didn't accept the relationship but he did grow some respect for the older wizard, he didn't want to get on his bad side. Daniel and the Gryffindor were whispering to each other like some love sick couple and Draco looked away, feeling like he was witnessing an intimate moment. Draco looked at the other two boys who were messing around stupidly. He grimaced, why did he end up befriending the two dolts anyway?

"Where did your brother go?" Draco asked suddenly, realizing the disappearance of the younger wizard. Daniel looked up from where he was listening intently to Valentina's words.

"He ran into some friends, when I found him." Valentina spoke and Daniel shrugged smiling slightly. Draco nodded although glaring at the older girl, accepted the answer. Sakura rolled her eyes at the rude boy.

"Honestly, Swan, how did you keep up with him these past hours. Hinata shrugged.

"He's not that bad, He's mostly quiet, but when we did talk he was somewhat kind to us." Hinata explained. "The sudden change in personality was perhaps your supposed Hogwarts house."

"What so good about the Slytherin house that makes it better than the other houses? They all seem equal to me, they balance each other out." Sakura tried to understand where this logic is coming from but she just couldn't find the answer. Hinata shrugged, not really caring, they wont be acting as students for much longer anyway, she's not gonna waste her time thinking about wizard drama.

"How long till we get there." Hinata asked quietly. Sakura was staring at the two Slytherins as they pushed each other on their seats, Draco telling them to quit it.

"Hawk saw the castle no too long ago in the distance. Maybe an hour more?" Sakura calculated. Hinata nodded and stretched her now somewhat muscled arms.

"The train ride is quite long, and there doesn't seem to be any kind of danger, I don't know why we were sent to guard it." Sakura whispered. Leaning her head on the broad shoulder that Hinata now had. Sakura wanted to laugh at the situation, but this helps her talk to Hinata without the other three listening to what they're saying, and also making it appear that they are actually 'dating'. Hinata hummed and side glanced at her friend from the corner of her dark brown eyes that actually did have pupils, unlike her real eyes.

"We should never assume that danger wouldn't lurk even on the safest places of the earth, Slug. Danger could come even inside of the comfort of your home." Hinata whispered. Sakura yawned and nodded.

"That's true." Sakura agreed.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Sakura then said after seconds of silence.

"Probably bored out of there wits." Hinata murmured. Sakura made a sound of agreement.

"Other than Dog and Akumaru, they were sitting next to another pair of red headed twins, rather troublesome I say, from how loud they were being. They were annoying the whole compartment." Sakura grumbled. Hinata sighed, it seems everyone is taking a liking to Shikamaru's words, how ... troublesome. Hinata giggled inwardly, laughing at her own joke.

"Dog and Akumaru are always causing trouble when they transform, I can't imagine when its double the twins. I feel for those in that compartment." Hinata shook her head. After that statement was said they fell into a quiet silence, Crabbe and Goyle fighting amongst themselves and Draco sitting quietly reading a book.

* * *

Unlike the other shinobi, who talked with the students, Shikamaru sat in his compartment in utter silence. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed behind his head. Or should we say she. Shikamaru had length of blonde hair that could rival Ino's, and it was irritably getting in his face, that unfortunately for him, was covered with makeup. His lips would stick together from the gloss the he apparently had. It was all too troublesome. Shikamaru sighed from where he was sitting. The students that were seated with him were talking amongst themselves about the new year, and about the first years, looking much more younger with every year passing. Shikamaru sighed and uncrossed his arms, he pulled out a book that was supposed to look like any other wizarding textbook to the wizard/witch's eyes, but it was a file folder containing the names of each student and staff of the school along with the map of the school.

Shikamaru studied the map, until it was engraved in his mind. He tried to strategize on a schedule that they could use on who would be suitable to keep watch throughout the halls and who would keep watch outside the school and also the ones who will keep watch in the students common rooms. Kakashi was right about making a 4 team joint squad of ninja. It was enough to provide guards for every inch of the magic school. He then grabbed the file that contained the names and studied each teacher. He then proceeded to find Harry's section and looked over the boy's past. Shikamaru sighed at the slight resemblance of Harry and Naruto's loss of parents. But it seems Harry was praised for his existence, unlike Naruto, who had an unfortunate childhood of being hated from almost everyone in the village.

He read the files of those close to Harry Potter and gaped at the amount of siblings one of them had. It was hurting his head, just thinking about it, or its probably just the hard reading. Shikamaru put the book away and sat back in his regular comfortable position, continuing to gaze out the window.

Its gonna be a long year for Shikamaru.

* * *

"Ms. Lovegood, you have so much youthful energy! I shall pass your energy and make my own superior!"

Sai let out an exasperated breath as he sat there with Rock Lee, their hands clasped together. Why Naruto paired him with this guy, he will never know.

"Why thank you Axel Bane, and I hope you reach the level of energy you wish to possess." Luna said dreamily. Lee smiled brightly at the blonde girl with the odd sense of fashion and gave her a thumbs up.

"Should I feel jealous that you complimented another girl." Sai asked innocently as he stared at his hand, where he could see that his nails were currently polished a lighter shade of purple, was grasping the other shinobi's hand. Rock Lee looked down at their joint hands and blushed. Sai _did_ know they were only pretended to be a couple right? Rock Lee laughed nervously at the situation.

"It was a friendly compliment dear" Lee said with a twitchy smile. Although Sai did transform into a pretty girl, he did know that it was still Sai.

"Oh... I read a book about relationships, and it said that if your significant other complimented someone else, then its a possibility that he or she is being unfaithful." Sai said, his voice sickly sweet. Lee was confused. Why did Naruto pair him up with this guy? They hardly knew each other _that_ much, so they can't understand each other with certain looks that he sees Naruto do with Sasuke and Sakura, or himself with Neji and Tenten.

"You read a book about relationships?" Neville Longbottom asked confused, before he planted a serious look on his face. "Can I see it?" Neville asked but Sai shook his head, which caused his red long hair to swish from side to side.

"I left it back at home." He replied.

"You shouldn't read a book about relationships, I reckon its best just going with the flow, if you do find the right person, I mean." Ginny Weasley piped up. Sai quirked up a perfectly plucked brow and shrugged.

"I was new to emotions when I read it." Sai replied Ginny was very confused. This girl was really weird, Ginny thought. Luna looked away from her window and stared at the pair.

"Are you two right for each other?" Luna asked the two undercover shinobi. Sai looked at Lee with a certain look that made him shiver.

"No, actually, Susan, we need to break up." Lee replied and unclasped his hand. Ginny gasped. Neville coughed awkwardly and Luna ignored the tension that she caused and stared out the window dreamily, already forgetting that she asked the question. Sai frowned, he didn't understand but played along. Lee stood up awkwardly and glanced back.

"I'm gonna go find the lady that sells those chocolate frogs." Lee replied smiling awkwardly. Sai nodded slowly. Was he going to go talk to Ino? _He_ wanted to talk to Ino. Sai just sat there and decided to play along, he read that most girls cry when their boyfriend dumps them, so he made his eyes water and started crying.

"What did I do wrong?" Sai cried, his girlish crying was heard throughout the compartment, to which made Lee listen as he was speed walking away. Ginny sat next to Sai and hugged him.

"It'll be alright, you didn't even need him, you'll find someone better, who actually deserves you." Ginny comforted. Sai nodded as he wiped away his tears, slightly feeling foolish, why did Lee do this? He didn't understand.

"I don't understand" he cried and Ginny shushed him and told him that everything will be okay. And yeah Sai sure hopes so, he doesn't know how long he can keep this up. So they all sat there, Sai continuing to fake cry, Ginny comforting him, Neville looking in different directions, and Luna gazing afar, in her own world.

Meanwhile in the next compartment the two pair of twins have started to prank different people on the train which caused Ino to walk by along with Choji trailing after her, grabbing snacks from the trolley, and scolded Kiba and Akumaru with a deathly glare and in turn both whined like sad puppies and sat back down in their respective compartments like obedient dogs. And in the background, first years where yelling excitedly that they have finally arrived to Hogwarts.

You can hear all 15 shinobi sigh in relief.

* * *

 **Omg those who sent me reviews, thank you you're all such kind humans *tears up***

6 **K words bitchesssss! We're going up on the word count! Yay! I added a little humor into it cause I felt a little humorisc (is that a word? Don't know, don't care). Anyways I'm thinking of adding pairings into the story... it's not gonna be full on romance or anything, but I am gonna hint at it, ya know?**

 **Anyways I already have my favorite pairs which are Shikamaru Temari and Neji Tenten Do you guys want Naruto and Hinata? Just suggest me some pairings and I'll see what we can work with. Just tell me what you want my people and I'll provide. We only stan supportive people here.**

 **Now on the other hand, if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry, I tend to type too fast and then not look back cause I'm lazy trash. So all mistakes are my own *sigh***

 **Anyways next chapter should be up soon so lookout for that!**


	4. Chapter Four: The Arrival To Hogwarts

***you arrive* Oh hello reader! Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **So I asked about pairings in the previous chapter, and after looking at your suggestions and me analyzing them, feeling like I'm a person with smarticle particles and after much thinking, a headache, a glass of orange juice, I came up with these.**

 **Naruto/Hinata**

 **Neji/Tenten**

 **Shikamaru/Temari**

 **Sai/Ino**

 **Sasuke/Sakura**

 **And the others would might stay single or I'll pair them with Hogwarts students, like** **adislt** **suggested, Kiba with a Hogwarts student, and I already got a cute idea on how I could make that happen, so thank you for that! But like I said I'm not gonna make it a full on romance, there will be cute lovey scenes to content your lively souls, but I'm dead inside so don't get used to it.**

 **I got a review that sadly got to me, and it wasn't even that bad! They were just sharing their opinion and I understood that, but it got to me and I was just getting too much anxiety on posting this. But, to the reviewer, I'm sorry that my story didn't reach up to your expectations, I am trying.**

 **To clear up any confusion:**

 **•This is about a year and half after the fourth shinobi war and considering I couldn't choose which time event in Harry Potter, I am merely creating my own, I'm sorry if you wanted a specefic plot from the Harry Potter books/movies, I just think this way works better for me personally.**

 **•You might be wondering why I have so many mf ninja protecting Harry/Hogwarts, the reason is because I love all of them and I can't for the life of me _not_ add them in my story, AND DO NOT FRET! They ALL do have a reason for being here, I have thought long and hard about the plot of this story for a month before I even started writing it. I already have a gist on how this story is going to end, and I'm a sadistic person so expect your hearts to be broken. **

**•You guys also might be wondering why the fucking fuck Sasuke mf Uchiha is here, so ill explain it nice and simple... Yes I know he became a rogue ninja and joined Orochimaru and tried to kill Naruto and Sakura, and planned for the destruction of the hidden leaf... but he repaid his debt, and I will explain it later in the story on how he was left off the hook, so just wait to find out if you want to know about that little detail.**

 **•I am creating my own ninja enemy cause I can and hopefully you hate them more than all the enemies you've hated in Naruto.**

 **I hope this cleared up any confusion that you guys might be having!**

 **Anyways I'm done rambling, my lord what a long author's note! Sorry if you're annoyed by that, I just had to explain a few things to cover up any confusion you might be having. BUT ALAS enjoy the chapter, I tried my best! Again sorry for any grammar/ punctuation mistakes.**

 **It might be a little boring, but that's only because I need these bastards settled and ready inside the castle, so if it seems like it's dragging on I'm sorry! things will start heating up shortly.**

 ** _Disclaimer: It's been a decade of wishing, and the author still doesn't own Naruto or Harry Potter so she's ugly crying over there in the corner. Leave her be and enjoy the chapter._**

 **Chapter Four: The Arrival to Hogwarts**

After the train has stopped, the ten shinobi that were undercover slickly left the compartments and up the train, where they met up and regrouped, where Naruto noticed Shino and Sakura switched places, and Shino explaining why. Naruto scolded him for not being honest and upfront with him, but other than that the two shinobi were okay, once Shino promised he wouldn't hold the grudge against Naruto, over what happened all those years ago. Once the shinobi reported everything throughout the train ride to their captain, the ten shinobi all dropped the transformation jutsu, where they all now stood in their regular ANBU gear and their masks, firmly in place hiding their identity.

"We should move out, if we stay here, the students could see us." Lee said, Naruto nodded and they ran quickly, their silhouettes were moving so fast it looked like a blur in the dark as they jumped off the train and to higher, even ground where they could not be seen, but close enough where they can see the students.

"So, Fox, Snake. How did it go with The Potter kid?" Sakura asked, where she was standing, her hands on her hips and her hair flowing wildly as she looked at the two ninja but then back at the students down below. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Naruto caught a glance of Sasuke's Rinnegan and Sharingan, realizing that the dark haired shinobi has activated his Kekei Genkai, Naruto looked at Sakura and shrugged.

"He seems like any other kid, talks about the school, gossip... for the most part he seems normal and.."

"And nothing like us?" Sasuke cut him off and Naruto nodded. There was a major difference about the golden trio and team 7. For one, they don't talk about their school, since they graduated years ago, and all they have time for anymore are missions, and worrying about whether they're going to come back home and see their friends again or not. The ninja know Harry has had a rough childhood, a childhood that Naruto distictly relate to. There is also the fact that an evil wizard wants him dead, and maybe the 14 year old hid it well, but to the ninjas, Harry acted as if he mostly didn't have that weight on his shoulder's.

"Why do these wizards take their time on defeating this dark evil wizard? It's like they're waiting for Voldermort to come to them... why don't they just go to him and get it over with." Kiba muttered. And all though the fact is true, wizards and witches aren't shinobi or kunoichi, they are trained completely differently.

"Perhaps these magical people think going head on isn't a good approach." Hinata said quietly. She was standing beside Naruto, her dark blue hair was matching the dark sky, but her porcelain pale skin was shining brighter than the moon. Naruto looked away from her and towards Gaara who was making little swirls of sand out of boredom.

"Maybe, but sitting on their asses isn't a good approach either." Tenten muttered as she played with two shuriken.

"I second that." Temari chuckled. Naruto sighed and watched as Harry Potter was talking to his two friends.

"Let's not forget those two." Naruto pointed towards the bushy haired girl and the red head.

"Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasely." Shikamaru said as he stared at the two. "Hermione was born with regular human parents, while Ronald's parents are from this magic world. Hermione seems to be the top of her class while Ron is somewhat the opposite." Shikamaru informed. Naruto glanced at the trio and for a brief second he saw team 7 when they were younger and more naïve. Naruto shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head, until he saw that the younger students, that were starting their first year, were heading off a different direction and the older students are taking the other.

"It seems the first years are going a different direction." Neji confirmed the obvious, his long hair that was held in place by a loose ponytail was flowing through the wind.

"They're headed for those boats, while the others are going a different route." Sai said from were he was currently sitting, his left leg bent while the other was swinging off the roof.

"Hai, but are all of them going towards the same destination?" Temari asked, from where she stood next to Sai. Naruto pondered through his head before he got an idea.

"Hyuuga, use your byakugan and see if the boats are leading towards the castle." Naruto ordered, Neji, out of the two Hyuuga, took the lead.

"Byagukan." Neji muttered. Veins appeared around his pupil less eyes under the mask as he searched the destination where the boats would apparently stop. In the distance he could see a staff member, perhaps a teacher, waiting for the first years.

"Hai, they're gonna all end up in the castle. It seems that Professor McGonagall is waiting on the other side." Neji replied. Naruto gave a single nod and crouched down.

"Alright, so here's the plan. Swan, Meerkat, Panda, Owl, and Bug, you five follow the first years, and remain unnoticed." Naruto explained.

"Hai." The five shinobi said in unison and body flickered away. Naruto looked at the rest of team with pondering eyes before he spoke.

"Crocodile, Slug, Cat, Viper, and Snake, you five head off to Hogwarts and report to Dumbledore-San ." Naruto ordered, and in a blink of an eye the ninja were gone.

"Which leaves us, to guard Harry Potter and the others." Naruto said as he glanced at the other four shinobi.

"They're on the move." Deer spoke. The five shinobi moved in the shadows, jumping from building to tree.

"Dragon, use your ninja art scroll and fly around the castle." Naruto ordered as they were running. Sai nodded and pulled out a scroll that unrolled itself through the wind and Sai was quick to paint. A bird appeared and Sai jumped off the building and onto the bird's back and flew off towards the castle. They followed the group of wizards and witches for about 30 minutes until they finally reached the castle.

Naruto looked up at the sky and could slightly see Sai soaring through the air, which was fine considering a ninja's trained eye is much superior to a wizard's eye who isn't even looking.

The ninja took note on how the older students arrived to the castle before the first years. A large hairy man was welcoming back the students, as he opened the doors to the castle, and the students stumbled in like excited puppies. Naruto watched as Harry talked to the large man, and guessed that they seemed rather close.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid, half man and half giant, correct?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Shikamaru who nodded.

"It seems that the Potter boy has a close relationship with him, as well as the other two." Naruto said referring to Ron and Hermione. He watched the spectacled boy talk to the half giant with a smile on his face, as they walked into the school together. Naruto sighed, they should be safe inside the school right now.

"Shouldn't we enter with them?" Neji asked, Akumaru barked loudly, to which caused Naruto to glare at the large white dog. Kiba shushed his ninja dog, before Naruto could speak in peace.

"No, we should wait for the others to arrive with the first years. The students are safe inside the castle." Naruto explained as he felt the powerful chakra that surrounded the castle like some protective blanket.

"Dragon, sure is taking a while, flying around the castle." Hawk muttered, his byakugan activated as he looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps he's just double checking everything around the castle?" Kiba said and Naruto nodded.

"That guy never likes to do things half assed." Naruto smiled slightly, memories flashing when he first met Sai all those years ago. Sai literally had to double check Naruto's abilities to see if they were compatible for a team. Naruto shook his head, trying to will away the small chuckle that wanted to escape his lips.

"Dragon has changed so much throughout the years hasn't he?" Hawk replied, a fond tone in his voice that made Naruto smile.

"Yes he has." Naruto sighed as he caught a glimpse of flapping wings. Naruto looked down, sensing a group with little chakra coming towards the castle. The first years rounded up the castle, where Minerva explained the minor history of the school, and the houses they would most likely be sorted in. The presence of five other shinobi was felt and Naruto turned his body towards them as the students entered the school.

"Fox, the first years were transported safely, but there was some magical creature in the water, I believe we should check it out some other time, once we have everything sorted of course." Rock Lee said, His bushy eyebrows furrowed in profound determination, something that has never changed. What did change was his hair, which was still black and sleek but slightly longer, he had to quaff the front of his hair so it doesn't get into his eyes, making his face much more handsome, than the acorn haircut he used to have. His green spandex was slightly worn out and fading its green color and the sleeves were ripped off, and his ANBU gear making the outfit much less repulsive and slightly stylish.

"Yes, we will look into that as soon as we can, arigatō Meerkat." Naruto said looking at his ninja friend. Temari walked forward in front of Naruto and pointed to where the students were just a few minutes ago.

"Should we enter and regroup, the kids are now safe inside the castle walls." Temari said her mask was off and sliding it up like some head band.

"Put your mask back on Owl, and yes we should head inside." Naruto said after he noticed that all the kids were inside the castle, safe. With that, the ten shinobi body flickered outside the door of the Great Hall, where Dumbledore said he will be. That's where they found the other five shinobi, who were speaking to Dumbledore. The five looked back sensing their presence and walked towards them, stopping their conversation with the old wizard.

"We reported to Dumbledore-San about the trip" Gaara spoke looking at Naruto with piercing eyes. "He also showed us our sleeping arrangements." Gaara shrugged and Naruto nodded.

"Good, we should organize our materials once we're settled." Naruto nodded. Dumbledore walked up to the shinobi and smiled.

"I hope the train ride here was to your liking." Dumbledore said, after he reached the 14 shinobi group. Almost all of the shinobi were grumbling sarcastically that the ride was great.

"If you please follow me." The old wizard said before he led them to the room right next to the Great Hall, where they were met with the teachers that they analyzed and engraved into their minds.

"May I please introduce you to the professors of the school." Dumbledore asked nicely. There wasn't any need, the ninja practically know everything about them, including their blood type, but they nodded anyway, out of respect.

"This is Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Binns, Professor Filius Flitwick, and Rubeus Hagrid. We have of course one last Professor." Dumbledore introduced pointing to each teacher in the room. The last comment made the shinobi look at each other in question. They only analyzed five professors, so why are there suddenly six?

"Eh? Did you forget to give us their file, Dumbledore-San?" Sakura asked, who was standing behind Choji.

"No, the reasoning behind it was merely the fact that you already know this person very well." Dumbledore announced, his raspy, wise voice was heard throughout the shinobi who all just stood there in question.

"Come on old man, just tell us who it is, there's no time for guessing games." Kiba gritted out annoyed.

Sai suddenly body flickered in the room and gave everyone a small wave with a smile on his face. Kiba stared at the ninja with a glare, since the ninja decided to interrupt him with his presence, Kiba gowled in anger while the wizards and witches stared in shocked awe.

"Easy there pup, or we'll just have to take away your shoe toys." A familiar female voice was heard. All fifteen shinobi followed the voice and gaped, but hid their surprise.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. The fifth Hokage was standing away from everyone else. She looked the same apart from her clothes. It appeared that she was wearing a dress underneath, with the usual robes covering her body, her big breasts covered. Naruto smirked inwardly.

 _Grandma Tsunade has finally learned some modesty_ , Naruto thought.

Tsunade's hair was also different, instead of her usual loose pig tails, her hair was let down, only two stands of hair were pulled back and secured with a hair pin shaped into a leaf. She looked young and flawless to the human eye, but only the shinobi know her true age.

"Lady fifth? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Tsunade looked at the masked blonde and quirked an eyebrow.

 _No old hag? Grandma Tsunade? Is Naruto feeling alright?,_ Tsunade thought.

"Did you really think I stepped down as the Hokage to go back into my old ways of gambling and drinking?" Tsunade asked. The shinobi all murmured amongst themselves nodding and saying yes.

Tsunade's left eyebrow twitched.

"Well, no. Well at first yes, but that doesn't matter, what I mean is that I found myself in the wizarding world, quickly after I left the village to travel, and I studied here for a few months, and that's when Dumbledore-San gave me the position as the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Tsunade explained. The shinobi had raised eyebrows hidden under their masks, except for Gaara, he didn't have any eyebrows to raise.

"You studied magic?" Sakura asked her mentor to which the older woman smiled and nodded.

"I have learned everything there is to know in defensive magic in a matter of a few months." Tsunade boasted, to which caused the teachers, especially Severus Snape, to force themselves not to roll their eyes at the woman who thinks so highly of herself.

"I see." Naruto said leaning against the wall. Tsunade felt odd, seeing Naruto act... so serious. She didn't like it one bit, and she missed his immaturity and the name calling she would get from him. But in front of her stood a team captain of a fifteen man squad. Naruto probably feels a large weight on his shoulders being responsible for them. Tsunade sighed.

"If the reunion and explaining is now over, I would also like to introduce Madame Pomfrey and Argus Filch. Madame Pomfrey is the head nurse and Argus Filch is the school's care taker." Dumbledore then pointed to a woman and a dirty hunched old man. The squad said their hellos with a bow to each person in the room, showing their respect.

"Now please introduce yourselves, with the masks off of course." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"No can do, the masks are apart of our uniform gear, it protects our identity and therefore keeping us safe from unknown enemies. We don't take these off until our Captain deems it safe." Shikamaru explained and Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Then give us your names." Snape sneered, he felt like these ninja were incapable of providing the security that they needed for their school.

"Hai, You may call me Fox, I am the team captain of our fifteen man squad." Naruto introduced himself, before he motioned for the rest of his team to introduce themselves.

"Are all of yer named after animals?" Hagrid asked after he noticed a pattern when the shinobi introduced themselves.

"False, we use code names, again, for our safety." Sai smiled, the last one who hasn't introduced himself. "And you can call me Dragon."

"So you know everything about us, but we can't even know your real names?" Professor Snape sneered. Naruto glared at the old man.

"We are here on a mission, not on some date to get to know each other better, _Severus_." Naruto hissed at the man. Snape glared at him and mumbled words under his breath.

"We didn't come here to argue, so please, let us do our jobs." Gaara sighed as he walked and stood beside Naruto.

"Well it seems we have kept the students waiting for so long. Perhaps we should get them sorted and start the year, shall we." Dumbledore smiled trying to loosen the tension that was created. Most of the teachers were tense but nodded and walked out of the room and onto their respective spots at the teachers table. Lady Tsunade stalled behind to speak to Naruto.

"Loosen up a bit baka." Tsunade told him. "You're starting to act a lot like Sasuke." She smirked.

"I have to take this mission seriously. Kakashi-sensei entrusted me as captain and I don't want to dissapoint him." Naruto sighed. Tsunade stared at the blonde for a hot minute before she smiled.

"Your capable of succeeding the mission even if you act like yourself Fox."

"Not this time grandma." Naruto grumbled. Tsunade grinned at the comment and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you around Fox." Tsunade smiled, as she walked towards the exit.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto said causing the older shinobi to stop in her step.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, not looking back to stare at the blonde.

"Are you here as a magic teacher, or as a shinobi?" Naruto asked, staring at the previous Hokage's back. Tsunade stood there in silence for a few long seconds.

"Does it matter?" Tsunade said after the silence. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the response.

"Of course it does." Naruto replied.

"Maybe both." Tsunade softly said before she walked out of the room. Naruto stared at her retreating back with a pondering look. Why is she here? Did Kakashi know about this? So many questions were going through his head as he watched Tsunade fully leave the room. He shook the thoughts away, and told himself to ask Kakashi about it later. He walked back to his team where Dumbledore also reached them and clasped his hands together with a smile.

"I will have to introduce you to the school, after we have everything sorted, you can lay your rules when your finished introducing yourselves, we have also added an extra table for yourselves to also dine and enjoy the feast." Dumbledore said smiling. The squad of shinobi all gaped at the man. He was inviting them to join the feast?

"After the feast you lot can start planning your security measures, but for now please, rest, the ride here was most likely exhausting." Dumbledore said after noticing the obvious shock silence of the group.

"Arigatō, Dumbledore-San." Naruto bowed, along with his team mates. Dumbledore waved it off, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the bowing.

"I will call you out when we're sorted." Dumbledore smiled before he walked out the door. Once they made sure they were on there own, all fifteen of the shinobi removed there masks.

"I could barely breath in these things." Shikamaru grumbled, glaring at the mask in his hands. Gaara and Temari were talking amongst themselves while InoShikaCho were discussing outside patrol. Naruto was speaking to Sai and Sakura when Neji and Hinata joined them.

"We need to set some rules for these children." Neji said, cutting off the previous conversation the three were talking about.

"Sasuke has already taken care of those." Naruto said pointing toward the area where Sasuke was sitting, where Lee and Tenten were trying to start a conversation with him.

"Have you looked through them Naruto-kun? Sasuke tends to be a bit to harsh when it comes to punishments." Hinata said, her sweet voice lacing through their ears. Naruto glanced at her and nodded pulling out the list of rules that Sasuke wrote, while on the train ride to Hogwarts. The words were written in sloppy Japanese writing, but it was understandable enough to read. Naruto gave the list to Neji, who in turn grimaced at the messy writing.

"Well apart from the chicken scratch that is this writing, the rules seem to be acceptable, although they still might scare the children." Hinata said as she looked over the rules Neji was holding. Sakura nodded but shrugged.

"They should know we mean business. Our mission is to protect them, so we need to take such measures to make sure they don't get themselves killed." Sakura said, her mouth set in a tight line.

"Sai, what did you get from the rounds around the castle?" Naruto asked suddenly changing the topic, the blonde shinobi was rubbing his bandaged arm as he stared at the pale, artistic ninja.

"The castle seems to be seven floors, from what I could tell by its exterior, and it has very powerful chakra surrounding it." Sai said, Naruto nodded at the comment.

"Yes, I can feel it, it seems like the castle was made with it." Naruto said looking around the room.

"The forbidden forest lies upon the edges of the school, for a place that is supposed to be forbidden, it is certainly very close to the school, students can easily enter if they wish and from what I can see, from where I was flying, dangerous creatures are habitants in the forest." Sai said his eyebrows furrowing, as he remembered the figure of the beast he witnessed as he was doing his rounds around the castle.

"There is also a lake, South away from the castle, and some sort of training pitch, much like the pitch we use for the chunin exams." Sai finished. Naruto took in the information and nodded.

"There only seems to be a thousand of students for such an obnoxiously large school." Sakura said and Neji nodded at the comment.

"Still, there are a thousand of students to protect." Hinata said. Naruto made a sound of agreement and clenched his fist in determination.

"Someone's coming." Sasuke said suddenly as he stood up and pushed away Tenten and Lee's faces away, who pouted at the coldness of their team mate. The fifteen shinobi all quickly put on their masks and stood in a perfectly straight horizontal line.

"We're ready for you." Professor McGonnagall said with a quirked eyebrow as she entered the room and witnessed the shinobi in a creepily perfect straight line. And it seems the line also goes from the tallest to the shortest height. Minerva looked at them for a couple of seconds before leaving.

"Alright team, ready?" Naruto asked, side glancing the shinobi from side to side.

"Hai!"

"Ready."

"I was born ready." Temari smirked as the others gave one worded answers, other than Sasuke who just gave a silent 'Hn'. The room was suddenly empty as all the shinobi body flickered, and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the Gryffindor table along with their classmates and were watching all the new first years waiting to get sorted. They kept an eye out for Kade Collins and his friend Alexander Taylor, but the two never appeared.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, a frown was apparent on her face. She really liked Kade, he was very kind and full of life, that Hermione couldn't even understand. She also grew fond of the blonde one, although he had some attitude problems, Hermione still grew fond of the boy. She glanced at Harry and Ron who looked around the group of first years, but they cant be found anywhere.

"Hiya Harry, Hermione, brother dear." Fred grinned as he plopped himself down next to Harry and George who sat on the opposite, next to Hermione. The golden trio, smiled at the pair of twins.

"Did ya hear, that a ton of students disappeared after we got down from the train ride?" George said, a sad look on his face. The trio both raised their eyebrows at the twin.

"What? How?" Harry asked. He had a worried look on his face now. Was that why the pair that they met on the train weren't here?

"Don't know and it's worrisome, we met another pair of twins on the train, but they're not here." Fred said, concern showing on his features.

"How many students are missing?" Hermione asked. The twins shrugged, not knowing.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Ron suddenly said, sneering at the boy that walked beside their table. The blonde boy jumped in surprise as he turned around and faced the Gryffindors, and sneered when he realized who it was.

"Pipe it down, Weasley, I wasn't here for you." Draco muttered before he turned around again and looked around the group of first years to see if Daniel's brother was there. Draco walked around the Slytherin table earlier to find Daniel, but he couldn't find the curly haired Slytherin. That's when he decided to stand up and get a closer look to see if the younger brother was there, but he wasn't. He turned back around and looked towards Harry.

"Oi, Potter, have you seen a slightly blonde haired Gryffindor? she's a sixth year, goes by the name of Valentina?" Draco asked. The Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin in surprise.

"Why would _you_ be looking for a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Draco with judgmental eyes. Draco ignored her comment and shook his head, glancing back at the group of first years.

"A sixth year Slytherin was dating her, but I can't find him or his younger brother, He's a first year, but he's not amongst the group." Draco explained. Harry stared at Draco with a quirked eyebrow.

Draco couldn't explain it. He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to find the two siblings, and the certain Gryyfindor, perhaps it was the reason that they didn't treat him like 'Draco Malfoy' or follow him around like lost puppies like Crabbe and Goyle. Or maybe it was the fact that they didn't look at him with hatred like most Gryffindors do. They treated him like a regular person.

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating?" George scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, from what we know, there isn't any Gryffindor that is desperate enough to be dating a Slytherin." Fred chuckled as if the idea was hilarious. Draco glared. Why did he even think of coming here for help.

"Draco, we don't know anyone that goes by Valentina." Hermione said somewhat kindly, pitying the blonde. He seems really interested in the people he's searching for.

"Reckon they disappeared along with the rest of the other students?" Harry asked looking seriously concerned. Draco looked at his enemy in surprise.

"There are others missing?" Draco asked, but before Harry could even open up his mouth. Dumbledore asked for everyone's attention. To which caused Malfoy to huff in frustration and return back to his appropriate table in a sulk.

"I hope everyone has had a lovely evening, during your arrival." Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the room. "I would first like to say...to our old students.. welcome back to another magical year. And to those who are new... I welcome you with open arms and I am, of course, pleased to say that a year full of magical education awaits you.. Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore smiled as he threw his arms in the air. The sorting had started and ended quickly. The trio didn't care as much anymore considering, the first years they actually did care about weren't amongst them. All in all they gained plenty new Gryffindor wizards and witches. Once everyone was sorted, Dumbledore hushed everyone to be quiet.

"As some of you may have noticed, There are some slightly delightful changes to our curriculum and staff this year, which I shall address shortly, but first, I would like to address some business" Dumbledore explained. The trio knows that he was about to address the extra rules that Filch has added to the long list that he already has. Harry and Ron shared a knowing glance and rolled their eyes, causing Hermione to shake her and look at them with a stern look. They tuned the rules out knowing they are most likely going to break them anyway. Harry, who glanced at Hagrid to send him a smile and wave, noticed a young blonde woman sitting beside him. She had a very stoic face, her robes were slightly open to where Harry blushed realizing the woman's cleavage was showing. He directed his gaze towards her face and noticed she was somewhat Asian, perhaps of a mixed racial history? Harry didn't know, but what did get his attention was the purple diamond shape that was in the middle of her forehead, and although her age appears to be as if she's in her twenties, the woman's eyes are old and wise.

She must be the new professor Hermione was talking about on the train. Harry looked at her to see if there was anything wrong with her. The woman probably felt his hard gaze and looked straight at him. She didn't seem to be to harsh, like Snape, but she also doesn't appear to be as kind as Hagrid. The woman quirked an eyebrow at Harry before she looked away to look at the rest of the students.

"Now, I would like to address the newest member of our staff... Please stand Professor Tsunade." Dumbledore asked. The woman politely smiled at the older man before she stood up and waved at the students with a kind smile. Murmurs were heard around the room as well as cat calls from many of the male wizards. Harry noticed the woman glared at the provocative attention she was getting but otherwise stayed silent.

"Now, now, settle down..." Dumbledore raised his hands and made a shushing hand gesture. "Professor Tsunade will be taking the roll as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I would like to see profound respect for our new staff member." Dumbledore said and the woman sat back down and clasped her hands loosely together in front of her face. Dumbledore shushed the hall again as the voices grew louder over the new professor.

"Now, before we start the feast... I need to sadly inform you some unwelcoming news.." Dumbledore said in a hushed tone, but still heard as the powerful wizard's face changed drastically. "As everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. I know the news is not one you would like to hear, nor one I would like to be announced. But I assure you, we are protected in new and more powerful ways." Dumbledore smiled. "I have hired new security measures that I know and trust for the safety of our school, I have hired early trained shinobi to guard our school day and night."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with sudden confusion. Harry new that Voldermort was on the move and somehow creating trouble, that caused Harry to have a restless summer. Harry looked towards Ron who was talking to his brothers about the situation.

"Shinobi is another term for ninja ." Hermione spoke, who was sitting across from him. Harry raised his eyebrows at this. Muggles? With black belts? Sure it was different in a fighting stance, and surely would throw Voldermort into sudden confusion towards the different approach of security, but of course that would last shortly before he laughs at their faces for letting mere trained fighting muggles to protect their school.

"Ninja? Why would Dumbledore hire ninja to protect a school of magic?" Ron asked as he turned towards his two best friends. Harry wanted the answer to that as well. It just didn't add up.

"Why ninja? Why not some powerful wizards or more warding?" Hermione questioned. Harry shrugged at his friends. The Great Hall was nothing but loud murmurs at the sudden noise.

"If we're being protected by muggles then we're done for." Fred announced loudly.

"I second that!" A shout was heard from somewhere in the room. Harry sighed, this was getting out of control. Dumbledore looked at the messy picture in front of him of his students who worried for their safety.

"Before we judge our new security measures, I would like to introduce the shinobi, for a proper introduction." Dumbledore stated, already making his way to call on the ninja, before a student stood up.

"Rubbish!" A slytherin stood up from his seat and glared at the older man. "We need more powerful, drastic measures Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow but before he can even mutter a word a loud slam was heard in the teacher's table. The room of students all looked towards that direction and gaped as the new professor slammed her fist onto the long table, causing it to break in half, and then into little bits of pieces.

"Baka!" The professor hissed staring directly towards the Slytherin. Everyone in the room didn't know what the word meant, but knew it was an insult considering the woman's face. She glared at the room of wizards and witches. Harry felt a shiver run past him as the cold glare Professor Tsunade was giving them, its worse than McGonagall's.

"You do not know the shinobi way... who are you to judge true power.. y-you weaklings!" The blonde woman's stare was venomous and it scared everyone in the room, including a handful of staff. With that said the woman muttered another insult in her native language under her breath before she sat back down. Her eyes landed on the table as if she saw it for the first time and glared at it. She didn't even realize that she broke that poor table into dust. Dumbledore sighed and fixed the table with the flick of his wand.

"Professor McGonagall, please inform the ninja that the hall is waiting." Dumbledore said quietly as he bent down and softly spoke to her. Minerva nodded hesitantly and left through the back door. Harry noticed the time it took her to come back, surprise and wonder etched on her face, as she sat back down on her seat.

"Please, if you will, I introduce to you the fifteen shinobi guards that will help and aid us throughout the year." Dumbledore smiled nervously as he held his hands up in some dramatic gesture. Harry was waiting for the ninja to walk or cartwheel out from the back door of the Great Hall, but like everyone else in the room he gasped as all the fifteen ninja apperated in the room, one by one in a perfectly straight horizontal line. The candles flickered in the room making the appearance much more dramatic. The Shinobi glanced around the room, seeing the lights flicker, that wasn't meant to happen. Harry stared as the shinobi stood tall and confident in the room.

Silence.

The room was in complete and utter silence as they stared at the masked ninjas that appeared out of thin air in the center of the room.

"If you please introduce yourselves once more to the students." Dumbledore said. his voice breaking the thin ice. Suddenly the one in the middle took a step forward, breaking the perfect line. He was tall, at least taller than Harry and had obnoxious bright yellow blonde hair. That's all Harry could tell from the masked figure as he stepped forward.

"Hai." The blonde said as he gave a single nod towards Dumbledore. "I am Fox, captain of my team." He said gesturing towards his large team. Harry listened to his voice and he didn't appear to sound too old. Harry watched as a red head stepped up next to the captain, he had a large, peanut shaped object secured behind his back and Harry wanted to know what it is and what it does.

"Viper. Second in command." The red head spoke in a much too confident way. Its the voice of a leader. Harry noticed another male ninja who changed his posture, and although he didn't step up like the other ninja, he crouched down, his elbows resting lazily on his knee caps.

"Call me Deer, and I'm the strategist of our team." The ninja said with the sigh as if being there was boring him. Harry narrowed his eyes at the shape of his dark, gravity defying ponytail stood in shape, almost imitating a pineapple.

"Hn." Harry quickly changed his gaze and landed on another dark haired ninja who also had gravity defying hair as it spiked up in different directions. Did all the ninja's hair defy gravity? The ninja crossed his arms and jutted his hip slightly. "Snake, third in command."

Ron elbowed Harry, which caused him to look at his friend, forcing his eyes to leave the dark haired and pale skinned ninja from his line of vision,

"I'm getting chilling vibes off that one mate." Ron muttered.

"Me too." Harry agreed. Hermione, who heard the two rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because he's named after You Know Who's favorite animal?" Hermione asked with a questioning brow. Both boys stayed silent and ignored their female friend and continued to stare at the ninja. A female ninja stepped forward and jutted her hip and gave a peace sign.

"Slug. Team medic." Harry questioned if her long pink hair was natural. Harry also questioned the provocative clothing the female ninja were wearing. Was such revealing clothing necessary? Slug, although was covered from the waist up, apart from her arms, was sporting very short black shorts, her socks reaching up her mid thigh, leaving the exposed skin for all to see,

"I reckon she's a beauty." Ron whispered, Hermione looked at him and scowled.

"You don't even know what she looks like, she's hidden behind a mask, and calls herself Slug." Hermione frowned. "Why are they name after creatures in the first place?"

"Could be code names." Harry said and Hermione nodded agreeing to the suggestion. Ron shrugged,

"Or it could actually be their real names." Ron said.

"Yes, Ronald. A mother would purposely name their child Slug and Deer." Hermione said sarcastically, which made the freckled red head frown and glare at his friend. Harry looked at each shinobi as they introduced themselves, all showing that they have distinctive personalities. Harry noted that Deer, was very lazy or uninterested, while Meerkat was so full of life and yelling about how he was honored to be in a room full of youthful souls, whatever that meant. He noticed the pupil less eyes from the eye holes that were on the masks of both Hawk and Swan, who were obviously related in some way. The male, although being more stern and closed off, making him give off some dominant vibes but Swan, more or likely has the greater advantage out of the pair, considering Hawk, treats her with the up most respect, considering his body language towards the female ninja. Harry watched as the rest of the shinobi all stepped forward, quickly calling out their code names and positions as if they only have little time.

"Panda, mistress of weapons."

"Dragon, keeper of scrolls."

"Owl, kunoichi."

"Cat. kunoichi."

"Bug. shinobi"

"Call me Dog and this my nin dog Akumaru. also shinobi"

"And I am Crocodile, also a fighting shinobi." The last one stepped up. He seemed the biggest out of the bunch, not that Harry minded.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, we would like to set some rules." Fox said loudly, this caused an uprising or murmurs around the Hall.

"They shouldn't be telling us what to do!" Ron glared. "It's bad enough Filch added to his list of infinite rules, now they are gonna add more?"

"Gaki's! Remain silent when we are speaking." The captain yelled out causing numerous students to jump in their seat including Ron. "Snake, take it from here." Fox said, gesturing for Snake to explain the rules.

"Have you two noticed the bandaged arms Snake and Fox have?" Hermione whispered. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then looked towards the pair, sure enough Fox's right arm was fully bandaged up from his fingertips to his shoulder blade, much like Snake's left arm.

"What do you think caused it?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a look that said, 'how am I supposed to know you moron?' before he put his attention back to Snake who was about to begin listing off the rules.

"One, You respect us and we will respect you, if you don't you're dead. Two, once the sun is down, you should all be in your dormitories, if not, then you won't be able to see the next sun rise. Three, Restricted areas are restricted, if you are found in or near in said areas then you're dead. Four, if you ask any questions about our personal lives, then I will personally punch your face, so you can drag your bloody nose towards someone else's business. And lastly five, our training grounds will partially take place in your so called 'Quidditch pitch', and in the Forbidden forest, if you are seen and caught there while we are training, then you will successfully become a training target and die a slow and painful death" Snake finished. Fox sighed, he was supposed to list the rules plain and simple, with minor punishments not death threats to each one. It is true what they say, if you wanna get it done.. then you gotta do it yourself. Although the blonde captain did enjoy the scared faces of the wizards and witches. Naruto cursed his sadistic side.

After Harry composed himself he noticed how Dumbledore gave a wary look towards Snake, before he clasped his hands together and smiled, hiding his worry.

"We welcome the shinobi with eh... open arms, now let us enjoy a feast before we part ways and rest before we start a magical year of adventure." Dumbledore hesitantly smiled. The shinobi all walked toward an empty table that Harry just barely saw. Was that always there? He glanced at the shinobi as they took their seats talking amongst themselves quietly.

"Why would Dumbledore hire these ninja? They don't look like they want to protect us, they wanna kill us." Ron said swallowing a lump in his throat as the food appeared magically on their tables.

"Well they don't seem like muggle ninjas." Hermione said glancing at the table filled with ninja, who stared at the food instead of eating it.

"They could be wizards and witches with ninja abilities?" Harry offered his suggestion but Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt it."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, they're here to protect us innit? As long as they do their jobs I could care less what they are." Ron said, digging into his food. Harry nodded hesitantly before looking back at the ninja table with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ninja table, the shinobi all blinked at the food that suddenly appeared right below their noses. Naruto glanced around the room, and sure enough it was the same for everyone else.

"Well this is very handy." Choji said as looked at his food. Naruto knows that behind the mask the shinobi is drooling just looking at the food. He nodded and looked down at his plate and wondered what he had to do to get a bowl or two of ramen around here. But Naruto didn't neglect the food and was grateful for what was given. Naruto looked around his comrades as they all waited for something, Naruto then realized they were waiting for his okay to eat the foreign food. He glanced down at his plate of food and realized it seemed safe enough to consume. He nodded and all shinobi slightly lifted their mask slightly and started eating.

"Wow, this does look delicious." Hinata said taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Naruto nodded in agreement but still felt that nothing in the world could replace his ramen.

"Who do you think cooks this, I personally want to give my thanks." Choji said as he gulfed down all the food that appeared in front of him.

"Crocodile, please have some table manners." Ino said looking at Choji, with a playful glare. Choji nodded and started to eat more decent for his team mate's sake. Naruto was full very quickly and pushed his plate away and fixed his mask.

"Full already?" Sakura giggled as she stared at her friend Naruto grinned underneath his mask and shrugged.

"I don't know what they put in their food, but just that small portion makes me want to explode." Naruto said as he rubbed his belly.

"It does have more grease." Hinata grimaced as she pushed her plate as well. The rest of the shinobi nodded. Neji made a sound of disgust as he looked at the unhealthy food in front of him, he only managed to eat the fruit and was content and full with that.

"You think we're gonna have to make our own food?" Tenten asked. Temari and Sakura shrugged. "I think I'll end up being sick if I keep eating this." Tenten whined while Choji scoffed.

"It's not that bad! Quit your whining Panda." Choji said as he grabbed at another plate.

"Eh? You better not be speaking to me like that!" Tenten glared pulling out a shuriken and aiming it at the eating shinobi.

"Tenten put those away." Naruto said waving his hand. "You're scaring the children."

Tenten glanced up and sure enough the young witches and wizards were looking at her and her weapons with a frightening look. Tenten awkwardly put her weapons away and sat back down.

"Could we leave? I want to get our materials sorted." Shino said, from where he was sitting in the corner. Naruto nodded and stood up along with the other shinobi who walked out of the Great Hall knowing that most eyes were on them. Once they were out of the room, Naruto turned around to face Gaara.

"What are the sleeping arrangements you were speaking about?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed but uncrossed his arms and looked at Naruto.

"Dumbledore-san said that we all have a room in each common room, the only problem is that we need to figure out who's going were." Gaara said. Naruto nodded, already forming a plan.

"There are four common rooms, if we divide by teams adding Gaara and Temari in two different teams each, it could work with a four man squad in each common room." Naruto explained and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well considering Akumaru is considered a ninja, team eight is already considered a four man squad." Shikamaru added and Akumaru barked happily for being included. Shikamaru petted the dog and looked back at Naruto.

"As captain, I'll take cover in Harry's house, so team seven is with the Gryffindors." Naruto explained and Sakura and Sai nodded politely while Sasuke stayed silent.

"Team eight, you take the Slytherins, Team ten and Owl, you get the Ravenclaws, and Team Guy and Gaara, you four got the Hufflepuff house." Naruto finished and the shinobi nodded.

"We'll skip training tonight but tomorrow we start planning and training." Naruto said sternly and the shinobi nodded.

"Alright, dismissed. Good night everyone." Naruto said smiling underneath the mask as everyone wished him a goodnight before they left for their respective positions.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said sweetly and left. Naruto smiled as he stared at her retreating back, before he looked back at his team who were waiting for him.

"Lovesick fool." Sakura muttered which cause Naruto to roll his eyes. The four shinobi walked in silence as they walked the halls, and checking anything and everything, making sure nothing is of amiss. Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Naruto groaned.

"I forgot the stupid password," Naruto cursed. Sasuke scoffed and stepped forward, pushing Naruto slightly.

"Password please." The fat lady said.

"Balderdash." Sasuke replied and the door to the Gryffindor tower opened. Naruto childishly mocked Sasuke as he entered the empty common room.

"It looks really cozy in here." Sai said looking around the room. Sakura hummed in agreement.

"Where do you think our room is?" Sakura said going up the stairs in curiosity.

"Sakura, I don't think its up there." Sai said as he opened a door that wasn't there the year before. It was on the wall far across the fireplace, and it seemed out place in the middle of the common room like that. The team expected a small room, but opened a door to a very spacious room, two pairs of bunk beds were separated to each corner and chests so they can unpack their clothing.

"We could hang our weapons on this side of the room." Sasuke said as he pointed towards an empty space in the room. Naruto nodded and pulled out his scrolls that contained his personal items. once he opened them, a pile of his personal items were made, Naruto sighed at the mess and started unpacking his things.

"I call top bunk!" Sakura yelled out as she jumped to the bed on top, ignoring the ladder that was connected to the bunk bed. Sai, quietly dropped his small backpack on the bed underneath Sakura's and sat down before she smiled at Sasuke who ignored him. Naruto glanced at the pair, the two never really got along, or well, Sasuke never tried to get along with Sai considering he was his 'replacement' on team seven. It was a constant reminder, that Sasuke can't stop thinking about when he looks at Sai.

Sai, on the other hand tried hard to get on Sasuke's good side, but to no avail, Sai is always pushed away and treated unfairly by Sasuke, and still Sai keeps trying. Naruto has to give Sai credit on not giving up on gaining Sasuke's friendship.

The blonde shinobi sighed and took off his mask and threw it on the bed, claiming the bottom half of the bunk.

After a couple of minutes the room seemed tidy and organized and Naruto grinned. Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai all finished packing shortly after him. Sakura who took of her mask a couple minutes ago had a tired expression.

"Is it just me, or being around kids just sucks the life out of you." Sakura said as she flopped on Sai's bed, the pale shinobi bouncing off the mattress as Sakura threw herself on it.

"I'm sure a lot of mothers would agree on your statement." Sai said as he read the book that Kakashi gave him, a couple months back. Sakura glared at the book but said nothing about it.

"Sasuke, hand me that scroll over there." Naruto asked the dark haired ninja who grabbed the scroll and threw it at Naruto.

"I'm sending Kakashi-sensei a report about Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said as he grabbed some black paint and a paint brush. Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are you gonna do that?" Sakura asked sitting up from her laying position.

"I just find it odd that granny fifth is here, and I don't think Kakashi knows about it, he would've told me." Naruto explained, finishing the report.

"I get that you have to let Kakashi know, but it's just Tsunade-sama, you don't have to question why she's here." Sakura defended her mentor.

"Sakura-chan, it just seems a bit off to me, it can be a coincidence but come on... you have to admit it's somewhat strange." Naruto said, Sakura stayed silent. "I trust grandma Tsunade, I just want to investigate more into why she's here in the first place, ya know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Lady fifth, just looks like she wants to teach magic to children." Sasuke said, where he was laying on the top bunk, above Naruto's bed. "You guys are making it a big deal over nothing."

"Perhaps but still I nee-"

"The Gryffindors are coming." Sai interrupted. Sasuke sighed and jumped down from his bunk, putting his mask back on. The other three following suit.

"Let's welcome them." Sai said walking towards the door.

"Do we have too?" Sakura whined. Naruto glanced at her and gave her a stern look. Sakura sighed followed Sai out the door, where the Gryffindors were standing close by, inspecting the door that appeared out of nowhere. The kids scattered when the door opened revealing a masked Sai, who stared at the kids for a long second.

"Hello." Sai kindly said looking at the students who were frozen in place. Sakura pushes the ninja out of the way and walked towards the couch in front of the fire place and sat down. Sasuke and Naruto following closely behind. Sai closed the door behind him and walked towards his teammates. Naruto rolled up the scroll he finished writing and sighed as he re-read it. Naruto stood up and bit his thumbs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground. The kids including the golden trio looked in amazement as a pattern appeared on their common room floors before a puff of smoke appeared and a medium sized yellow toad appeared.

"Yo what's the big idea? I was having my dinner." the yellow toad frowned before he looked up and realized Naruto was wearing a mask. "Another ANBU mission? Where am I anyway, this chakra feels so weak I think I'm gonna be sick." The toad gagged as he looked around the offended wizards and witches. Naruto sighed.

"Kiisamu, I need you to give this scoll to Kakashi-sensei, got it?" Naruto gave the scroll to the toad who nodded and breathed heavily.

"Anything to get as far away from here." Kiisamu, muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes and the toad disappeared with a poof. The wizards and witches felt insulted by what the toad said and Naruto had to quiet them down before they start a riot or something.

"Shut up."

The Gryffindor common room was never this silent, the students seemed to be scared to open their mouths again in front of the ninja.

"Fox." A voice said interrupting the conversation the ninjas were quietly having after a few minutes have passed after the toad left. Naruto turned and faced Harry, Ronald, and Hermione who were standing there nervously. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and gave a nod.

"Can we ask you a question?" Harry asked. The trio previously discussed their plans on asking the ninja about the missing students when they got the chance. Once they realized they'll be sharing the Gryffindor tower with them, they just needed time to grow the confidence to actually walk up to them and ask them about it.

"Sure, what do you need." The blonde ninja said as he glanced back to the other ninjas who were staring at the young wizards and witch.

"Well, we just wanted to know if you happen to know anything about missing Hogwarts students, back at the train? We've searched for them, but we couldn't find them." Hermione explained and Naruto sighed. Naruto knew the kids would come up at some point asking this question, but he was hoping they would forget, so he could save his energy in thinking about a lie. Luckily for Sasuke saved him.

"They weren't Hogwarts students." Sasuke said and the three looked at the dark haired ninja in confusion.

"They were spies, sent by Voldemort. We had to get rid of them before they entered the school grounds, so we got 'em when no one was looking." Sasuke explained and Hermione shook her head.

"No that can't be right, we met two of them, they were just innocent kids." Hermione said and Naruto shrugged.

"Or so you thought."

"Ageing potions do exist." Sakura nodded from her spot.

"Not to mention, they could've been trained to be manipulative liars." Sai said from his spot where he was playing with an owl that was in a cage.

"Exactly, Aproximately ten spies were on that train tonight, you're lucky we killed them before they entered your precious school." Naruto said as looked at the fire.

"You killed them?" Ron gasped and the shinobi looked at him in wonder.

"Well of course, they were the enemy." Sai said as if it was obvious.

"Couldn't you just send them off to Azkaban?" Harry said, suddenly glaring at the four, his nerves were lifted and only felt anger. Harry remembered that the dark haired ninja gave death threats to those who disobeyed the rules, but he thought he was bluffing or just saying that to scare them, but considering they killed those people on the train, he's not so sure anymore. Sasuke glared at the boy and Harry glared back at the dark haired ninja. Could these ninja really do something as cold blooded as murder? Harry understood that the kids they met were Voldemort's followers, which he also found hard to believe. But they didn't have to be killed, they could've been placed in Azkaban, not be killed by the hands of strangers. Don't these ninja have a conscience?

"We did what we had to do." Sasuke was getting rather angry at keeping his false lie going.

"You four are disgusting." Harry glared before he walked away, the other two following close behind him. Naruto and the three gaped at the young boy. Sasuke regained his composure and sneered.

 _"I know that it was a lie, but technically if it did happened, we saved his life and the school, and he has the nerve to call us disgusting."_ Sasuke snapped, speaking in Japanese _"Ungrateful little bastard."_

 _"Sasuke calm down, they're not used to others being killed, they're used to sending criminals into a prison, Harry had a good reason to think of us as disgusting."_ Sai spoke up looking at the angry shinobi with soft eyes. Naruto smiled at Sai's intent on calming down the sharingan user.

 _"Shut up Sai."_ Susuke muttered before he angrily walked back into their temporary room and slammed the door shut, causing many of the students to jump in fright.

"I get the feeling the he still dislikes me." Sai said looing towards Sakura who gave him a sympathetic look.

"That bastard takes time to warm up to someone, just give it time." Naruto whispered as he looked at Sai. Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew the ninja was smiling underneath his mask.

"Arigato, Naruto."

With that said the three ninja sat in the Gryffindor common room in silence, occasionally bringing up small talk as the minutes flew by. The Gryffindor students started to talk quietly amongst themselves, but not loud enough to annoy the ninjas and make them cut out their tongues or something. It was around late in the night when Sasuke came out of the room.

"I'm going to do some rounds around the school, and make sure there isn't any threats inside of it." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Take Dog with you, he and Akumaru can sniff out anything that doesn't belong here." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and turned around to leave before Naruto's bandaged hand grabbed at Sasuke's bandaged arm. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto.

" _I don't know what's up your ass lately but that crap you're pulling with Sai is not cute. He's been kissing at your feet just to try and be friends with you and you treat him like crap. Sai is apart of team seven whether you like it or not, the least you could do is show him a little respect you bastard."_ Naruto glared. Sasuke covered his shock and guilt with a stoic look and pulled his arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"I'll be back later." Was Sasuke's quiet reply as he walked out the exit with Naruto looking after him. Sakura walked up to Naruto and patted his shoulder.

"He'll come around, it's like you said.. It will take some time." Sakura said kindly and Naruto smiled, turning towards Sakura. It was so weird for him to realize how much they have changed through out the years. Naruto looked over where Sai was sitting, reading Kakashi's porn book and smiled cause he knew Sai was blushing underneath his mask. It's so odd, how Naruto could read Sai like an open book. The pair have gotten immensely closer ever since Sai joined their team, and Naruto views him like a brother more than a friend or comrade. He sat back down on the couch and enjoyed the night as Sakura hummed a small tune and the quiet sound of Sai turning the pages of his book that put Naruto in a calm state of mind.

* * *

 **Okay I'm gonna leave it here cause it's a 10k word count mother fuckerzzzzz! *does a cringe happy dance*** **And I still wanted to keep going but I'll just post it in the next chapter.**

 **Any thoughts about Lady Tsunade at Hogwarts hmmmmmm? Why is she here? HMMMMMMM? CAN YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT WHY? HMMMMMMMM? lol I'll give you a hint hehe... riddle me this...a prison you feel safe in, yet never quite happy. Whenever you try to leave, it only grows largely... *smirks* Its quite easy to figure out tbh. But if you do figure it out, you'll most likely still be confused, but that's why it's a hint and not an answer.**

 **Anyways next chapter should be going up soon, so be on the look out! lol bye.**


	5. Chapter Five: Our Mission, Harry Potter

**Me: *writing this fic with no problems whatsoever***

 **Writers Block: "Lol bitch you thought."**

 **Me: *does hand signs* *waves magical wand* "BE GONE THOT! *explosions and blood splattering is heard***

 **Writers Block: *Dead***

 **Me: *laughs* "VICTORY IS OURSSSSSSSSS!"**

 **I don't know what happened but it happened lol.**

 **ANYWAYS! Hello! *kisses each of your cheeks in greeting* (your face cheeks you pervert , smh)**

 **So, like I get really nice reviews, and for those I am so grateful, you guys get a gold sticker and good karma for the rest of your lives. But those who are total dickwads and just putting me down on writing this I hope you all have a terrible life and I curse you and your children and your children's children. Anyways, AGAIN, I started this for fun so if you're just gonna say something rude just keep it to yourself dude. If you don't like my story then click off, okay? Kindly fuck off with your negativity bullshit, we only stan supportive people in this house.**

 **Also, I also wanted to say that Neji never died at the war cause I refuse the fact that he died, my heart could only take so much.**

 **Welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Announcement: I finally own NARUTO and Harry Potter! *NARUTO and Harry Potter Creators barge in* "Um wot m8?" *I laugh nervously* "Lol jk jk NARUTO AND HP belong to their respective creators... at least for now... muahahahaha!"_**

 **Chapter Five: Our Mission, Harry Potter**

"What the hell was he thinking?"

"Harry."

"Is he even aware how vile and disgusting these people are?"

"Harry."

"Dumbledore has seriously gone mad, hasn't he?"

"Har-ree."

"To even let those... those savages into our school, for Merlin's sake, he's letting them live in our common room!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry shut his mouth, a frown apparent on his face as he turned to look at his female friend.

"What?" Harry seethed. He was pissed, angry, raging, fuming and infinite synonyms that expressed the anger that is rolling off the boy who lived.

"Do you honestly _believe_ what they said?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry gritted his teeth.

"Don't you?"

"No, I don't. And you really are stupid if you actually fell for their lie." Hermione said and Harry glared at the girl.

"They looked serious to me." Ron said. The red head was sitting on his bed hugging a pillow as he watched Harry pace around the room like a mad man.

"They did look serious, a bit too serious." Hermione said, her thinking face was all over her features and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why would they lie?" Harry said and Hermione shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know that you idiot?" Hermione sassed. "What I do know is that what they told us was not the truth."

"Hermione." Harry sighed. Harry was hoping that Hermione genuinely knew and believed that the ninja didn't kill the 'so called enemies' and not just denying the fact that they're sharing the Gryffindor tower with killers.

"Harry, I'm sure that Dumbledore would not let killers into our school, the ninjas were lying." Hermione said, but the more she spoke the more it sounded as if she was reassuring herself and not at Harry.

"Ron what do you think about this?" Hermione asked as she stared at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"What? I don't know. And honestly I don't care." Ron replied. Harry and Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"You don't care? Ron, what if they actually killed those kids in the train." Harry whispered loudly.

"I mean they said they were enemies, it's best not to get in the way of their beliefs right?"

"Wrong."

"Harry."

"Ronald." Harry glared at his best friend while Ron sighed.

"Awe come on Harry, don't be like that." Ron said. Harry couldn't even look at the red head. Is it just him who thinks killing is wrong? Hermione is in denial, and Ron doesn't care. Why is he the only one with the right mind here?

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore about this." Harry said sitting down. The boy calmed himself down and Ron looked at his friend sadly and Hermione who was still shaking her head in denial.

"It's late Harry, you really think Dumbledore is up at this hour? Besides we have a curfew, you'll only get us into trouble." Ron stated, the dark haired boy stopped in his step and cursed silently.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, I'm going to speak to Dumbledore, with or without you." Harry said as he slightly stomped to is bed. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

"Tomorrow then." Hermione sighed and Ron didn't say anything, just curled under his sheets making himself comfortable. Hermione walked out of the boys room and silently walked back to her dormitory without getting noticed, but failed as Slug appeared out of nowhere and started scolding her for sneaking into the boy's room. Hermione apologized with a blush and rushed off to her room.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the halls of the castle as he looked around with his sharingan and rinnegan activated while he made his way to find Kiba and Akumaru. Sasuke made his way towards the dungeons and looked for the secret enterence of the Slytherin common room. Once Sasuke found the enterence he said the password he memorized in a couple of minutes and walked inside. He looked around the exterior and it gave him past memories of Orochimaru's hide outs. Sasuke somewhat liked it, the room was dark and had stone walls, it made Sasuke feel at ease rather than the Gryffindor common room, which made him feel uncomfortable. The students watched him enter, stopping their conversations to stare at the masked ninja. He looked around, trying to find Kiba or Akumaru but couldn't find them.

"Oi, you there." Sasuke waved over a random student not really looking who it was. "Do you know where Dog is?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh.. he was here just a second ago?" The girl now looked confused looking at a certain spot where Kiba was probably sitting. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Snake? has something happened?"

Sasuke followed the sound of the voice and found Hinata standing by a door, much like theirs, in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Sasuke waved the girl he was talking to away and walked towards Hinata who of course was masked, but her hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

"Swan, I need Dog and his mutt to do some rounds around the castle." Sasuke sighed. Hinata put her lips in a tight line as she stared at the dark haired shinobi. Sasuke always had some respect for the dark haired kunoichi, mostly because she was probably the only girl along with Tenten and Temari who didn't run after him like some crazed fan girls. Sure enough she had this ridiculous crush on his blonde haired team mate, which made him question if the girl had poor taste in men, but each to their own, Sasuke thought.

"Akumaru." Hinata said. Sasuke shook his head in confusion.

"What?"

"His name is Akumaru, and he's a ninja dog, not some useless pet." Hinata defended the dog and Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this. Was she really defending an animal?

"My apologies." Sasuke said anyway. He didn't want to spend time standing there fighting with Hinata over some dog. Hinata walked back into the room and Sasuke followed. Shino and Kiba were arguing about Shino's bugs and Sasuke wanted to smash their faces on the stone walls, for fighting over petty things.

"All I'm saying is that should you really let your stupid bugs be flying around the room like this? It looks like we have an infestation!" Kiba growled out. Shino shook his head, seeming more calm out of the pair.

"I have to let them out, they'd go out of control if I keep them locked up." Shino said pushing his glasses up, making them glare with the room's lighting. "We don't want dangerous and lethal bugs to go out of control do we?"

"Can you at least keep them on your side?" Kiba asked and Sasuke sighed, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Shino, why don't you put your bugs to use and send them out to inspect the unreachable places of the school?" Sasuke more so demanded than asked. Shino looked at Sasuke apparently only realizing his appearance.

"Hai." Shino said as he considered over Sasuke's idea, even though it wasn't an idea to consider, Shino just liked to respond late to annoy the person he speaks to.

Shino sent is bugs and Hinata watched them crawl away in interest. Odd girl that one, Sasuke thought. Sasuke then focused on Kiba and Akumaru who were discussing tracking methods and different scents of those in the school, Sasuke watched with a quirked eyebrow. Sasuke was never close with team eight, he always thought Shino's bugs were disgusting and annoying, and Hinata a weak and quiet girl, and Kiba and Akumaru an overly annoying master and his mutt of a servant. But during the war, he watched as how the shinobi have changed, how they fought for their freedom and their village, how they got powerful in their own ways. He remembered what Hinata said only a few minutes ago about Akumaru and how the rest of his comrades treated the large dog. It was like he wasn't a dog, they treated him like any other ninja would treat a ninja, a comrade. Sasuke never cared for animals, when he was younger perhaps, but as he grown he witnessed animals dying all around him in battles. He watched as the dog listened to every word Kiba said and barked when Kiba asked him something. He always knew the dogs that belonged to the Inuzuka clan were beyond smarter then regular pet dogs, but Sasuke never really knew how much, he only thought that they were used by their master, much like a summoning animal. Sasuke cursed himself for never getting to know his comrades ever since he was allowed his freedom in his village, he just assumed they didn't want him there, much like everyone else in the village. Sasuke cleared his head of the memories of the past year and sighed. He walked over towards Kiba who was laughing over something Akumaru apparently said. Sasuke still thinks its weird.

"Kiba and err.. Akumaru?" Kiba glanced up and Akumaru's ears peaked up in interest as he heard his name being called by Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired ninja had a stubborn frown and was standing awkwardly before them. Both Kiba and Akumaru glance at each other, then back at Sasuke.

"Naruto said that you two need to accompany me to do some rounds around the castle." Sasuke finished and Kiba nodded while Akumaru barked. Sasuke didn't realize the smile that appeared on his face. It was a good thing that his face was hidden by the mask. Hinata who was watching them smiled with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Shino who didn't even pay attention to them, walked out of the room, a couple of bugs flying around him.

"Alright, I was getting a little bored here anyway, these Slytherins act like they have sticks up their asses, right Akumaru?" Kiba laughed and Akumaru barked in agreement. Sasuke stared at the pair in amusement before he shook his head, going back to his usual composure.

"I'll keep watch over the Slytherins in the common room, it seems they like to sleep late." Hinata shook her head disapprovingly and walked out of the room, her hands in her pockets.

"Well.." Kiba said stretching his arms. "Lets get moving and get this over with." Kiba yawned and Akumaru stood up in all four paws. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, waiting for the ninja and nin dog to get what they needed ready. Hinata and Shino were drinking tea near the fire place while a few students who haven't gone to bed yet, stared at them shamelessly. Sasuke walked towards Hinata and Shino who glanced at him as he got closer.

"So how are these children behaving?" Sasuke asked and Shino shrugged.

"They keep to themselves more or less." Hinata softly said.

"Can't relate." Sasuke said gruffly. "Those Gryffindor's are shameless and ask too many questions for their own good." Sasuke shook his head and Hinata looked at the dark haired ninja with an understanding look in her eyes.

"How are the others?" Shino asked, Sasuke kept his gaze on the bug that was crawling on Shino's mask and shrugged.

"Fine I guess, tired mostly. It's been a long day." Sasuke sighed and Shino and Hinata both nodded at that.

"Alright Mr. Snaky Snake, lets head off shall we." Kiba said as he walked to Sasuke's side, Akumaru right next to him.

"Lets add long night to the list." Sasuke grumbled and Hinata giggled and shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. Shino watched as Sasuke, Kiba, and Akumaru all walked out and sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we find Dog unconscious tomorrow morning in the middle of the halls if he keeps testing the Uchiha like that." Shino muttered and Hinata hummed. She put down her tea and glanced at the remaining Slytherin students who were reading or just hanging around.

"So are you brats heading off to bed, or do I have to knock you guys out? I'm really tired and I don't want to sit here and wait." Hinata muttered. Shino sipped his tea, finally glad that its not him or Kiba on the receiving end of Hinata's wrath. It's always the shy ones you should be scared about, Shino thought. The Slytherin's got the idea that she's not one to be messed with and quickly walked to their dormitories. Hinata smiled and went back to her tea drinking.

"It should be an hour or two until everyone is fully asleep." Shino said and Hinata hummed.

"No cases of insomnia?" Hinata asked and Shino shook his head.

"No."

"That's great." Hinata said.

"Yeah." and with that the two shinobi waited until they heard even sleep filled breaths of everyone who lived in the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

The next morning came in a breeze. Kiba, Akumaru, and Sasuke spent most of the time bickering like immature children, yes, including Akumaru, who was the most immature out of the three. They found nothing suspicious inside the castle and did background checks over everyone in the castle. They were all deemed safe and Sasuke sighed, maybe then Naruto would let them stop wearing these stupid ANBU masks. Most of them aren't even ANBU, apart from Sai, Team Eight, and Team Guy, they were used to these stupid masks, but the rest of them just wanted to rip the bloody things off. They parted ways only a few hours ago and met again in the morning in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"It took hours with these idiots annoying me through out it.." Kiba and Akumaru looked at Sasuke with offended looks. "But we got it done one way or another, the school is completely safe, the staff and students seem reliable and I am completely sure that there isn't any traitors in our midst." Sasuke informed as he looked at Naruto, who was eating his breakfast.

"Very well." Naruto replied after a few seconds of silence. Another minute passed and Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, Kiba grabbed himself and Akumaru a plate and started to fill them up with everything that's good he could find. Naruto stopped eating and stared at Sasuke, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Since everything is all good and dandy with rainbows and unicorns up in this magical castle, doesn't that mean we can take these stupid masks off?" Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Awe come on Mr. Snaky Snake, the masks aren't that bad." Kiba chuckled and Sasuke glared at the shinobi.

"Call me that one more time." Sasuke snapped. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's enough." Naruto glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke was getting sick of Naruto's serious façade.

"I understand that these masks are a burden... believe me.. but the staff here hardly trusts us, if we take off our masks now and see that we look around the same age as their seventh year students, they wouldn't trust us to protect their precious school." Naruto said.

"Does it matter what they think of us? Albus hired shinobi, so that's what he got, if they care about age, then these magic folk are even more small minded then I thought." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto finished his plate and pushed it away, fixing the mask on his face, before he turned towards Sasuke.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, see his reaction and then we'll see from there, hm?" Naruto said and Sasuke felt childish for a second, getting heated up about masks. Perhaps it was the reason that he couldn't read the emotions off his comrades faces, sure he has his sharingan, but he's not using his kekei genkai on his comrades anymore, he swore himself that, unless its for training of course. Sasuke nodded with Naruto's reply and ate breakfast, albeit already being cold.

"Hello." Sai greeted as he walked up to their table. Naruto waved at the dark haired ninja and kicked Sasuke under the table. Was that meant to hurt him? Sasuke thought. He got the message either way and looked at Sai.

"Yo." Sasuke simply said and went back to his breakfast. It was a simple greeting but it made Sai grin from ear to ear under his mask and quickly sat down next to Sasuke, who glared at the close proximity. Sakura marched in after him, giving her own greetings, and soon almost the whole shinobi team was filling the table.

"Yo, Fox. Finished breakfast already?" Lee asked and Naruto nodded.

"Was up early in the morning, and came here for an early start of the day, now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to old man Dumbledore." Naruto said before he stood up and turned around knocking himself with another body. He blushed under his mask. For Kami's sake! He's a trained shinobi, he shouldn't be as clumsy as he is. Naruto glanced at the masked face and made eye contact with white lavender pupil less eyes.

"Ah! Hin- I mean Swan, didn't see you there." Naruto stammered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Hinata blushed under her mask as she stared at the blue eyes in front of her.

"Good morning Fox." Hinata said sweetly. Her stuttering was completely gone after the war. It was like a whole new different person.

"Morning, umm I'll catch you later yeah? I have to discuss somethings with the old man." Naruto said pointing his thumb towards the exit and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Of course." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and walked out of the room making his way towards Dumbledore's office.

When Naruto finally made his way outside the doors of Dumbledore's office he heard voices, Naruto sighed when he heard Harry's voice who was obviously very angry. Naruto entered the room quietly, with out no one noticing, and stood there by the door, behind the backs of the three Gryffindor students. Albus wasn't even looking up at the boy who had veins sticking out of his forehead as he spoke, he was too busy writing on the piece of parchment with his feathered quill.

"Professor Dumbledore are you aware of the students that went missing before even reaching Hogwarts?" Harry asked the old man who nodded, still not looking up.

"Yes I'm aware Harry Potter, your point is my boy?"

"The point is, those ninja's who you let enter our school are nothing but savages, they killed the kids on the train saying they were enemies, enemies or not, they shouldn't have been killed, they should have been arrested." Harry said, this is where Dumbledore looked up. Albus saw Naruto at the corner of his eye but mostly kept his view at the three Gryffindors.

"Harry, I didn't hire ninja, I hired shinobi." Albus said and Harry shook his head in confusion.

"And what's the difference." Hermione asked.

"The difference is, not only are we just ninja with the arts of ninjutsu, but we act upon espionage, infiltration, and assassination." Naruto replied making the three jump.

"Mate, explain that in English." Ron said. Hermione glared at the red head and Naruto just completely ignored him.

"I don't know what your problem is Harry Potter, but your attitude is seriously starting to piss me off." Naruto snapped as he stared at the weak child in front of him.

"Fox, explain your presence." Dumbledore said, causing the shinobi to look away from the dark haired wizard.

"Ah yes." Naruto said, completely forgetting the anger he had. "I just came to inform you that Snake, Dog, and Akumaru patrolled around the school late last night and did background check amongst everyone in the school, fortunately there are no spies or traitors, everything is safe inside these walls of course." Naruto explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"I did tell you lot to have a good nights rest did I not?" Dumbledore chuckled and Naruto shrugged. "I expected no less from you trained shinobi."

"So we're just gonna laugh like he did not just admit he assassinates people." Harry glared.

"Harry, people die, its life." Ron said and Harry looked at his friend in bewilderment, along with Hermione who now was disgusted along with Harry.

"Ronald!"

"I'm just pointing it out Hermione!"

"Quiet!" Dumbledore hushed the trio and focused his attention towards Naruto. "Anything else Fox?"

Naruto glanced at the trio, before he shrugged and stared at the old man in front of him.

"Old man, I hope that you are aware, that most shinobi graduate from the school quite young." Naruto started and Dumbledore nodded he knew this, he was somewhat friends with Sarutobi long ago, although the previous Hokage kept any information about his village very secretive.

"I'm aware."

"Then you shouldn't be surprised that the shinobi you hired are young of course." Naruto said. Albus lifted a gray eyebrow and stared at the blonde shinobi in front of him.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, if I'm being honest I didn't think about the ages." Dumbledore said standing up and walked away from his desk.

"Not many do, and are usually surprised when they see the outcome." Naruto nodded. Dumbledore was now in front of Naruto, questioning and guessing the age by his height and maturity. Maybe his late twenties? Dumbledore thought.

"Wait, what?" Harry said confused. "You hired shinobi without knowing anything about them."

"Be quiet Harry, the adults are talking." Ron sighed. Harry glared at the red head, he was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Dumbledore-san I have deemed it safe to remove our masks in front of the presence of your school, but I want to personally see your reaction first." Naruto explained and Dumbledore nodded, secretly excited to see the face of the ninja, but then quickly glanced at the three students that were in the room.

"They're fine, I would also like to see student reactions." Naruto quickly said, seeing Dumbledore's questioning face. Albus then nodded hesitantly. The trio waiting to see a man in his twenties or something, didn't think that this was some big deal. Naruto weirdly felt like this was gonna be a big deal, but like Sasuke said, if they care so much about age then they are small minded. Naruto took of his mask and sighed as he can now fully breath the air around him. He looked at Dumbledore face, who looked shocked to see the shinobi's face.

"If I may re-introduce myself appropriately, Kon'nichiwa, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto err or should I say Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde haired shinobi smiled brightly. Hermione looked at every detail on the boy's face. He had bright sky blue eyes and what appeared to be whisker like scars on his face. He was rather attractive, the thought making Hermione blush and scold herself.

"Merlin's beard! How old are you mate? You seem to be the same age as my twin brothers." Ron gaped as he stood up and shamelessly walked around Naruto in a circle. Naruto automatically remembered the file of the two Weasley twins but put those thoughts away.

"I'm 19 next month." Naruto said awkwardly as he felt the hard gazes of the students and the older man in the room.

"I see.. and are the others around the same age as you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well a handful of us are still 18, but their birth days are coming up so.. Hawk, Panda, are 20 , the oldest being Owl, she's only 21. The Kazekage is 19 well most of us are 19, what I'm saying is our age varies from 18 through 21." Naruto stumbled over his words and cursed himself, this was really not helping the case on trying to seem more mature than his age. The trio gaped and the old man was stroking his beard, seemingly in thought.

"So I assume you lot just graduated from your academy then?" Dumbledore asked. Naruto looked at the older man in confusion before he understood what he was saying and shook his head.

"No, most of us graduated from the academy at the age of twelve, we are considered as adults once we get these.." Naruto said as he pulled out a forehead protector out of the many pockets that he had, looking at it fondly.

"What?! we only start our second year here at age 12." Ron said looking at the blonde in astonishment. This man has been finished with his education for years.

"Yes, I do believe that is how your school system works around here." Naruto agreed.

"All of you are so young... Its very hard to believe." Hermione said skeptically.

"Well believe it." Naruto muttered. "We may be young but we know how to do our jobs, we have gone through so much to be considered the best in our village." Naruto said, flashes of dark memories passed through his mind.

"Are those including the lives you took?" Harry darkly said and so help Naruto, he's about to slap this boy.

"You forget the blood you carry on your own hands Harry Potter," Naruto snapped. Harry looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him.

"That's completely different, Professor Quirrell was going to use the stone to bring Voldermort back alive, if I hadn't killed him, Voldermort would've gotten his hands on the stone and kill many more innocent lives." Harry defended himself and Naruto snorted.

"Couldn't you just lock him up in Azkaban like you said?" Naruto said repeating what Harry told him the previous night. Harry opened his mouth to speak before Naruto interrupted him.

"Do you not think that we kill to save the lives of many more, or do you honestly think we kill for enjoyment?" Naruto said. Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again, having nothing to say.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived with a tragic childhood, what a pity.."

"I don't want your pity."

"I wasn't giving you any." Naruto shrugged. "For your life is not even half as worse than a shinobi's life."

"Naruto, I think that's enough." Dumbledore replied gruffly. Harry wanted to say no, to let him continue, but Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes I believe it is... So what do you say old man? Still want to carry out the mission with shinobi our age?" Naruto said, looking away from Harry and back at Dumbledore.

"As you said, you shinobi are the best in your village, who am I to deny the best?" Dumbledore said. Naruto nodded smiling. It was odd to see a shinobi smile, especially after seeing and knowing how powerful this guy is, and not to mention they haven't seen him at his full power yet.

"Well Snake should be happy with this news, he was whining about the masks earlier." Naruto laughed as he elbowed Ron who was standing beside him, still admiring the blonde ninja.

"Speaking of, should we make an announcement tonight during dinner?" Dumbledore asked and Naruto thought for a second before shrugging and nodding.

"I suppose. I will talk to my team mates, I'm sure they would be excited to take those bloody things off." Naruto grumbled looking at the mask on his hands. He will never know how Sai and the rest of them even finish their missions and not run out of breath and die from the lack of air.

"I believe classes are about to start in a few minutes, it's time for you three to head to your first class." Dumbledore said glancing at three Gryffindors. Naruto nodded hearing the continuous patters of feet outside the door of students walking to their classes.

Naruto can feel the anger that was radiating off the boy who lived. Naruto didn't know what he could do to make the kid loosen up about his thoughts about himself and his team. It would be rather troublesome to protect the boy, if he didn't even want them around.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't know why you would go so low into hiring 'shinobi'." Harry air quoted the last word and Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "We have the Ministry don't we? They could've easily help us to protect the school."

"I do not have my full trust on the Ministry Harry, the last thing I want to do is involve them with the school." Dumbledore explained and Harry's frown deepened.

"I don't want to step out of boundaries sir, but can I ask why?" Hermione asked. Naruto was also curious. Why did the wizarding school suddenly want help from shinobi, a completely different world with a different form of 'magic' that they were specifically taught to be as threats? They even banned the subject all together to be taught at the magical school. Dumbledore truly didn't want help from the Ministry, but why? Naruto felt a little uneasy going to a possible S-rank mission half assed. He hardly knew anything at all about the wizarding world, sure he knew the basics and the history, but he's never been here, and that thought alone is the reason why he could hardly sleep at night.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with child." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione. Dumbledore then paused and sighed looking at Harry. "Harry, I do gravely feel disappointment that you cannot see the fact that you see the new security measures as a threat instead of protectors, I promise you, my decision was well thought and the best choice that I could ask for." Dumbledore said, his tone wise and raspy. Harry couldn't look at the man in the eyes, he just cant agree with Dumbledore's decision. The fact alone that these shinobi have killed, that their lives were involved with death himself makes Harry shudder at the thought.

"I trust you Professor Dumbledore, but I cannot for the life of me agree or accept this decision.. I don't want them near me." Harry stammered, he didn't like defying Dumbledore's words, but something about the shinobi irks him. Naruto sneered at that, honestly were they that bad?

"Harry maybe we should just let it go?" Hermione said softly, grabbing at his arm, in attempt to calm him down.

"No Hermione." Harry frowned. He turned towards Naruto who was slightly bored and irritated swinging a kunai around his finger like it was some hula-hoop for his finger. Harry glared at the weapon and then glared at the new face. "Just stay away from me okay? You can protect the school, but I don't want you near me." Harry glared, if looks could kill Naruto would be inside the earth's core, but Naruto could care less as he felt the cold gaze on him. Naruto side glanced the boy and scoffed.

"Look kid, if I had a choice, I would stay as far away from you as possible, but I cant, we are specifically ordered to guard your ass, cause apparently it seems you always find ways to get yourself killed." Naruto snapped putting the kunai back in its holster. The new information caused Harry and his other two friends their shocked appearances. Harry quickly turned back to Dumbledore and glared.

"I don't need babysitters." Harry seethed and Dumbledore closed his eyes, a stressed sigh leaving his lips. Did he not tell the kids it was time for their classes? They should've left ages ago, but no, they want to be the cause of his stroke.

"Harry, they are guarding every student, not just you." Dumbledore replied.

"But mostly you." Naruto added just to get on the boy's nerves. Harry sneered at him before he huffed angrily and stomped out of the room.

"What a drama queen." Ron muttered. He didn't understand why Harry was making this such a big deal. Ron found it quite cool, if he could say so himself.

"Ronald let's go." Hermione muttered sending a glare towards Naruto and a fake smile towards Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione nodded as a goodbye and quickly following Harry's tracks. Ron rubbed at his temples.

"They're not usually like this... I'm sure they'll come around, eh?" Ron said unsurely, Naruto just waved it off. Ron gave a small see you later and a polite goodbye to Dumbledore before he stumbled out the door.

"I know I have dealt with worse people that usually don't like me, but that Potter kid is really getting under my ski-"

"Can you please act more professional toward my students? The only thing you do is add more fuel to the fire. If you want to gain their trust then you act more polite." Dumbledore cut him off and scolded. Naruto frowned, anger suddenly flared in him. All that Naruto has done is _be_ serious since he got here. That look that the old man is giving, is a look a parent gives to their child when they did something they were not supposed to do. Naruto hated that look, the only person that is allowed to look at him like that is baa-chan, and only because he's slightly afraid of the fifth kage. Naruto then glared at the old man. The sudden knowledge of their age caused a difference on how the older man acted towards the shinobi, and it irritated Naruto.

"Do not look at me like that." Naruto seethed, trying to keep his anger at bay. Dumbledore tensed feeling the sudden restrained power the filled his office.

"Do not tell me what to do, Sasuke said the rules last night, respect us and we respect you, so far it hasn't been that much of a great welcome." Naruto muttered, calming himself, but his tone was threatening, Dumbledore wished he hadn't said anything at all. He felt slightly foolish feeling afraid of a mere child, but then realized that the boy in front of him wasn't just any boy. His curiosity peaked at the new name but pushed it aside and kept his guard up.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend." Dumbledore spoke, hiding his slight fear. He knew the ninja wouldn't try anything, he is the one that's gonna pay them if all goes well, but still the thought of what this boy could do wasn't pleasant.

"I should go and plan with my team, we will talk later." Naruto grumbled and body flickered out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to question if this was a good idea after all.

* * *

"Where the hell is Fox?" Sakura muttered, the whole team were grouped together in a corner in one of the hallways waiting for their captain, students were running to their classes when Naruto was seen walking casually towards them, his hands in his pockets and his mask back on his face.

"Fox! where the hell have you been? We have been waiting for you for so long." Ino seethed, throwing a punch towards Naruto who caught it before her fist connected to his face. Ino looked surprised but quickly frowned and pulled her arm back, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the path of life." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Sakura and Sasuke both felt their eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Fox..." Sakura said threateningly. Naruto waved his hands and laughed nervously.

"I was speaking to Albus." Naruto then muttered somewhat darkly. Sasuke peeked up at this. "Since Snake, Dog, Akumaru, and Bug's bugs checked around the castle and everything seems safe, I decided to speak with Dumbledore about the removal of our ANBU masks since Snake was bitching about them." Naruto informed crossing his arms.

"And?" Sasuke said, his eye twitching at the insult but blatantly ignored it.

"I removed my mask to get his reaction, it seemed fine at first, he accepts it, but he did change the way he spoke or acted towards me, he felt superior once he realized I was young." Naruto grumbled. The ninja rolled their eyes at that. Of course, they honestly expected that reaction once they removed their masks.

"Harry Potter also hates our very existence so there's that too." Naruto added and the ninja shrugged not really caring other than Hinata who frowned.

"If he hates us.. then how are we supposed to gain his trust?" Hinata asked. All the shinobi turned towards her, and it was kind of trippy seeing them turn like that, giving her that look.

"We don't need his trust." Sasuke shrugged. Hinata glared at him and shook her head.

"Of course we do, how else is he going to tell us stuff that we might need to know?" Hinata defended her statement and Shikamaru nodded.

"She has a point..." Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well its gonna be difficult gaining his trust, along with his female friend, they both seem dead sure on hating us." Naruto said and Hinata pondered.

"And what if we go undercover like we did on the train?" Hinata asked and Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"Not it." He said quickly, then a chorus of not its were heard and Hinata wanted to poke their chakra points really badly. Hinata looked at her team hopefully, giving them her famous wide puppy eyes.

Kiba cracked first.

"Gah! fine I'll do it, Bug you're going down with me." Shino didn't say anything, hesitantly nodding to the terms. Hinata nodded thankfully and looked at Naruto, hoping that he approves her plan. He seemed reluctant, glancing at Shino, before he nodded slowly.

"Alright, but we need a fill in for the Slytherin dungeons." Naruto said.

"Viper and I can fill in." Temari spoke, Ino giggled at Shikamaru's sigh of disappointment.

"Swan please inform Dumbledore, and use your previous undercover vessels." Naruto said and Hinata nodded disappearing out of thin air.

"Fox, we told the Gryffindors that we got rid of them how are we going to explain this?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged he will discuss with Hinata over the lie, with her being the best liar out all of them, she can easily find a way out of their problem.

"Hinata will figure something out, for now we need twelve classes to guard, we have exactly twelve of us to guard one class with team eight undercover, we are three men down." Naruto spoke.

"Bug, Dog, and Akumaru, along with Swan, your sole purpose is to gain Potter's trust, get close to him and his friends, and make sure your identity is hidden at all costs." Naruto ordered and both shinobi nodded and the nin dog barked.

"Henge no jutsu!"

Kiba and Shino did the hand sign and in a poof of smoke Kiba and Akumaru were twins again and Shino was a Ravenclaw first year.

"Bug, I know you cant withhold the transformation jutsu for too long... approximately how long can you hold it?" Naruto asked and Shino shrugged.

"Around 4 hours maybe 5, my bugs get angry if I leave it more than that." Shino said, his voice now higher causing Kiba and Akumaru to laugh.

"That's alright, make sure you let them out when you need to, but be careful, the last thing we need is for you to be seen with bugs flying out of your vessel." Shino nodded. Footsteps were heard and the group looked back to see a curly blonde haired Slytherin walking towards them. Gaara, Temari, Neji, and Tenten looked at the visitor skeptically but the rest knew it was Hinata, although Naruto found it slightly odd knowing Hinata is in a male's body.

"Dumbledore has been informed and added our names into the list of students attending this school." Hinata said, once she reached the group, everyone but Sakura and Shino had to refrain from doing a double take at the deep sound of her voice.

"S-swan?" Tenten asked a trickle of blood leaving her nose and Neji glared at his cousin.

"Why did you choose a male body?" Neji asked and Hinata shrugged.

"Why does it matter?"

The group all muttered agreeing with Hinata's statement, nods and hums were heard, even a 'get with the times Hawk' coming from Shikamaru. Neji felt his veins pump in his forehead in annoyance.

"Hn. Whatever." Neji muttered crossing his arms.

"Anyways, we have the same elective classes with Harry, Dumbledore said it would look to suspicious if we had the same main classes as him considering Dog and I are older students and Bug being younger." Hinata explained and the group nodded.

"And what classes are those?" Gaara asked Hinata looked at him.

"Care of Magical creatures, Divination, and Herbology." Hinata replied and Naruto nodded that was enough classes for them to get closer.

"Are we going to talk about the fact that none of you are Gryffindor? They seem to loathe Slytherins, I don't see a problem between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff or vice versa with Ravenclaw." Choji added and Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Ronald Weasley does have a slight dislike towards Slytherins." Naruto nodded and Sasuke scoffed.

"Slight?"

"Just approach them and hope for the best Swan, I know you can make friends even if there is a stupid childish rivalry between houses." Naruto muttered.

"That's rich coming from you." Sai scoffed. "You and Snake had a rivalry that lasted for _years_."

"Rivalries are important in a shinobi's life, how are we going to surpass our limits if we don't have a rival to beat against? Its a form of motivation." Lee said, throwing his fist in the air. Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we need to be guarding classes and no one is in their positions." Naruto groaned.

Naruto explained who was going where and once he finished he told them to scatter and the ninja went to their respective spots outside their doors of the classroom. Team eight walked slowly through the halls, upset that they cant just jump or body flicker towards their destination.

"Will you be alright Bug?" Hinata asked the dark haired undercover ninja. Shino was rubbing at his arms and nodded. Hinata didn't like that she couldn't even see one single bug flying around the bug user, it was unnatural.

"I will be alright Swan." Shino replied and Hinata smiled softly.

"We need to stop calling ourselves by our code names and use our undercover names." Kiba said, grabbing at Shino's shoulders pulling him back slightly, causing the bug user to scowl.

"You humans and your awkward limbs." Akumaru growled as he tripped slightly causing Kiba to laugh loudly.

"Come on Akumaru, admit it, you love to speak in our language." Hinata giggled. Akumaru blushed and dug his hands into the pockets of his human vessel's pants.

"It does make it slightly easier to speak to you guys instead of that doofus."

"Excuse me? I've been through war and I never felt more attacked in my life." Kiba pouted, an identical face that matched Akumaru's, only he had earring studs attached to his ears.

"What _are_ your undercover names anyways?" Shino asked

"Kyle and Kole Hale." Kiba said, pointing at himself first and then at Akumaru.

"Really?" Shino blinked. "Kyle and Kole?"

"It was his idea." Akumaru pointed towards Kiba who scowled.

"Well it was the first thing that popped into my head, you fool. At least I came up with the names, you didn't even try thinking for some!" Kiba said causing Akumaru to frown, a crease forming in the middle of his brows.

"Oh so now you're putting the blame on me?" Akumaru glared looking at his partner who crossed his arms looking away.

"They're not bad names." Kiba defended himself and Akumaru sighed.

"Come on guys, we're late for our classes." Hinata sighed and then suddenly stopped. "Oh, this is my stop, Potions... Uh, I'll see you guys later." Hinata smiled grabbing the handle of the door and opening, disappearing as she entered and the door closed behind her.

"Alright _Zachary,_ We're off to Care of Magical Creatures, have fun in Transfiguration." Kiba said while Akumaru sent Shino a peace sign, and walked off pushing each other on their way towards their class. Shino sighed in irritation feeling his skin tingle and entered his classroom where Professor McGonagall introduced him to the class albeit giving him a glare for being late to the class. It's gonna be a long year, Shino thought.

* * *

Far from the magical school in a abandoned mansion, inside sat a weak dark wizard, preparing his plans to finally accomplish his goals. His dark figure looked like a mere shadow. The fireplace creating dancing shadows around the large room, dimly lighting it. He was alone, not wanting to be bothered. Outside of the dark wizard's door stood a stranger, his hair jet black with streaks of red, with sickly pale skin and a white kimono covering his body, slightly hiding his bare feet, a black belt loosely placed on his waist. But what stood out the most from this foreign stranger was the golden staff the man was holding and his face. The man was missing his eyes and the area where they should be, looked like nothing but dark pits of nothing. The man had a sweet looking smile, that looked very sinister and demonic like. The man opened the door where the dark wizard was spending his time alone, not knowing the presence of his visitor.

"Its a very nice place you have here Tom." The stranger smiled looking around the room and then focusing his gaze on Voldemort, who stood up quickly, pulling out his wand. The stranger didn't even flinch as the magical object pointed at his face, not even a blink.

"Oh don't embarrass yourself." The stranger said. "Put your little useless toy away." The stranger giggled. Voldemort sneered at the figure but lowered his wand. Voldemort realized that the stranger was foreign by his sense of fashion and wondered how the hell he even entered with his death eaters protecting every inch of this place and not to mention the wards.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked loudly, showing his dominance, trying to portray that he is not a wizard to be messed with. The man hummed and walked towards the tray where he made himself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch where Voldermort's previous sitting area. Voldemort seethed. Who was this? Acting like he owns the place.

"Don't fret, I'm an ally." The man waved it off, blowing off the steam of his cuppa. Voldemort paused at this, looking rather shocked. This person just waltzed in here, compliments him on his décor, grabs himself a cup of tea and sits on Voldemort's favorite seat and just nonchalantly says he's an ally, who just is this man?

"Who are you?"

"I just said-"

"I need a name." Voldemort snapped, he was getting slightly annoyed. The man was obviously being very vague with his answers. The man giggled, and Voldemort knew that this man was very flamboyant.

"You may call me Hotaru."

"Hotaru?"

"Yes I just said it." Hotaru rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

"You said you wanted to be my ally, why is that? What is your purpose?" Voldemort wanted to know, this man obviously came a long way for a reason, especially if he wanted to associate himself with someone who people fear to speak his name.

"Let's just say I need something and once I attain it, I can help you accomplish your goals." The man said looking up from his eyelashes. Voldemort wanted to know if the man can actually see, but even for an evil and cruel wizard, he wasn't shallow to ask someone something like that, no, he would ease into it.

"How can I trust you when I hardly even know you." Voldemort hissed. Hotaru shrugged as he looked at his painted nails in boredom.

"You don't have to trust me, I don't trust you.. yet here I am."

"I accept your alliance, but I am weak, we must wait until I regain my strength." Voldemort angrily said, after a long moment of silence considering his decision. Hotaru glanced at the dark wizard and put his hand down and stood up.

"We don't have time to wait." Hotaru hissed as he pressed his palm on Voldemort's chest, a red light caressing the dark wizard's body. Voldemort felt a sudden chill and darkness, for a split second he thought this was his end. He believed he would die at the hands of a stranger without completing anything, but just like the feeling suddenly came, it quickly disappeared and he felt regenerated. He no longer felt any pain and he looked at the man in bewilderment.

"How?" Voldemort started. "You don't even have a wand."

"I don't need those silly accessories." The man giggled and Voldemort side glanced at the staff. Hotaru followed his line of sight and glared.

"This is not an accessory, it is an important artifact that will give me what I want." Hotaru grumbled looking at his staff like it was his most prized possession.

"Then what is it?" Voldemort asked curiously. Hotaru gave a sinister grin and the staff glowed red.

"Merlin's staff."

* * *

 **Just 8k this chapter. Deal with it.**

 **(starts to laugh nervously)**

 **Okay here me out... I was writing this chapter and I don't know what the fuckity fuck happened but the universe decided to fucking punch me in the face and delete everything I typed out, so I cried for like five minutes and pushed my laptop away in petty anger blaming everything around me and I was in a rut, upset that I typed it out but then it was gone, taken away from me! But I came back and got my ass back to work to provide for my people. I also had to do some homework cause a bitch needs her education and get her fucking degree already smh. Anyways accept my excuse and forgive me for my tardiness my people!**

 **Anyways I left it in a slight cliffhanger lol.**

 **I was gonna say something else but I forgot lmao , probably didn't matter, see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Six: The History of Merlin

**Lol here *throws chapter at you***

 ** _Disclaimer: you already know I don't own those master pieces smh._**

 **Chapter Six: The History of Merlin**

"Another boring year of wizard history, someone just curse me!" Ronald cried. "That's it, I'm dropping this class next year."

"This class is very important Ron." Hermione scolded. "There is many important facts that we must know about the past to succeed in the future."

"Of course you would say that Hermione." Ron scoffed. Harry shook his head at the two and continue to stare ahead with an expressionless face. He had so much on his mind that he cant even comprehend himself. He just has this weird feeling that something is going to happen, something bad.

The trio arrived late, but the class hasn't seemed to have started, which confused Harry. Professor Binns was hardly ever late to class. His thoughts were of course interrupted as Professor Binns suddenly appeared in the class muttering words under his breath before he sighed and looked up at his class.

"As you are all aware, it is your fourth year and therefore you will be taking your O.W.L.s later in the year." Professor Binns said rather loudly as the class quieted down at the presence of their professor. Harry was not very excited to be taking those, he would have to worry about that and also making sure he's not going to be killed by Voldemort.

"I was just going to make you students write weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century but I have come to the conclusion that its best to go a different approach this year and have weekly essays about the legendary Merlin." Binns explained. Everyone in the room started murmuring in praise at the mention of the legendary wizard.

"Professor Binns? Isn't Merlin just a myth?" Hermione asked, her hand raised. The Professor looked at the bushy haired girl for a couple seconds before he looked away and clasped his hands.

"I believe Merlin to be a myth, although many believe in the Prince of Enchanters to be real." Binn's spoke rather gruffly on his reply. Harry doesn't know much about the legendary wizard other than the basics of what he grew up with and mentions of Merlin from other students, but he doesn't know much to say that he knows everything about the powerful wizard.

"I thought you didn't like to teach myths Professor?" Neville said, his eyebrows furrowed in sincere confusion.

"You are correct Mr. Longbottom." Professor Binns scowled. "But certain discussions have been aroused and I have been told that this topic must be taught."

"So please, take out a piece of parchment paper and ink up your feather quills we have a long day."

"Now, can anyone tell me about the Order of Merlin?" Professor Bins asked Hermione raised he hand after the question was asked, you can practically hear Ron's eyes roll.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The Order of Merlin is an organization that promoted muggle rights, creating rules against using magic on them." Hermione explained. Professor Binns nodded at the answer.

"That is correct, five points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled and the Gryffindors quietly cheered. A few minutes have passed and Harry was still in wonder of everything Merlin has accomplished, although he did grimace a bit when he found out that Merlin was sorted into the Slytherin house, which caused the Slytherin side of the room to brag about their house being the best.

Harry wrote down the notes that magically appeared on the black board, and let go of his quill when his hand started to cramp.

"Psst... Harry!." Ron whispered behind Harry. The dark haired wizard was angry at his best friend for not being on his side about the shinobi discussion they had with Professor Dumbledore. Ron always sided with him, so why was this any different to Ron? Does Ron not get the situation they're in?

"What?!" Harry whispered harshly after a few minutes of Ron calling at him. He turned and looked at Ron with a glare.

"You're still not angry are you?" Ron asked guiltily. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back, facing the blackboard noticing the notes he was writing down were erased and replaced by a new set. Harry inwardly groaned and decided to ask Hermione to copy the notes he missed.

"Harry don't be angry." Ron pleaded. Harry wanted to forgive him, but he couldn't. Ron was not right in the head if he thinks that what the shinobi do as their profession was okay, and it wasn't okay, it was disgusting and only low lives take that type of path.

"Now before Merlin created the Order of Merlin, Merlin himself went to the Muggle world where he became the advisor of the Legendary King Arthur and joined his court." Professor Binns informed, bringing both Ron and Harry out of their thoughts.

"Why would anyone want to live amongst muggles?" Draco asked in disgust, as if the idea was a disease. Hermione rolled her eyes and elbowed Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Typical Malfoy." She muttered and Harry nodded agreeing.

"Ah, Morgana le Fay, King Arthur's half sister and a powerful dark witch shared the same thoughts, although she was a half blood, she resented muggles and believed that wizards and witches shouldn't be in hiding in fear from muggles." Binns quirked an eyebrow as he explained.

"She has a point, we shouldn't be hiding who we are." Someone in the room muttered, Harry couldn't pinpoint the voice, but he slightly agreed. He knows that if the wizarding world would be exposed chaos would be an uprising and possibly bring the destruction of the wizarding world, it was too much of a risk to make muggles understand.

"Merlin also agreed." Professor Binns nodded before he continued. "But Morgana le Fay wanted the destruction of muggles so that witches and wizards alike could no longer be hiding, Merlin wanted a more peaceful approach where muggles and the wizarding world all live peacefully amongst each other." Professor Binns paused and unclasped his hands apart and turned away from his class.

"Although his wishes didn't turn out the way he had hoped for, the wizarding world is at peace away from muggles as it should be." Binns finished. Harry wondered how life would be if muggles and the wizarding world would live together in peace. Merlin wished for too much. It was an impossible wish, Harry thought. Merlin was foolish if he truly believed muggles and wizards could live peacefully amongst each other.

"Professor Binns? If the wizarding world was still hidden... then how did Merlin become apart of King Arthur's court?" Ron asked, the question surprised the Professor, as well as Harry. Ron hardly ever asks questions in class. This topic must truly inspire his students, Professor Binns thought.

The Professor coughed and crossed his arms noticing a figure in the corner of his room but ignored it entirely, excited to answer the question his red head student asked.

"Good question Mr. Weasley!" Professor Binns started happily. "As you know the previous tyrant of a king executed all those with magic until King Arthur sat in the throne, he was more open minded and befriended the wizard."

"King Arthur appointed Merlin as the court wizard and his advisor. Merlin would assist the King during his reign which of course did not go well with Morgana Le Fay, she despised Merlin, with him being a pure blood she thought that Merlin would despise muggles as much as she did, but Merlin helped muggles, which helped somewhat changed the minds of muggles on how they felt about wizards and witches."

"But Merlin didn't expect Morgana le Fay to be such a powerful enemy... a war was started between dark wizards and witches including the dark and powerful Druid wizard Mordred fought against those who followed Merlin, and alas Merlin won and although King Arthur died during battle, The witch Morgana and the wizard Mordred were defeated but the damage was done..." Professor Binns sighed.

"The muggles truly saw the power of wizards and witches and feared it, the fear of muggles turned into anger and once again the wizarding world had to go into hiding. But Merlin never gave up the hope of his wish and created what we know today the Order of Merlin." Professor Binns finished. The students remained silent in awe of this powerful wizard. Everything he has accomplished was unbelievable which is probably why most people think of it as a myth.

"Professor Binns? Do you know the type of wand Merlin had?" Harry asked. If a wizard as powerful as Merlin, he would most likely have had a powerful wand.

"Ah Mr. Potter. The details of his wand is unknown but it is believed his wand was made of English oak wood but a few amount disagree... It is said that Merlin was too powerful to hold a wand, that his power could only be contained by a golden staff but of course that is an unbelievable rumor... no one is that powerful enough to withstand a staff." Professor Binns laughed and Harry agreed. Every wizard in history had a wand, there can't be a wizard alive to hold such a powerful artifact.

"Why can't wizards or witches use a staff Professor Binns?" Ron asked imagining himself holding a staff instead of a wand while Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ron.

"A staff is too powerful, so powerful that your hands are burned to ashes if touched, especially a golden staff." Hermione explained and Ron's eyes widened at that and gulped the lump in his throat.

"That is correct Ms. Granger." Professor Binns nodded as he went and sat on top of his desk.

"If Merlin did own a staff then that would make him the most powerful wizard in history." Draco piped up saying his words in awe. Professor Binns nodded but sighed.

"Yes that would be, but of course the golden staff is only a rumor." Binns said opening a textbook that was sitting beside him.

"Hn. If Merlin did have to use a staff, I suppose that would make him powerful but he most likely couldn't control his own chakra." A voice said, standing behind the rows of students in a dark corner. Professor Binns narrowed his eyes and followed the voice back to where he saw the figure earlier. Professor Binns stared at the masked ninja in surprise wondering when he had arrived, but he smiled at the guest nonetheless and shook his head in amusement.

"And why is that ...?"

"Hawk."

"Ah yes Hawk, Why do you think the legendary Merlin couldn't control his own powers?" Professor Binns said with a small chuckle. Harry gritted his teeth at the sudden presence of the ninja but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Well it's the same reason why you magical folk need wands." Neji has been standing in the same spot for a while now and had been listening to the lecture and also keeping his guard up for anything suspicious.

"We use wands to channel our magic for more complex results." Professor Binns smiled trying not to seem offended.

"You use wands cause you can not withstand the power of your chakra, even with the small amount that you have it is too much for your bodies to withhold and therefore use your wands to channel it out, to control it for you, other than training and doing it yourself." The masked shinobi muttered distastefully. Professor Binns smile dropped and glared at the ninja and uncrossed his arms.

"It is called magic, something you do not have." Professor gritted and Harry smiled at this, staring at the ninja he has not personally met, but he does remind him of Snake, personality wise. The ninja stayed quiet for a few seconds, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"I didn't mean to offend, I was simply stating facts. I apologize if I hurt your feelings." Hawk said, the apology sounding sincere to Harry's surprise. Maybe he wasn't like Snake, Harry thought.

"And I do realize that you call it magic but where I'm from we call it chakra, I am more comfortable calling it the way I was raised and taught." Neji explained. Professor Binns stood confused but nodded his head accepting his apology.

"So you do have magic? if you consider magic and chakra alike it must mean you have it." Professor Binns asked. Neji hesitated to answer his question but shrugged nonetheless.

"Yes, but we don't use wands, it would be rather embarrassing if we did. A laughing stock in our village I'd say." The ninja muttered and now every student felt offended at the ninja's words. Neji never really had a filter, he was always honest and always said what he was thinking without thinking about the other persons feelings, it was just the way he is.

"Wandless magic? That's impossible." Professor Binns laughed. "You must be joking."

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Hawk grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he looked straight forward.

"How do you know we have little ch-chakra?" Hermione stammered with the word. Neji turned his head slightly to look at her and sighed.

"I can see it with my eyes."

"Your eyes." Ron blinked. The masked shinobi nodded slowly as if it was the most obvious thing.

"My eyes could see everybody's chakra if I wanted to." Hawk said as if it was an everyday thing, which technically it was for the lavender white eyed Hyuga.

"I doubt it." Draco scoffed and Neji looked at the blonde haired Slytherin with a glare. Neji took a stepped forward away from the shadow he was standing in, the light finally hitting him and whispers were heard as the masked mysterious ninja walked towards Draco. Once Neji was facing the blonde wizard he crouched down to come face to face with the seated student and Draco gasped as the pupil less eyes stared at his own.

"W-what the hell?" Draco stuttered as the ninja kept glaring at him and suddenly his eyes changed and a small pupil appeared in the middle that made Draco try to get away, but the ninja stood up and looked around the room and stopped and stared at Harry Potter.

"Out of everyone in this class, Harry Potter has the strongest chakra out of all of you." Neji stated. Harry hid his face on his desk as everyone turned to look at him with jealous glares.

"Well that is to be expected if he lived through you know who's killing curse." Hermione said, although envy did lace slightly in her tone. The whole class started murmuring and Binns slammed the book he was holding onto the desk causing a loud sound to echo around the room.

"Mr. Hawk please return to your spot in the shadows and refrain from interfering in my class again." Professor Binns stared and Neji scowled but did as he was told, he didn't want to cause any problems.

"Now let's get back to the topic... eh? Where was I? Ah! Yes. Much as Merlin and Morgana are important, we mustn't forget about Mordred, he was a Druid wizard who was sorted in Gryffindor for his courage and bravery, and was good friends with Merlin, but of course friendship doesn't last forever for everyone. Mordred later went dark as he sought revenge towards Arthur and Merlin for unknown reasons." Binns explained as he tried to take away the attention that was focused on the ninja.

"Mordred joined Morgana and swore his loyalty to her. Morgana didn't trust the Druid knowing he was once friends with Merlin and therefore asked Mordred if he truly wanted her trust, King Arthur had to die by his hand, knowing that the legendary king was precious to Merlin, Morgana knew they were the closest of friends and Mordred knew this as well, but his mind clouded with revenge he didn't care and killed the king during the war."

"And they say only dark wizards descended from Slytherin." Draco scoffed. "Gryffindors should keep their bloody mouths shut."

"One dark wizard. Compared to the thousands you lot have!" Ron shouted.

"Thousands?! Why you -"

"Enough!" Binns shouted before he sighed. "As I was saying, Morgana and Mordred assumed that once the king falls, Merlin would be vulnerable and weak, but they were mistaken... the kings death did struck the powerful wizard, but the loss triggered something in Merlin, unimaginable power was supposedly unleashed and every enemy wizard that was against Merlin fell to their deaths that same night. Merlin took the pleasure to behead both Morgana and Mordred himself for being the cause of Arthur's death." Binns shuddered as he explained the historic events.

"Merlin?! He had such a heart to behead an old friend?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry don't you get it? Mordred killed King Arthur, he was his pupil, he watched the man grow, literally for Merlin's sake, I don't blame him if he went and avenged his death, I would do the same for you and Hermione." Ron rushed out and Harry looked at his friend in surprise.

"B-but still, how can a man just take a life like that? I just don't understand." Harry muttered.

"It is believed that Merlin was never the same after the battle, he closed himself off and became a hermit, no one truly knows what happened to him or how he died, it's all one big mystery till this day." Binns added and Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Could he still be alive?" Hermione asked and Professor Binns laughed.

"Ms. Granger, centuries have passed, I doubt Merlin was immortal, no... I say if he was real, he died somewhere alone and heartbroken." Professor frowned.

"Well that's very depressing." A student in the class muttered.

"We must also discuss the different view points of both Morgana and Merlin, but unfortunately we have run out of time so we will discuss about it tomorrow, until then this weeks essay will be about what you think the differences about Morgana le Fay and Merlin are and compare and contrast on their own different views of peace." Binns said and the class all wrote down their assignment down while also sneakily glancing at the ninja that stood back into his spot.

"Make sure you do plenty of research, the library has many books about the legendary Merlin so I don't see how any of you will have any trouble concerning this assignment." Binns informed as he went back to grab the book he was previously holding.

"I'll we be expecting all the essays to be complete by the end of the week.. class dismissed." Binns exclaimed before he waved the students off who smiled and grabbed their belongings before stepping out of the class in a crowded manner.

* * *

The first class of the day has ended and Shikamaru sighed in relief. The strategic ninja almost fell asleep in the class he was gaurding but still managed to keep his eyes open. When the professor dismissed his class, the clever ninja poofed out of the room faster than the legendary shinobi known as the yellow flash or also well known as the fourth Hokage.

Shikamaru regrouped with Ino and Choji in the middle of the hallway in the third floor. Ino and Choji were both arguing about Choji's bag of chips while Shikamaru watched the stair cases move again.

"They move at exactly 4 minutes and 36 seconds." Shikamaru drawled as the stair case connected to the hall they were standing on.

"What are you blabbering about?" Ino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her tone and shrugged.

"The stairs. They move precisely after 4 minutes and 36 seconds."

"Oh, do they." Choji said astounded as he walked onto the the staircase and like Shikamaru said the stairs moved, making Choji move to the fourth floor.

"Deer was right!" Choji shouted from the fourth floor before he disappeared and then reappeared on the third floor beside them again in a blink of an eye.

"Only you would notice things like that." Ino scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the strategic ninja. Shikamaru sighed and placed his arms at the back of his head.

"Hawk." Choji said as he caught sight of the Hyuga walking towards them.

"What are you doing up here?" Ino asked the dark haired Hyuga. Neji sighed and looked at the three ninja.

"I was taking a walk before the next class starts." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded.

"I get it, your class was boring too huh?"

"Somewhat, it did interest me slightly." Neji murmured. Ino blinked and laughed.

"Right, like something would interest you." Ino laughed and Neji glared at the blonde.

"The History of Magic professor was lecturing about the legendary wizard Merlin." Neji explained.

"I heard a kid say that name earlier." Choji said, digging his hand into the bag of potato chips.

"What is so important about a famous wizard." Ino asked and Neji shrugged.

"Call it a hunch." Neji said and Shikamaru sighed.

"Sounding a lot like Kakashi." Shikamaru said, putting his arms down. Neji scowled at Shikamaru for comparing him to Kakashi.

"Why do you have a hunch about this Merlin guy? Isn't he dead?" Choji asked as he wiped his hands on his pants. Ino grimaced as she stared at her team mate but stayed silent.

"Yes, Merlin lived through the medieval times but I just have this feeling, I think we should talk to the captain about this." Neji explained and Ino scoffed.

"What would he say about this? I honestly don't know how that knucklehead became captain." Ino muttered.

"If you were opposed to the decision why didn't you say anything back home?" Shikamaru said and Ino shrugged.

"Everyone seemed fine with it, I didn't want to look like an ass." Ino grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Lord Hokage made the decision, he obviously knows what he's doing we shouldn't worry about it." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded agreeing.

"Lord Kakashi is probably the most clever Hokage we've had, I'm sure he knew what he was doing once he made the decision." Shikamaru said and Choji nodded along, munching on his snack.

"I suppose, I just don't want us to fail this mission." Ino sighed. "But what am I saying?! what could possibly go wrong?"

"Knock on wood Cat, your about to jinx it." Choji muttered and Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jinxing anythi-"

"Guys! We need to go now! Intruders were seen in the school's perimeter!" Lee body flickered beside them, panting with wide eyes as tried to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?!" Neji hissed and Lee dug his finger through his fringe of hair as he gulped the lump in his throat.

"I don't know! One minute Dog and Akumaru we're outside the next they came running to Naruto yelling about intruders..." Lee rasped out and Neji sighed and rubbed his palm on his face.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru cursed before he disappeared out of thin air.

"Well done Ino, you jinxed it." Choji muttered as he body flickered along with Neji.

"What was he talking about? You know what it doesn't matter we have to go!" Lee yelled out before he poofed after the others. Ino stood there alone in surprise before she glared and disappeared along with her comrades.

The five shinobi appeared outside next to their comrades who appeared to have an eyeing stand off. Masked enemies stood across from them wearing cloaks, wands out pointing threateningly at them.

"Who are you?!" Naruto growled, as he analyzed their enemy. Neji realized that Hinata along with the rest of Team eight were no where to be seen, most likely keeping their guard up inside the school, that thought alone relieved the Hyuga's nerves slightly.

"We don't have to answer by the likes of you!" The masked enemy sneered. Sasuke growled at the reply and pulled out a pair of shuriken, ready to aim at their necks.

"The question is who are you?" Another enemy spoke, it was the voice of a woman, she stepped forward slightly, the small move causing Sasuke to quickly throw the shuriken towards her, both sharp weapons slicing her neck at the process.

"Hn, we're someone you shouldn't be messing with." Sasuke smirked as he watched the woman's body collapse. Her blood seeping out slowly and onto the green grass, staining it with a crimson color.

"At least try not to kill all of them!" Naruto gritted, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even mean to kill them, just graze them a bit.

"It's not my fault they're so fragile." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed other weapons from the many pockets that he had.

The enemy watched in horror as they watched her lifeless corpse continue to seep out blood, her skin getting paler each second that passes by. The leader of the group of enemies charged towards them first, all twelve shinobi pulled out their weapons and waited until the enemy made their first move.

"Avada Kedavra!" The cloaked figure pointed the curse towards Gaara, which caused his sand to block it. The gusts of sand surprised the enemies as they watched it protect its host, as if it had a mind of its own, but that didn't stop them as they continued to throw curses and jinxes.

Naruto watched as the bodies dropped as well when he slashed a wizard in his chest. Naruto watched the body drop and groan in pain. Naruto frowned and turned to Sai who pulled out a different scroll. Before Sai began to paint he caught Naruto's eye.

"Dragon, fly around the perimeter, make sure no one else is coming." Naruto ordered and Sai nodded, seconds later Sai was on his ink bird and taking off in a flash. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as a spell went towards his direction, Naruto quickly backed flip and dodged it and gritted in anger.

Across from Naruto, Tenten dodged a spell and continued running as she pulled out a scroll that summoned a giant shuriken and threw it. Tenten watched it bend and slice the bodies of five enemies, the sound of the gushing bodies made Tenten grimace but she ignored it and kept her guard up, dodging the spells that were sent her way.

The gore image surprised the enemies, they didn't expect deadly weapons, it was an odd thing to use in the wizarding world.

The bodies collapsed in halves, blood splattering everywhere in front of the school. Tenten huffed and walked up to the last body where the giant shuriken planted itself on the body and grabbed it, slightly pushing the corpse off her weapon.

A few feet away from the mistress of weapons fought Ino and Sakura back to back, Ino holding pairs of kunai and Sakura in a fighting stance, before they ran to the enemies that came at them.

Ino growled before she jumped and aimed for the enemies chest. The wizard tried to run away from the blonde kunoichi, but Ino was too fast and body flickered ending up right in front of the enemy, her kunai digging itself into the wizard's chest.

Ino's enemy victim grabbed at his chest in surprise as his blood gushed out and collapsed on his knees until his face planted on the ground. Ino looked at the corpse in front of her with a frown before jumping away and on to the next.

Sakura tumbled on the ground seeing a green light coming towards her direction. Sakura gritted her teeth at the wizard who went to wave his wand again, but Sakura wasn't going to have it. Sakura ran as quickly as she could and threw a punch at the wizard, hitting the enemy in the stomach. Sakura watched as the body flew after the impact hitting a tree. Every ninja heard the wizard's bones breaking and Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura was used to the other person coming back to their feet after a punch, but she never seen someone break like a twig. Sakura heard how the wizard's neck broke, how he died in the instant once he hit the tree, which in turn also broke in half. Sakura didn't mean for that to happen, maybe make the enemy unconscious but not kill him.

"Slug! There's no time for that!" Ino yelled, her glaring eyes had a knowing glint and Sakura closed her eyes and breathed before her determined face etched back. Ino knocked out he enemy she was handling and walked up to Sakura.

"You okay?" Ino said softly and Sakura nodded.

"Hai, it's just harder to keep them alive I guess.." Sakura bit the bottom of her lip nervously as she went to glance back at the dead corpse that she caused but Ino put a hand on Sakura's bare shoulder, distracting the pink haired kunoichi.

"Like Snake said, they're fragile... it was bound to happen." Ino comforted and Sakura smiled under her mask.

"Ino!" Sakura warned as she watched a witch pointing her wand behind the blonde kunoichi's back. Ino smoothly turned around and threw a kunai towards the witch, landing on the woman's neck. Ino winced as blood gushed out of the wound, staining both Sakura and Ino in the deep red color. Sakura quickly went to catch the dying corpse of the witch and proceeding to lay her down and closing her eyes in respect. Sakura smiled sadly and Ino sighed.

"I want this over with." Ino muttered and Sakura nodded.

"You would think that after years of being a shinobi and the war we should be used to death by now." Sakura pursed her lips and Ino tried to wipe the blood off her hair.

"They day we're used to it, is the day we're not human anymore." Ino softly said before she motioned towards the battle with her head. "We should go."

"Naruto and Sasuke better wrap this up soon." Sakura muttered to no one in particular but Ino nodded anyway agreeing with the pink haired kunoichi's statement.

The enemy wizards and witches no longer tried to get close to shinobi and rather stayed afar throwing their spells from a long distance. They finally grasped the fact that if they got close they wouldn't make it out alive. Naruto wasn't going to have any of that. Naruto looke around the field and saw Sakura and Ino running towards them, he grimaced at the sight of blood staining the kunoichi's bodies and growled, he's had enough. No more playing around.

"Deer!" Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru nodded already knowing what Naruto wanted and looked around the group of enemies, calculating distance before he huffed and did his hand sign. Black shadows emerged from Shikamaru's shadow and reached the remaining enemies.

"Shadow paralysis jutsu, complete." Shikamaru smirked and Naruto grinned and gave a nod to his comrades.

"Snake!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave a sinister like grin under his mask before he pulled out his bandaged arm and ran towards the remaining enemies.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out and aimed for one of the cloaked enemies. Naruto sneered and ran to another.

"Rasengan!" Naruto gritted out. Both planted their signature jutsu on the enemy and watched them fall to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"Deer!" Ino shouted. Everyone was too busy watching Sasuke and Naruto to notice that one of the enemies was sneaking behind Shikamaru. The cloaked figure waved his wand and pointed it towards the strategic ninja. Shikamaru dodged it too late as the red light hit him in the back.

"Crucio!" The curse hit Shikamaru from behind and the strategic ninja yelled out in pain, his jutsu breaking causing the six masked enemies to jump back into action. Choji watched as Shikamaru fell down to the ground withering in pain, and quickly ran towards the enemy that caused his best friend excruciating pain. The cloaked enemy realized that Choji was coming after him and took off into a run. Choji gritted his teeth in anger.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" Choji yelled out and his right arm grew large in size grabbing the enemy in his hand and squeezing the body in his hand until he felt it explode in his grasp. Choji grimaced at the feeling and released the jutsu, looking at his bloody hand, the Akimichi ninja shook his wrist to remove the excess blood and quickly crouched down to Shikamaru's side, who was still groaning in pain.

"Are you Alright?" Choji asked. Shikamaru opened one of his eyes and looked at his team mate with a glare.

"Oh no yeah I'm fucking fantastic." Shikamaru groaned sarcastically trying to get back up. Choji shook his head and pushed him back down on the ground.

"Let Slug have a look at you." Choji muttered and Shikamaru sighed. Choji looked up and glanced around the team of ninja who were still fighting and found Sakura behind Naruto and Sasuke. Choji was about to call the pink haired kunoichi but another body sat next to his. Ino scowled at Choji and then threw a concerning look towards Shikamaru.

"I got this." The blonde kunoichi muttered and placed her hands ontop of Shikamaru's chest. A green orb of light appeared and Ino pursed her lips as she quickly got to work on healing her team mate.

"Crocodile, you go help the others." Ino muttered and Choji nodded hesitantly before getting back on his feet and throwing a concerning glance towards Shikamaru before going back to the fight.

"What's going on?" Choji asked as he reached Temari and Gaara.

"They brought back up, there's about eleven more of them." Gaara muttered, his sand flying around. Temari turned to Choji with wide eyes.

"How's Deer?" Temari asked.

"He's gonna be fine." Choji replied and Temari gave a small nod before she glared at the open field full of fighting ninja and wizard. Temari grasped her large fan and opened it causing the powerful gust of wind to knock out a pair of cloaked wizards to fall on their asses.

"Viper! Now!" Temari gritted and Gaara closed his eyes as he concentrated his chakra with his sand.

"Sand binding coffin!" Gaara muttered his eyes opened and red veins appeared around his green pupil less eyes as his sand flew out of his gourd and into the fallen wizards trapping them in a pile of inescapable sand. A minute later blood seeped out of the sand coffins signifying their deaths. Gaara dropped his hands and wiped off the sweat that was dripping off his forehead.

"Two down." Choji muttered before he ran to help the others. Choji, Temari, and Gaara all stopped where the others were.

"Alright this is dragging way too long!" Naruto sneered. "Snake!"

"Already on it Dobe." Sasuke gritted out. Naruto and Sasuke both walked closer towards the remaining enemies and glared. The rest stayed behind, knowing what's to come.

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Kagutsuchi!" Sasuke growled as his black flames were aimed at the enemy and connected with Naruto's Rasenshuriken, before they hit the enemies that were trying to escape. The flames erupted burning them alive, their shrilling screams that escaped their lips were loud enough to be heard from the inside of the school. Their bodies burned until they were only dust. Sasuke smirked while Naruto frowned.

"There, finished." Sasuke sighed and dusted himself off.

"No not finished, we attacked all of them! How are we going to grab intel from one of them if they're all dead?!" Naruto shouted as he kicked a dead corpse beside him by accident. Naruto, realizing what he's done prayed for forgiveness to every deity that he could think of while Sasuke snorted in amusement. Naruto glared at the Uchiha and dug his fingers in his hair in distraught.

"Fox, I healed this one slightly, he has about a day to live so he could tell us what we need to know." Sakura said from where she was crouched beside a withering gasping body. Naruto looked towards his pink haired team mate in surprise before he nodded gratefully.

"Ah Slug, arigatō." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head walking towards her.

"You think Dumbledore-San has an interrogation room?" Sai asked, suddenly appearing beside them.

"Sai, is there anymore coming?" Naruto asked. Naruto ordered Sai to fly around the area to see if the wizard enemy brought any more reinforcements during the battle. Fortunately, Sai shook his head with a smile.

"There are no more coming." Sai nodded slightly. Naruto nodded and looked around the bloody field and the corpses laying lifelessely.

"I wonder how they'll clean this mess up?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto shrugged and looked at the remaining enemy on the ground who was panting underneath his mask.

"Let's take him inside, and find Hinata.. if someone's gonna make this guy spill everything it's gonna be her." Naruto muttered. Choji sighed and crouched down and lifted the body like it was a sack of potatoes.

"Let me go! They'll come back for me you know?! You'll face the dark lords wrath." The man muttered, hitting Choji's back weakly with his fists.

"Ow stop it that hurts." Choji sarcastically replied in a bored tone.

Neji disappeared to find Hinata, while Lee and Tenten stayed behind to stack the bodies so it would be easier to get rid of for whoever is going to clean this mess up. The rest of the shinobi team all sluggishly walked into the castle.

Everyone in the castle knew what was happening outside. It was impossible not to hear the horrific screams coming from the death eaters as they were killed, probably in the most torturous way. Most students who had the stomach watched from the windows in horror. Harry and Ron watched while Hermione tried to block out the noise by covering her ears. When the battle was over it was eerily silent, you could hear a pin drop. The door opened loudly, pushed by a tired Sakura. The sound echoing through the halls. The patter of the ninja's feet were loud to the students ears as they watched the ninja walk in, their clothing stained with blood and all sweaty.

"Merlin's beard." Ron said in awe. He frowned when he saw Shikamru limping, holding onto Ino and Sai. Everyone else seemed fine other than the strategic ninja.

"Guys I can walk on my own." Shikamru groaned and Ino scolded.

"Shut up, I don't know what the hell that guy hit you with but it was bad enough to do some damage." Ino frowned. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow before he sighed.

"What a drag."

Harry grimaced at the sight of blood along with Hermione, she was about ready to barf at the sight.

Harry didn't even know what to think as he watched most of the shinobi walking in, not even looking slightly exhausted other than Deer, but the ninja didn't even look tired, he was just injured. Not even a hint of remorse on their faces.

"They defeated more than a dozen death eaters in a matter of minutes!" Ron shouted causing the shinobi to look up and look straight at them.

"Death eaters? Is that what they're called?" Sasuke asked walking up to the Weasley. Ron widened his eyes as the dark haired ninja got close and personal into the red head's personal space.

"Uh y-yeah, they work for you know who." Ron stammered.

"No who? Care to enlighten me." Sasuke blinked, irritated. Ron went to say the name but couldn't. He couldn't even mutter the first letter.

"Voldemort." Harry gritted. "They work for Voldemort."

"Oh. I should've known." Sasuke shook his head feeling slightly stupid. "Shouldn't you be in class instead of frolicking in the hallways?" Sasuke retorted trying to hide his embarrassment as he walked away. Harry glared at the shinobi's back as he walked away. Harry wondered why no one hasn't told them off since they should be in class but he figured the teachers must be busy with everything that's going on outside.

Draco had a sick feeling in his stomach watching the ninja. He didn't realiz that they were immensely powerful and refrained from even mentioning it to his father. Draco was conflicted, he told his father every single detail that happens in the school but he has a feeling that he should keep it to himself for some reason. Draco was to distracted by his thoughts he subconsciously recognized curly blond hair, the sight making him throw out the thoughts he previously had and tried to get a better sight of the familiar hair.

There were rumors that the ninja took care of the missing kids, whatever that means, although Draco had an idea what it meant. The rumor being that the missing kids weren't kids at all but undercover spies. But if that were true why did he see Daniel just now? Was it even him? Draco pushed away the people in his way and there he stopped at the sight of Daniel and his younger brother Zachary along with some Hufflepuff twins. Draco quirked an eyebrow as he watched the ninja that guarded his class talking quietly to them. Daniel had an angry look on his face as he talked with the ninja, most likely telling him off or something and the twins looking confused while Daniel's younger brother rubbed at his arms in irritation. Once Draco was out of shocked state he went to walk towards them but of course something had to get in his way. Draco glared at the two bodies that appeared in front of him.

"Not now you idiots." Draco muttered, Crabbe and Goyle frowned as Draco pushed them away and walked in between them. Draco looked up to he spot he saw the wizards and the ninja but they were gone. Draco cursed under his breath and kicked the stone floor. He looked around the hallway but they were no where to be seen. Draco groaned inwardly bu shrugged it of and realized that he will see Daniel later in the common room, so he wasn't too upset, but he did want to know how he was here considering the rumors that were going around. It all confused the Malfoy, but he was going to find out.

Naruto and the rest of the team walked silently in the hallways of the west towers. Naruto looke out of the windows of the castle before he sighed and placed his arms behind his head.

"We're going to get it from old man Dumbledore when he finds out the kids watched everything." Naruto groaned once Sasuke catched up to the group again.

"It couldn't be helped... nosy little fuckers." Sasuke muttered darkly. "Fox, the masked attackers, they're called Death Eaters and they work for Voldermort." Sasuke informed after. Naruto sighed a pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was only a matter of time when that guy was going to attack... but so soon? It's only the second day." Naruto seethed.

"Maybe it's the year they go head on?" Sai piped up and Sasuke side glanced at the other dark haired shinobi in distaste.

"Or he's been triggered in some way or grew confident?" Sakura threw her opinions for the rest to consider. Temari hummed and Naruto shrugged.

"Why the sudden confidence?" Naruto asked.

"The trigger." Temari pursed her lips.

"Who do you think pulled it?" Hinata suddenly said as she casually joined the group walking along with Shino, Kiba, and Akumaru who all released the transformation jutsu. Neji walked alongside his cousin and quirked and eyebrow.

"Why do you think someone else triggered it?" Naruto asked the skilled female Hyuga. Hinata has gone a long way as a kunoichi after the war, training nonstop daily with the ANBU and spending her free time with Morino Ibiki, which was already odd enough for the group of ninjas when she mentioned it, but it came to use when they found out Hinata was not only the best liar but very scary when she wants to be. Naruto felt so proud to see how Hinata turned out, she even surpassed Neji.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinata said in a sweetly sick voice.

"It isn't, so please explain cousin." Neji muttered rolling his eyes, the only downside of Hinata's advances was her confident attitude. It wasn't much of a downside, everyone are glad that Hinata broke out of her shell, but it could be a bit too much.

"Voldemort, from what I heard, the dark wizard always waited for a precise moment, when everything is exactly the way he wants it.. he takes action." Hinata paused. "But from what happened today he suddenly changed his M.O. sending his men to attack blindly like that is a reckless thing to do, perhaps he wanted to measure the security perhaps or send them as a warning, maybe both." Hinata pursed her lips behind her mask.

"That doesn't explain how someone else caused Voldemort to do this." Gaara noted and Hinata sighed.

"Must be sad having brains the size of a walnut." Hinata remarked, digging her fingers through her dark hair.

"Watch it..." Sasuke growled. Hinata sighed and shrugged.

"The change of M.O." Hinata sighed. "Voldemort is known to do things a certain way, and the only way to change that..."

"Is if he got himself a powerful ally." Naruto concluded and Hinata nodded.

"That doesn't make sense though... couldn't he just change his planning strategy knowing that his past ones went to shit?" Temari asked confused. Hinata hummed at the question and nodded.

"That still could be a possibility." Hinata agreed. "But we also have to take to account how he risked many of his followers today, that over confidence is a hint that he has something or someone else up his sleeve."

"But who could the ally be? Another rouge wizard?" Sai asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know.. but we need to find out.." Hinata stated as they reached Choji who advanced forward away from the group and stood in front of Dumbledore's office enterence. Once they entered Choji dropped the body into Dumbledore's office like a bag of trash. Dumbledore was on his feet immediately. The look of kindness that the ninja had grown accustomed to was gone and replace by an angry look.

"I knew we were gonna get it." Naruto mumbled under his breath and Sakura elbowed him.

"What happened?" Dumbledore roared, his voice booming in the room, although the sound didn't make the ninja flinch it did shock them to see this side of the old wizard.

"We were attacked sir." Naruto asserted, taking a step forward as the captain, he was the one who should explain.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I got the idea that my school was attacked, what I meant was why the bloody hell most of my students weren't protected?!" Dumbledore grew red in the face and Naruto's face twisted in a scowl under his mask.

"They were inside the castle walls, the battle took place outside, we made sure th-"

"No I don't think you understand Naruto Uzumaki, remove your mask I want to see your face!" Dumbledore spat and Naruto sighed and removed his mask.

"The children were unprotected.. they watched you slaughter those Death Eaters!" Dumbledore said in a chilling angry voice.

"I don't see what the problem is." Sasuke angrily pointed out, slightly angry at the way this old man was talking to Naruto, he had no right.

"I understand that you shinobi see such traumatic events in your life at such a young age, but most of these children here haven't! You completely ignored the fact that these are innocent children who haven't even witnessed death, only to have front row seats to a massacre!" Dumbledore shouted and Sasuke closed his mouth shut in a tight line.

"We tried our best to get the kids into their classes, but they wouldn't listen!" Kiba shouted and Akumaru barked.

"And shouldnt it be the professor's jobs to make sure their students are in their classes? We were hired by you to make sure your school is safe! That is exactly what we did, we aren't your students baby sitters got it?!" Sakura gritted as she stepped closer to the older man with every word she spoke until she was chest to chest with the man, Ino had to pull her away before she caused any more problems.

"We're sorry that your students saw what they saw, but we are not going to apologize for doing our job." Choji sighed as he saw the angry and conflicted look on the old man's face.

"We will discuss this more later, perhaps we should rather deal with this instead." Choji added as he looked down at the passed out body in front of him.

"You brought a corpse into my school?!" Dumbledore seethed and Naruto put his mask back on to hide his irritated face.

"He's out cold, we need to ask him some questions... do you have an interrogation room by any chance?" Naruto asked. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No! why on earth would we need an interrogation room in a school?!" Dumbledore seethed and Naruto sighed.

"Alright we get it, you're angry. But right now we need a place to get what we need out of him before he dies." Naruto explained, pointing at the body.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down his anger.

"Alright.. on the seventh floor the room of requirement can be used as you wish." Dumbledore said sitting back down. "Once you're finished we will be speaking about your future as guards here in the school." Dumbledore finished and Naruto quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Very well, see you then." Naruto uttered. Naruto looked at his comrades and gave a single nod, in a blink of an eye they were gone. Dumbledore sat in his office rubbing his temples in stress.

"What did I get myself into." Dumbledore sighed.

* * *

"Everybody calm down!" Ron yelled. The Gryffindors are back in their common room where they were all discussing what happened earlier.

"I'll be having nightmares for years!" Neville panicked as he rubbed his eyes hoping that that would help get rid of the images that were engraved into his head.

"Be quiet!" Ron tried again. The room was now silent and Ron sneered at every student in the room. Harry sat alone by the fire away from everyone else, glaring at the door where the ninja sleep. Hermione played with a loose thread that was attached to her robes while staring at her red headed best friend while he stood ontop of a coffee table.

"Honestly." Ron exhaled. "You all act like children!" Ron glared.

"You did see what we saw didn't you mate?" Dean has his eyebrows raised giving Ron a dirty look.

"I'm traumatized." Colin cried, his eyes were wide in fear and Ron but all tried not to roll his eyes.

"We're wizards and witches for Merlin's sake! One way or another we will be in battle one day and what we saw today is something that we will go through when you know who attacks... whether we like it or not." Ron frowned, finally realizing the real reason why they have such powerful gaurding this year.

"You saw the guards! They're immensely powerful and if Dumbledore hired them... then something's coming.. something big a-and I think we should be prepared for it." Ron stammered. "I don't know what's gonna happen and quite frankly I'm scared, but between us I'm glad we saw what we saw, it showed me that everything will not always be peaceful and it's only a matter of time before destruction comes nocking on our doorstep." Ron took deep breaths as he looked around the room, an insecure and anxious look planted on his face.

"What are you saying Ron?!" Seamus snapped, an outrageous look directed to the Weasley.

"Nothing is gonna happen, and if it does.. Harry will stop it, he's done it before, right Harry?" Dean gave a crooked worried smile and turned to look at the spectacled boy who looked up as he heard his name.

"Are you kidding me?! Harry is just Harry! He is not going to be there by our sides for the rest of our lives to fight our battles, do you even hear yourselves?! Do you think Harry knows all the answers to the problems he has to face?" Ron seethed, his face going red in anger, the color almost matching the color of his hair.

"In case you haven't noticed, Harry is the same age as us, he doesn't have a bloody clue about everything!" Ron said waving a hand towards Harry's direction in anger.

"Ron that's enough." Harry muttered.

"No Harry, I get that you despise the ninja for some stupid reason but that doesn't change the fact that the-"

"Stupid?!" Harry stood up and stalked forward towards Ron's direction, an angry look etched every inch of his face.

"Is it stupid of me to feel sorry for all the lives they took just to get payed the money they were offered." Harry poked a finger on Ron's chest.

"Is it stupid of me to think that what they do is vile and disgusting?" Another poke to the chest.

"You do realize that they don't care about us right? They're only here cause they got paid. It's what they do." Harry spat as jabbed his finger harshly at Ron's chest.

"I know they get paid, but if they didn't care they wouldn't be risking their lives like they did out there! You saw Deer! He was hit with one of the unforgivable curses!" Ron defended, he knew that killing wasn't always the best way to go, but sometimes it's the only way to go.

"The people they kill have evil souls and minds Harry." Ron gulped pushing Harry's hand away with a small slap. Harry was his best friend but Ron was not on his side on this certain situation. Ron has this feeling that these ninja aren't really the cruel killers that Harry claims them to be. There's a side to every story and Ron wants to read the bonus chapter of these ninja.

"That doesn't give them the right." Harry gritted his teeth. Ron breathed from his nose and shook his head, his eyes narrowing. He's never seen this side of Harry before, and quiete frankly he doesn't like it.

"And you don't have the right to judge before you see the full picture." Ron continued the little quarrel. Harry squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to read Ron's mind. Harry has been through many things with Ron, he was his best friend and the thought of losing him as a friend made his heart ache but Harry can't forgive him for this. The look of determination in Ron's blue eyes was set on defending the ninja and that irked Harry. It irked him so much that in that moment he didn't mind if he lost his friend, he didn't care. With that thought Harry gritted his teeth once again and clenched his fist and threw a punch at Ron's face.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in shock. Ron quickly reacted and held up his hands to cover his nose after the hit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron coughed out, blood spitting out of his mouth.

"I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you Ronald Weasley, the next time I see your face I swear I'll-"

"What the fucking hell is going on in here?" Sakura flickered into the room. She was walking with the rest of her team mates to the room of requirements when Shino said that his bugs are witnessing a fight in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sakura was gone after the words were said as she found herself staring at bloodied face Ron and an out of control Harry Potter.

"We're gone for a couple of hours and you foolish children want to kill each other?!" Sakura bellowed.

"Harry's gone mad!" Fred and George both said in unison as they pointed at the boy who lived. They quickly went to their brothers aid once Harry threw the punch knowing their friendship was now tainted.

Hermione was mere seconds of crying her eyes out and Sakura stared at the golden trio with wide eyes, a scene so familiar it rose goosebumps to her skin.

Sakura shook the memories away and quickly went towards Ron grabbing his face with both of her hands. She placed her palm over his face and healed the broken nose that Harry gave him.

"What's gotten with you two?" Sakura asked sounding much like scolding mother yelling at her kids.

"It's none of your business." Harry snapped, holding his hand, Sakura assumes the reason being hurting it when he threw the punch at the Weasley.

"You're right, it isn't. But my business is protecting you idiots, so in matters of speaking, considering Ron has a broken nose I have to butt in whether you like it or not Harry Potter." Sakura glared through her mask.

"I'm alright Slug you shouldn't worry about me you should be with the others." Ron said kindly, it made Harry sick.

"They don't need me right now, but apparently you do." Sakura sighed, smiling weakly behind her mask.

"Harry and Ron were arguing about you lot!" Neville snitched and then quickly shut his mouth with his palm.

"About us?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you fighting about us?"

"Harry doesn't particular like you ninjas..." Ron said quietly, afraid that it would offend her.

"More like loathing"

"I think the correct term would be despise."

The whole common room came up with different synonyms about Harry hating on the ninja and Sakura put her hand up to quiet them down and they did.

"This really shows that there are truly no real friends." Harry muttered. Ron gave a weak glance at the dark haired wizard, and then looking towards Hermione who looked torn on what to do. Ron sent her a weak concerning smile and Hermione let out an accidental sigh. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she released the sigh. Hermione didn't really like the ninja all that much but after Ron's speech, she was moved and felt that Ron had a small point and give them a chance. Harry on the other hand, slightly scared her with his actions lately. Like Ron, she's never seen this side of Harry and the brown haired girl just wants things to go back to the way they were. But as she looked at Harry's face and saw no remorse or guilt for hitting his best friend she made the choice to crouch down next to Ron and held his hand, signifying that she was on his side.

Harry watched as Hermione walked passed him and sat next to Ron and grabbed his hand. The sight made his heart ache and Harry didn't want this, he wanted to apologize but he couldn't and he doesn't know why he can't.

It frustrated him.

"Harry-"

"I don't want to hear it Hermione." Harry gritted and stalked off into the boys dormitories.

"What is up with him lately." Fred asked and Ron shook his head.

"I don't know."

"He's not usually like this?" Sakura asked. Almost every head in the room shook their heads and Sakura breathed in deeply from her nose.

"Figured as much, something's wrong." Sakura whispered, barely heard from anyone. The only ones that heard clearly were Hermione and Ron.

* * *

Gaara and Temari left once Sakura also disappeared figuring they should go check in on the Slytherins considering they will be gaurding it, with Hinata as the inside man. And of course the other teams left as well, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten and Hinata to question the enemy wizard.

Lee and Neji decided to take Kiba and Akumaru to the Hufflepuff common room and figure out a lie as to why they were a day missing, as well as InoShikaCho, the three had to also make a cover story for Shino and decided it was best to do it now, considering it was still early in the day, rather making it looking suspicious if they did it in the night. Once they left, the remaining ninja were huddled together waiting for the wizard to wake up. Naruto already removed the wizards mask, revealing a man, maybe around his early thirties. He was olive skinned and had dark hair. Naruto was surprised to see the man's face. He expected an old ugly man for some reason. Tenten pulled out a scroll and laid it out for Hinata. The scroll was filled with different weapons to help her get the answer out of the man if he wasn't going to talk willingly, Hinata doubted she would need them, but thanked the mistress of weapons anyway.

"He's starting to wake." Sasuke announced, pointing lazily towards the body laid on the ground that was groaning in pain and fluttering his eyes in a haze.

"Alright Swan, time for your magic." Sai mused. He was once placed on an ANBU mission with Hinata and the rest of her team when he saw how the kunoichi worked, and to say he was amazed was an understatement.

"This probably won't take long." Tenten muttered also knowing how quick Hinata worked, she's never been on a mission with the Hyuga but she's heard rumors among the ANBU and she was slightly excited to see how Hinata worked and also took an opportunity to take mental notes to help herself as well. Hinata walked in front of the wizard that was slowly gaining consciousness.

"It's about time you're awake." Hinata sighed, as the dark wizard woke in a painful haze.

"Wha? Wer ...em.. I?" Hinata's victim asked. His face was most likely a picture definition of the term confused.

"Hello I'm Swan, now you tell me your name." Hinata said in a sweetly sick voice as she paced in front of the man.

"I'm not tellin' you that." The man was now unmasked and the hood of his cloak was pulled down, revealing the man's auburn hair. Hinata clicked her tounge many times whilst shaking her head.

"Now now that won't do." Hinata sighed. She stopped her pacing and stood in front of the injured man. Hinata took off her mask and revealed her pretty features. The man in question widened his eyes in surprise, before they squinted and quickly twisted his face into a smirk.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." The man smiled. Hinata replied with a fake smile, which turn into an ugly glare once the man blinked for a millisecond. Hinata grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and slammed the man's head on the stone floor. The man cried out in pain as he heard his skull crack.

"So are we going to do this the easy way... or the hard way." Hinata went back to her sweet innocent smile as she grabbed a kunai from Tenten's scroll, the sight of the weapon now made the man petrified.

"Please let go!" The man pleaded and Hinata tsked.

"That's not how it works here sir." Hinata sighed as she softly sliced the man's cheek. Trickle of blood appeared slowly as the man hissed out in pain.

"Alright, alright! My name is Olric Alemaro, please let go of me!" Olric pleaded and Hinata smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"What do you want from me?" Olric asked. Hinata felt little pity as she stared at the defeated man.

"I'm gathering intel from you isn't it obvious?" Hinata doesn't beat around the bush, she was pretty blunt when it came to matters such as these. The man looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Then you've got the wrong person, I'm not trusted enough to know the Dark Lord's plans." Olric said before he spat a clot of blood into the floor.

"Why don't I believe you?" Hinata declared, narrowing her pupil less eyes at Olric.

"I swear it."

Hinata scoffed as she stood up from the body and placed her heeled boot ontop of the man's wounded chest. Olric cried out in pain as he gasped for air.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite here you correctly with all that bullshit spluttering out your mouth." Hinata was glaring and the man didn't know what to do, his body has never adorned such pain before.

"I'll tell you what you need to know if you promise you kill me right after." Olric pleaded. His eyes were now dripping tears as the pain in his body magnified. Naruto watched in sick fascination at the quick obedience Hinata got from the man. Ibiki taught her well.

"You'll be dead in a few hours, but knowing the head master of this school, he'll probably disagree and make us heal you then send you off to Azkaban." Hinata spoke to him in a calm voice, but the man's reaction was the complete opposite.

"No you have to kill me or he will." Olric replied, eyes wide his breaths were increasing and his hands were shaking and Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Voldemort?" Hinata asked and the man shook his head rapidly, the female Hyuga knew the man was having a panic attack but she couldn't do anything about it considering she only has a few seconds before the man passes out again.

"No, not him." The man gasped out and Hinata shook her hair and looked up at Naruto with a knowing expression. The others watched with curious looks at the man who was gasping for air and clawing at the ground.

"Then who?!" Hinata demanded. The man jumped at the sound of her voice and harshly grabbed her hands.

"The man with no eyes." The man wheezed before he started shaking violently and Hinata eyes widened at the confession. The man let go of her hands as he thrashed on the floor.

"He's having a seizure!" Sai exclaimed as he fell to the ground next to the man ready to help himself anyway he can, but his movements stopped and Sai led out a defeated sigh and weak shake of his head when he put his fingers on the crook of the man's neck and didn't feel a pulse. Olric laid there lifelessly, his eyes were glossy and his lips slowly turned into a shade of blue.

"He's dead." Sai muttered, his dark hair covering his masked face.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed grabbing fistfuls of his blonde hair.

"Who do you think he was talking about?" Sasuke asked, Naruto let go of tugging at his hair and sighed.

"The man with no eyes." Tenten quietly repeated. The room of requirement was silent as they stood there and thought...

Who is the man with no eyes?

* * *

 **11k words mother fuckerzzzzz**

 **Alright I wasn't going to say anything cause like my fingers are cramping from all the typing but I owe you guys an explanation for giving you this chapter rather late. *sigh* first of all I wanted to say sorry that the chapter is late, but college exists and I somhow got a life in the past few days and not to mention my computer was being an asshole, deleting everything I type, so I had to retype most of this chapter and considering it is fucking long it did take me awhile to leave it somewhere adequately. So yeah there's my excuse lol but I hope you did enjoy the chapter cause shit is about to get good.**

 **Oh and if there's punctuation and misspelled grammar I'm sorry, I tried my best but I'm to lazy to re-check everything smh I think I need a beta.**

 **Anyways see you freaks on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter Seven: What’s Harry‘s Problem?

***you walk in***

 ***I look over at you while I'm sweeping away the grammar mistakes with my broom but leaving certain dirty spots I can't see or reach***

 **Oh great you're here! Welcome to chapter seven!**

 ** _Disclaimer: So I spoke to J.K Rowling yesterday and I think I'm this close *makes hand gesture* to owning Harry Potter :) Masashi Kishimoto is a little more stubborn but I'm getting there!_**

 **Chapter Seven: What in Merlin's Name is Harry's Problem?**

"I'm terminating your services."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke were both stood back in Dumbledore's office after the questioning with the death eater. Sai, Tenten, and Hinata went to dispose of the body while Naruto and Sasuke both went back to check in with the head master. Naruto hasn't even gotten to explain that there's possibly a bigger threat than Voldemort in the wizarding world and the old man is ending the mission?

"It was a mistake to bring you here in the first place." Dumbledore said in a raspy voice. Sasuke sneered and in an instance the dark haired ninja removed his mask and stalked straight forward the older man. Dumbledore widened his eyes at the killing intent in the young man's eyes and quickly pulled out his wand.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a low and chilling tone. Sasuke stopped abruptly, his fist in the air ready to smash into the old wizards face. Dumbledore has felt threatened before but this was a moment where he saw his life flash before his eyes as he saw one of the ninja's eyes purple patterned eye. It was an odd sight but nonetheless very frightening.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into." Sasuke growled under his breath maintaining his anger by clenching his fists.

"I didn't know enough and that was my mistake." Dumbledore spoke calmly. Naruto's head was in a whirl pool. He didn't know what to do from here. Dumbledore was breaking off the mission but Naruto didn't want to leave, as much as he finds this world annoying he didn't want them to perish just because of a petty opinion. Innocent lives are in danger and Naruto isn't one to just sit it out and let it play itself.

"You do realize that Voldemort has an ally right? And a powerful one at that." Sasuke scoffed out. Dumbledore also had a wave of emotions. He wanted the ninja to leave considering they weren't good role models for his students but on the other hand they do provide the protection that is needed for his school. It was a very hard decision for Dumbledore to make, but it was a no brainer when it came to his students safety. He could hire some wizards that are willing to protect the school the best they can with out tainting the minds of his students. But he knew that a large amount of wizards isn't even enough strength in power than a team of shinobi. Dumbledore was too deep into his thoughts that he didn't process the message that was sent to him after he organized his thoughts.

"An ally?" Dumbledore said confused. Voldemort has followers that are considered as allies, but to be ranked as an equal to Voldemort, this person must be powerful.

"Was this what the death eater said?" Dumbledore asked looking up from his glasses staring at Sasuke's irregular eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Right before he died from his seizure, we couldn't even grab a name." Sasuke gritted. Maybe if Sakura could've healed him a bit more then his death would've been prevented and they wouldve had a little more time on asking him more thorough questions.

"It couldn't be helped. This supposed ally scared the crap out of Olric that he died just by thinking about him." Naruto sighed and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"If he's that powerful should we even consider him a wizard?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto pursed his lips and shook his head after a few seconds of a conflicted look.

"It's best that we don't label what he is yet, he could literally be anything in this world." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"So it's a male?" Dumbledore asked and Naruto nodded.

"Olric's last words were 'the man with no eyes.'" Naruto recited. Dumbledore looked surprised.

"So he could be blind." Dumbledore said and both Naruto and Sasuke shrugged.

"We shouldn't underestimate a disability." Naruto said and Dumbledore sighed.

"But if he can't see then I don't really see him as a threat." Dumbledore arrogantly said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"When a person is blind their senses are higher. Their hearing and smell heighten, sometimes making them seem like they could see." Sasuke explained and Dumbledore now looked a little weary.

"We can defeat whoever it is that is threatening this world... if you let us stay." Naruto said and Dumbledore let out a loud sigh. He twiddled his fingers as he thought about it before he let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, you may stay but next time please be more careful where you take your battles." Dumbledore said his face going back to that kind facade.

"We can't promise you that, but we do promise to try." Naruto smiled and Dumbledore gave a sheepish smile accepting the answer.

Naruto and Sasuke bid a goodnight to the head master and left his office by foot, taking the time to actually walk around the school to talk and do some rounds.

As the pair walked in silence keeping an eye out on things, Naruto wondered what it would be like if he was never born in Konoha but in the wizarding world. Would it have been better for him? Naruto shook the thoughts away with a grimace. Naruto was proud to be a shinobi and he shouldn't think about having a different life, although his own is a bit messy, it's the best he could ask for.

"You're awfully quiet." Sasuke muttered and Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Are you saying you miss the loud me?" Naruto joked, elbowing the Uchiha. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and grimaced.

"Hn. I shouldn't have provoked you." grumbled Sasuke. Naruto quietly chuckled and quirked an eyebrow as a cat passed by.

"It's odd how they allow pets in the school, how to they have the time to care for them?" Naruto questioned, generally curious. Sasuke shrugged and watched the cat as she left.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered after they made their rounds in the east tower of the school.

"What?"

"How are you holding up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks for a split second before he continued walking. The dark haired Uchiha shook his head and shrugged.

"I'm fine." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked away nervously before prying some more.

"And the uh.." Naruto coughs. "What about your uhh—"

"Nightmares?" Sasuke finished and Naruto nodded. Sasuke pursed his lips and breathed in deeply from his nose.

"I still have them."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know." Naruto finished.

"Let's head back." Sasuke mumbled, trying to change the topic and loosen the tension. Naruto nodded and walked back to the west towers towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Harry." Ron sighed as he plopped himself on the couch next to Hermione. Fred and George along with other Gryffindor friends sat around by the fire talking amongst each other just as Ron made his presence known by throwing the statement out to them.

"You're still going to be friends with that wanker? After he threw you a punch? I don't know mate, if it were me in your shoes Potter would be dead to me." Dean muttered and Ron scowled but shrugged.

"I'm not exactly happy am I? But still I still consider him my best friend and I know somethings up with him lately." Ron sighed and Fed shook his head.

"Are you still taking the pink haired ninja's words to heart?" Fred had a disbelieving look etched all his face and Don had the urge just to smack it all off.

"Yes, the way she said that something was wrong with Harry— Look I just want to know what's going on around here, the guards have been more strict and the captain is literally every where you go, it's like there's thousands of him."

"I'm not the only one? Oh thank Merlin! I thought I was going mad." Neville nervously said as he rubbed his forehead and let out a breath of relief.

"That's not the point. Ron's right we need to find out what's going on with Harry, obviously it's not him right?" Ginny pointed out and the group shrugged.

"The guards were supposed to be unmasked yesterday evening but ever since what happened yesterday with the death eaters and Harry, I don't think revealing their identities is their priority right now, they think it's unsafe." George stated and Seamus groaned.

"Can't we just have a regular year? I never asked for all this drama." Seamus waved his hands in the air rather dramatically and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Once you know who is defeated then we're all safe, but we're not if he's out there somewhere." Hermione softly said and Ron pursed his lips and nodded.

"I reckon we start with Harry first, we need to figure out what's got his panties in a twist and it might lead to you know who." Ron offered and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah we need to get Harry back to normal or at least figure out what's going on with him so we could fit the pieces together and make sense of things." Hermione had a puzzled look on her face and Ron shook his head and scoffed.

"It's odd doing all this investigations with out Harry." Ron paused but quickly added. "But we mustn't tell him, he might go full on bonkers or summat." Ron said and the group nodded.

"We still have the same classes as Harry, so it shouldn't be so hard to keep watch on him and besides he can't go too far, the ninja have him on a tight leash." Hermione said and Ron awkwardly smiled at the thought of Harry on a leash.

"I wonder."

"What?" Hermione asked and Ron looked away and towards the fire that lit up the common room in a comforting way.

"I just wonder what's causing Harry to be this way." Ron slowly said, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking very hard trying to figure out the question. He seemed fine during the train ride but everything started going bad once the ninja were introduced.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another." Hermione said confidently and Ron couldn't agree more. The group stayed huddled together until they decided they should get breakfast before classes started.

* * *

Voldemort was stood in his main room pacing back and forth while Hotaru was humming softly, sitting and dangling his legs since his feet can't reach the ground. Voldemort was irritated at the rather small petite man, he was very demanding and he also sent most of his followers to their deaths. He wasn't very happy with him at the moment. He wanted to kill him, but he knew that he needed the man. If Hotaru was powerful enough to even hold Merlin's staff, then he could be very useful to him. And when the time comes he could double cross the little devil and defeat him after he used him and get his hands on Merlin's staff and become even more powerful of a wizard. Voldemort scowled at the thought of losing his followers but they're sacrifices made him realize that Hogwarts security has definitely increased if they killed all 30 of his death eaters, granted he only knew few of their names but all the same they were his followers and even if he didn't care for them or their pathetic lives they still gave him a number of an army of powerful dark witches and wizards.

"Why did you let my death eaters fall into a trap like that." Voldemort hissed as he towered over Hotaru. The small foreign man looke unamused as he looked up at the facially derranged man in front of him.

"Yes, Yes, it sure was a pity, but I figured we either go big or go home and see how our competition is like, granted, I underestimated them." Hotaru twiddled his thumbs and tilted his head to the side in wonder. "I didn't expect them to be so powerful, are you sure wizards are gaurding the castle?" Hotaru asked and Voldemort scowled.

"Of course I'm sure." Voldemort sneered. Voldemort was sure Dumbledore would've hired some powerful wizards and witches hired by the ministry, but now that he thought about it the ministry was hot on Dumbledore's trail and looking at every little thing he's doing to find a reason to take away his title as head master of Hogwarts. Dumbledore must not fully trust the ministry at the moment so it most likely means that wizards aren't gaurding the school.

"But there could be a small chance that wizards aren't gaurding the school, perhaps the centaurs, they will do anything to protect themselves even if that means teaming up with wizards and witches." Voldemort retorted with a glare permanently plastered on his face.

"Centaurs are strong and sure enough they are powerful, but to destroy 30 powerful wizards and witches? I highly think that they were no match against your death eaters." Hotaru chuckled softly.

"How would you know?" Voldemort hissed and Hotaru smiled wickedly and looked afar as if he remembered a memory.

"I've encountered a pack of centaurs, desintigrated them all in seconds."

Voldemort was at a loss of words, he was so sure he was the most powerful of dark wizards but this man was a god, and Voldemort needed to take that power.

"I sure hope you aren't scheming a betrayal Tom." Hotaru smiled innocently. The dark wizard tried to hide his shocked face and looked away.

"It would be a shame if I killed you at this very moment." Hotaru pouted mockingly as he stood up and circled around Voldemort's tall figure. "It'd be a pity if you don't accomplish everything you wanted." The man whispered in his ear. The vibrations of the man's hot breath making the dark lord shudder. For once Voldemort was afraid, but that won't stop him, he always gets what he wants.

"I swore my allegiance with you, I would never dishonor that." Voldemort replied, puffing his chest out to show some pride.

Hotaru smiled and dragged his painted nails through his streaked hair as he walked back to his sitting area and continued to proceed at his leg dangling.

"So Tommy my man! What do you do around here? Any entertainment? Or do you just normally sulk around and plan the deaths of your enemies?" Hotaru smirked as he placed his chin on his palm.

"Don't call me that." Voldemort sneered and then walked to his favorite couch and sat. "I normally sulk." Voldemort muttered and Hotaru clicked his tongue.

"Yes. I figured." Hotaru shook his head in disappointment. "It's probably the reason why your skin looks like that." Hotaru grimaced and Voldemort glared.

"I like spending my time drinking wine and sit here and think about what it would be like in a different life." Voldemort sighed and Hotaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh my god. You're so depressing." Hotaru blinked and Voldemort ignored the insult.

"So like you never get pissed drunk? Hire some strippers maybe?" Hotaru asked as he played with the staff in his hands. Voldemort looked at the small man with an incredulous facial expression and Hotaru giggled.

"We should do that, maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight." Hotaru chuckled and Voldemort glared.

"You're such a pest." Voldemort gritted and Hotaru waved it off.

"If being a pest means being fun then by all means someone call an exterminator." Hotaru spreaded his arms and Voldemort sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"I'm going to pretend I know what you mean so you could shut up." Voldemort grumpily retorted. "For a powerful being you sure are very annoying."

"Well power goes to great people I suppose." Hotaru smiled.

"Yes that's what I meant." Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So what's the plan, I don't even know what you're planning." Voldemort snapped and Hotaru brought back his sinister grin.

"Do not fret Tom my boy, by the time we're finished the world will be kissing our feet." Hotaru laughed, the shrilling sound made Voldemort frown in uncertainty.

"Yes of course." Voldemort hesitantly laughed alongside Hotaru and wondered who exactly Hotaru is and what he wanted.

* * *

Honestly, the minute Hinata entered her first class she knew she was stupid to even offer herself to go undercover. Sakura informed the whole team that Harry Potter has gone full on crazy mode and is even pushing away his best friends. This was a red flag for the team of ninja, how is team eight going to get close to Harry if the boy is hating every little thing right now. Hinata was at a loss of ideas as she stared at the dark haired wizard in the desk in front of her. It was going to be much harder for her considering she's posing as a Slytherin boy and according to some man made law, Gryffindor and Slytherin are at each others throats. But Hinata knows she can come up with something before the Astronomy class ends. Hinata could feel Temari's presence somewhere behind the rows of students but she ignored the sand kunoichi and focused on the fourteen year old boy in front of her.

Maybe if you could 'accidently' bump into him and share her own profound 'hatred' towards the guards, maybe that would help her situation, but it still might be tricky considering her green and black robes. Hinata shook her head. She'll wing it and hope for the best. Hinata tried to figure out a plan to help her include Kiba, Akumaru, and Shino all at once. Maybe with the new loss of his original friends it would be easier for her to squeeze in hers with him. Hinata blew at her parchment paper where she had to name the stars she already knew, which to her dismay was a number close to zero. The piece of parchment flew and aimed towards the spectacled boy and hit the side of his right arm. Hinata watched the boy flinch and looked down to watch the piece of parchment paper slowly floating down to the ground. Harry quickly grasped the paper in his hands and read the name on the piece of paper. Harry didn't know who it was so he just turned around and came face to face with a smiling blonde Slytherin.

"Thank you for catching my paper." Hinata smiled and made the motion to get the paper back but Harry was in shock at the new face before he composed himself and noticeable swallowed and nodded quickly and handed the paper.

"Ah, yes no problem." Harry fake smiled and Hinata grabbed the paper before she looked up at Professor Aurora and then quickly getting up and took a seat next to Harry.

"Woah! what are you doing?" Harry whispered harshly, glaring at the Slytherin boy as he took the seat next to his with a smile.

"Well I just thought since I'm basically failing on this assignment you would be nice enough to help me out a little." Hinata's voice came out as deep as it had before but more prominent as she whispered. Harry looked at the boy skeptically before he shook his head, refusing to help. The blonde Slytherin frowned and Harry looked at his own assignment.

"Is it because I'm a Slytherin?" the boy asked looking offended and Harry flinched at the tone. It sounded like a discussion about inequality on racial matters back in the muggle world and Harry disliked closed minded people and he didn't want to be seen that way.. but Slytherins are meant to be bad and evil right? Harry glanced at the boy who looked generously upset. The Slytherin didn't seem to mind that he was a Gryffindor so that meant something... This Slytherin didn't seem to be like most of them.

"No of course not." Harry sighed before he slid his paper towards the blonde boy and the boy grinned gratefully and bit his bottom lip before he pulled out his left hand.

"Daniel Edwards, its finally good to meet you personally Harry Potter." Hinata felt Harry's hand hesitantly grab at her now overly large hands and shook them.

"Likewise." Harry spoke and gave a hesitant smile. "If you don't mind me asking, if you hardly know anything at all about Astronomy, then why are you taking it?" Harry raised a single dark eyebrow and Daniel laughed causing Professor Aurora to shush them.

"My other choice was Divination, but I hardly believe in that, maybe I'll take it my last year just for a laugh." Daniel smiled and Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes I could see where you're coming from." Harry smiled softly. Hinata tilted her head slightly and wondered how Harry could be so kind towards her but not to his friends.

"If you don't mind me asking.. why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Hinata asked motioning her head towards where both Hermione and Ron were sitting trying to hide their glances towards them. Harry might have not noticed but Hinata has and they were painfully obvious.

"We've gotten into a disagreement." Harry quietly said, his mood quickly changed and Hinata nodded causing her current golden curly locks to bounce.

"I see... well if you don't want to be alone you can always hang out with me and my friends." Hinata smiled again and Harry nodded slowly smiling at the offer.

"Are they Slytherins as well?" Harry tried not to offend him but he was afraid that he will get the same maltreatment from other Slytherins he usually gets. Sure, Daniel was kind but what about the others? Much to Harry's relief, Daniel shook his head.

"My friends are Hufflepuffs, they're twins, and the other is my kid brother, he's a Ravenclaw." Daniel answered and Harry raised his eyebrows at the odd bunch of friends but smiled nonetheless. Add a Gryffindor and the friends have a friend group with each house. It oddly brought a smile to Harry's face knowing that.

"Very well, I'll definitely take up on your offer." Harry grinned and unknowingly to the dark haired young wizard, Ron heard every word with a hearing spell his twin brothers taught him and frowned. Ron was already confused when he saw Harry speaking to a Slytherin and thought that his friend was now going to the dark side and was afraid for his friend's fate, but he trusted Harry and didn't want to think the worst of him so he let it go and whispered everything he heard to Hermione who also had a concerned face for her friend.

"I could introduce you after class, we were going to meet up quickly before our next class starts, I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you." Daniel said and Harry nodded.

"That would be great thanks." Harry replied and Hinata smiled. She has the Potter boy where she wants him. Sure she felt bad for deceiving him, but it was for the best and right now it's possibly their only chance to grab some personal intel from the Gryffindor.

Class ended really quickly for Harry and Hinata and both of them were walking alongside each other making their way to find the rest of Harry's new potential friend group. Unknowingly to both of them Draco was walking towards them, the sight of Daniel making the other blonde Slytherin to stop in his tracks only to sneer when he saw him chatting it up with none other than Harry Potter.

"Daniel where were you yesterday and why are you here speaking to _Potter_?" The name was spat out in disgust making both Hinata and Harry glare at the young Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted with a glare and Hinata moved herself in between them just in case before she smiled at Draco.

"Hello Draco its very nice to see you too and my day was lovely thank you for asking." Hinata sarcastically said. This caused Harry to smile in amusement at Daniel's behavior. No one ever talks to Draco like that and he wanted to give Daniel props for having the balls to talk to the cold hearted Slytherin like that. Draco didn't like Daniel's little retort but a smile was breaking to his lips and he didn't like that, he quickly sneered and glared at the two males in front of him.

"You knew how much Potter irks me and here you are, all buddy buddy with him now." Draco frowned and Hinata sighed. Honestly she feels like a teddy bear and both Draco and Harry are pulling at her arms. It's only a matter of time before they rip her apart.

"Can't I just be friends with both of you?" Hinata asked. The two boys glared at each other for a hot minute before they responded in unison.

"No."

"Fine."

Oddly enough the no came from Harry while Draco huffed in defeat and then proceeded to glare at Harry as he opposed. Hinata was disappointed as she stared at the stubborn look Harry was wearing.

"And why not? Who are you to decide who my friends are?" Hinata asked, her deep voice causing it to sound more threatening than she would have liked. Harry spluttered at the answer but nodded slowly in defeat.

"Well, now that _that_ is sorted, lets go meet my friends before class starts, Draco will you like to come with us?" Daniel had a kind smile as he spoke and Harry was torn on what to do, he didn't want to spend his free time with _Draco_... but the way Malfoy quickly let go of their differences for Daniel's friendship was an odd side to Draco he definitely wanted to see more of.

Draco nodded slowly glancing at Harry skeptically and the trio walked alongside each other with Daniel in between them leading the way. The sight making multiple students look their way and whispers being spread around them.

 _"Harry's hanging with Slytherins."_ And, _"He's hanging out with Draco Malfoy." were heard all around the hall and Harry didn't seem to care after Daniel sent him a supportive smile and a shrug from Draco that basically said 'who cares what they think.' and Harry agreed, so with a determined face Harry proudly walked along side them until he saw a trio of boys waving at Daniel who excitedly waved back. The twins put down their hands and looked at Harry in surprise._

The twins were tall and blonde and a rather attractive pair, the youngest one was the Ravenclaw first year, who Harry knew was Daniel's younger brother, although they looked nothing alike. Perhaps half brothers. Daniel seemed shy but also outgoing while the younger one just seems closed off. The twins.. well they reminded him of Fred and George, just blonde.

"Harry, Draco these are my idiot friends Kyle and Kole, Draco you already know my little brother Zachary." Daniel introduced them and Harry managed to say a polite hello to all of them, while Draco shook the twins hands and politely said hello to the Ravenclaw. Much to Harry's surprise, Draco seemed... polite. It was very weird for him considering every time he saw Draco he either had something rude to say or a glare to send.

"If you guys don't mind, Harry here will be spending time with us for a while." Daniel smiled and Harry insecurely looked down at his shoes.

"The more the merrier!" Kyle smiled and Kole nodded, while Zachary stayed silent and just shrugged.

"If you lot don't mind, I wondered if I could join along." Draco asked hesitantly and Harry wondered if Draco knew he was still there or if this was someone else that has taken over Draco's body cause this certainly was different. Daniel smiled and shrugged.

"Of course we don't mind!" Hinata chuckled. This way, she could have an eye on both Draco and Harry and perhaps end this foolish feud between Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"And Valentina? Is she joining us as well?" Draco asked and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Valentina?" Harry said confused before his face morfed into understanding as he put the pieces together. "They're the ones you were searching for yesterday?" Harry asked Draco and the pale Slytherin nodded.

Kiba looked at Hinata secretly with a knowing look and Hinata got the message and frowned deeply.

"Unfortunately for me Valentina found out that she had to move very last minute to France so now she attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, so we're trying the long distance relationship thing..." Hinata lied easily and Shino huffed at the response Hinata gave, it was a bit of a stretch but it could work.

"Valentina is the Gryffindor you were dating?" Harry asked confused. Hermione mentioned that there wasn't a girl named Valentina that she knew about and Hermione practically knew every Gryffindor. Daniel nodded which confused Harry more, there was something off about this conversation, he just doesn't know what.

"She moved? Oh sorry mate she was a good one." Draco patted Daniel on the back as a form of comfort and Harry tried to refrain his shock as he heard the Slytherin compliment a Gryffindor.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Kyle asked and the group all had eyes on him.

"It's just that I never knew a girl named Valentina..." Harry said, the look of sincere confusion on Potter's face was obvious and Hinata mentally cursed.

"Well she mostly kept to herself and hardly hung out with her Gryffindor mates." Kole said and Harry nodded, yes that could possibly be it. Harry let it go and noticed the halls were slightly empty, this caused Daniel to curse softly under his breath. Harry widened his eyes at the provocative word while the rest didn't mind the profanity.

"We're going to be so late! Professor Mcgonagall is going to glare at me until I die, scary woman she is." Daniel muttered as he started to walk away. Kyle and Kole laughed at the Slytherin boy while Harry understood the Slytherin's fear. Draco waved at Daniel.

"We'll see you lot at dinner right?" Kyle asked as he walked backwards towards his destination along with Kole who walked normally. Draco nodded while Harry responded with a "Yeah". The twins then took off in a run, mumbling about Snape and stupid potions class.

"And then they're we're three." Muttered the young Ravenclaw.

"What class do you have little man." Draco asked and Zachary glared at the Slytherin but ignored the comment.

"I have flying lessons with Madame Hooch." Zachary sighed as if the idea of flying a broomstick was stupid and unnecessary.

"Flying is fun." Harry said trying to urge the Ravenclaw on. Zachary looked up at Harry and managed a small smile.

"Yes it could be I suppose." Shino wanted to leave and just get the day over with. And considering his bugs are wiggling under his skin it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well Potter and I have Defense Againt the Dark Arts, so we need to get going... but you'll be alright? You seem very fragile." Draco said and although the Slytherin was smirking, Harry could still see concern etching on his face. Zachary nodded muttering words under his breath that were hard to comprehend.

"I'll be fine, I see you two later." Shino said softly as he turned and walked away rubbing and scratching at his arms.

"What's wrong with his arms?" Harry asked Draco and the Slytherin shrugged.

"I believe it's a habit of his, he's been doing it since the train ride." Draco said as they started walking to their shared class.

"It's odd." Harry shook his head and Draco shrugged.

"I don't really like to judge." Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right." Harry muttered and Draco ignored the smart remark and walked in silence.

"Potter I hope you know that I still don't like you but... I am willing to push our differences past us if you agree." Draco mumbled after a minute of silence. The statement caused Harry to stop in his track and Draco stopped as well standing in front of the Gryffindor.

"Uh— Yeah sure..." Harry stuttered and Draco gave a single nod and continued walking.

"I never truly hated you Potter. I was actually very excited to become your friend when I heard you were going to attend Hogwarts." Draco muttered and Harry widened his eyes at that.

"You were?" Harry asked shocked and Draco nodded.

"But of course you had to humiliate me when I offered you my friendship." Draco sneered and Harry glared.

"You were being rude to Ron." Harry retorted and Draco blinked.

"And you punched him square in the nose last night." Draco said and Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but couldn't come up with anything.

"I think we could both agree that we regret the mistakes we did in the past." Draco mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not sorry that I hit him." Harry said. The mood completely changed and Draco could feel the cold vibes coming off Harry and it confused him slightly. Those are some wild mood swings, Draco thought.

"I see..." Draco muttered as he stared at the dark look on Harry's face. "Well I wouldn't mind giving the Weasley a taste of my fist either." Draco smiled and to Draco's surprise Harry Potter laughed at his statement.

"I bet you wouldnt." Harry shook his head in amusement as he calmed himself of his laughter. Draco tilted his head in confusion but still kept a smile on his face. He doesn't know what's going on with Potter.. but he doesn't mind it.

"You think the Professor is going to remove our heads cause of our tardiness?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged.

"Let's find out." Harry said as they reached the class and entered. Thankfully, they kept their heads but now they have detention. Not to mention more rumors about Harry, considering both Draco and Harry entered the class laughing amongst each other.

"Now if we can continue without further interruptions..." Professor Tsunade glared towards Draco and Harry, where they sat together awkwardly.

"Ronald Billius Weasley I would like your eyes up here please." Tsunade spoke and Ron turned around after he composed himself from the cardiac arrest he most likely got from the sight of Harry and Draco coming in together.

"Now look I'm new to this teaching crap.. and I was once a ruler of a village a few years ago so it's not that different right?"

"Very different."

"It's really _really_ not the same."

"You ruled a village?"

"BUT I think I can manage with a couple of brats like you... now you see this box.. yeah put your silly wooden magical toy sticks in there." Tsunade ignored the students remarks and pushed an empty box at the center of her desk.

"But Professor Tsunade how are we going to learn defensive magic if we don't have our wands?" Draco raised his hand as he spoke and Harry agreed with the Slytherin.

"Yeah, we need our wands." Another Slytherin agreed and Tsunade placed her palm on her forehead as if their responses dissapointed her.

"Yes I agree you do need your wands, but for the meantime I, Tsunade, the Slug Princess of Konohagakure." Professor Tsunade had a proud look when she said that while the students pretended to know what she meant.

"One out of the three of the first generation of the Legendary Sanin will teach you how to defend yourselves without using your wands." Tsunade finished with a huff and placing her hands on her hips. The class was dead silent and Harry was pretty sure he heard a feather quil drop.

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Shut it Shikama— la tee daa!" Professor Tsunade cut herself off and sang a little tune and Harry really wanted her to finish her sentence with the hidden ninja that was standing in the back of the classroom like some useless room decor. "Deer... you will help me." The blonde professor smiled instead.

"What the fu—"

"And in with doing so, will you please come stand here beside me?" Tsunade had a wicked smile as she stared at the shadowed figure.

"What a drag." Deer sighed as he walked out of the corner he was leaning on. "I honestly don't know if you can order me around here Tsunade-Sama, you're only a 'witch' here." Shikamru added, air quoting the word witch to Harry's confusion.

"No matter where I go I'm still the fifth Hokage so shut your trap or I'll shut it for you." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched while Shikamru yawned under his mask.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered as he placed himself beside lady fifth. Tsunade pulled out her own wand and Shikamaru blinked at the stick. Does Tsunade-sama know how to use those things? Shikamaru thought. It must take her complete and utter concentratation on chakra control for her to put out little chakra into the stick and channel it out.

"Now how about I jinx you and you try to dodge it." Tsunade explained. Shikamaru nodded and released his thoughts. "Now students play close attention to Deer's moves."

"Ebublio!" Tsunade shouted and Shikamru backflipped away and landed on Tsunade's desk.

"What the hell was that?!" Shikamru shouted. Seriously when did Lady Tsunade even learn how to use a wand? Shikamaru thought. "You didn't even tell me when we were going to start!"

"Honestly Nara, you would think war would teach you to be prepared for anything." Tsunade muttered. The mention of the war caused Shikamaru to scowl.

"Don't talk about that." Shikamaru growled. Tsunade smirked.

"Aha, now you got your game face on." Tsunade chuckled and Shikamaru glared.

"Listen up brats. As you all know this shinobi has been taught 'wandless magic' if I dare put it that way." Tsunade explained. "You can all observe how Deer defends himself from my attacks."

"Professor we are encapable of doing wandless magic though." Hermione said softly and Tsunade shook her head.

"No. You guys are just too lazy to get your hands a little dirty." Tsunade muttered, but the message was still heard.

"You have chakra, you can do it. It's just too weak considering you guys do nothing to strengthen yourselves." Tsunade grumbled.

"Deer is known to be lazy, yet he is an elite ninja of Konoha."

"Whoopie." Harry muttered unenthusiastically.

"Harry James Potter, since it seems you like to make smart remarks, come here and battle Deer for me." Tsunade smirked and Shikamaru sighed.

"You've done it now Potter." Draco chuckled .

"Mr. Malfoy, you will team up with Mr. Potter."

"What why?!" Draco spluttered and Harry smirked.

"Just for being there. Now come on I'm not getting any younger here!" Tsunade remarked and Shikamaru scoffed.

"Got that right." muttered Shikamru. Tsunade sent him a deathly glare and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

Draco and Harry stood up from their seats and walked towards the front of the class. Harry wanted to cause the ninja pain, if he could put Voldemort away, he can handle a single ninja. With Draco by his side their win is inevitable.

Shikamaru on the other hand was bored he could finish these twerps in seconds but he'll drag it for their pride and dignity. I'm such a good person, Shikamaru thought.

"Alright, I will allow your wand usage. Kami knows if you don't you'll be dead in seconds." Tsunade mumbled the last part quietly. Tsunade moved to the side with a smile on her face as she watched Shikamaru stand there like the kids were no threat towards him.

"Alright... Battle!" Tsunade shouted. Harry and Draco grabbed their wands and quickly went into a fighting stance, while Deer managed not to move a finger.

"Flipendo!" Draco growled. The jinx touched Shikamaru's chest but all he felt was a small pinch.

"Was that it?" Shikamaru asked and Draco glared.

"Potter!" Draco yelled and Harry raised his wand.

"Locomotor wibbly!" Harry yelled with a wave of his wand. Shikamaru jumped to the air and vanished out of thin air before the spell was even half way reaching him.

"Who even came up with those names." Shikamaru droned as he appeared to be sitting casually on an empty desk.

"How do you do that?!" Draco yelled. He was being made a fool and he hated the feeling of being humiliated.

"Alright, Alright." Shikamaru stood up with a huff and walked towards them. "Have a free shot. Any spell you want."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, a plan forming in his mind before he nodded and stepped up. Draco let him take the lead. Shikamaru looked at the Potter boy with interest, he wondered what the boy was planning. The room was in complete silence until Harry raised his wand and a familiar word came out of his lips that made Shikamaru's eyes widen in surprise. Everything went in slow motion. Tsunade's hair flipped slowly as she went to stop Harry from waving his wand and Draco stepped back in shock. Everyone in the room gasped at Harry's intent.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled. Tsunade grabbed Harry's wand too late and the spell hit Shikamaru in the chest. Shikamru looked down at his chest in surprise before a poof of smoke was heard and instead of Shikamaru falling in pain, a wooden chair fell instead, a leg breaking in half by the intense fall.

"Harry Potter!" Tsunade yelled. Her face was a new one to the students, the feeling of profound anger radiated off the woman and it scared them but Harry didn't care in the slightest. He stood there staring at the spot where he should be seeing the ninja withering in pain but all he saw was the broken chair. Whispers were heard all around the room and Tsunade wanted to slap the boy across the face but she contained herself.

"What do you think you were trying to prove?! That was an unforgivable curse! You are not allowed to use any of them!" Tsunade yelled and Harry finally made eye contact with her, but his eyes showed no emotion, no remorse nor guilt, nothing.

"He said I could use what ever spell I want and I did." Harry said plainly. What the hell is wrong with this kid, Tsunade thought. Something was off but she can't figure it out.

"He's right. I did." Shikamaru replied where he was currently sitting beside another fourth year Slytherin student who jumped in surprise only realizing that he was there.

"That gives him no right! He knows the rules and he disobeyed." Tsunade turned back to look at Harry straight in his eyes and Harry stared back.

"Fifty points will be taken away, this little fiasco will not repeat itself do you understand Mr. Potter." Tsunade muttered calmly. The Gryffindors all glared towards Harry's direction but Harry didn't even look nor care.

"I understand perfectly fine Professor." Was all Harry said and went back to sit in his seat.

"And you! You know better than to invite these brats to do what they like." Tsunade turned and glared at the masked ninja.

"Oi oi, when did this become my fault." Shikamaru sighed.

"You also have a weeks worth of detention Mr. Potter." Tsunade scolded adding another punishment just cause she's in a bad mood.

"Kami, where's my sake when I need it." Tsunade mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples and sluggishly walked back to her desk and plopped on her chair.

Draco slowly and confusedly walked back to his seat next to Harry.

"Can you tell me what the hell just happened cause I have no bloody clue." Draco whispered harshly as he sat down while Harry glared at the piece of parchment paper in front of him.

"He's a shinobi, he could've handled the curse." Harry muttered.

"Not twice in less than twenty four hours." Draco muttered. "You do know he was the one injured by the unforgivable curse right?"

"Of course I knew. I'm not an idiot." Harry muttered darkly. Draco pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but just... calm down before you get into deeper trouble." Draco muttered and turned back to his work. Harry shook his head and scoffed.

"I'm tired of hearing people saying that something's wrong with me." Harry grumbled. "Nothing is wrong with me I'm just sick and tired of people expecting the perfect good little Harry, I'm tired of being known as the boy who lived, I'm so tired of everything." Harry muttered hurriedly writing on his paper very aggressively before he just gave up and slapped the feather quil on the desk.

"Look I understand..."

"No Malfoy you don't." Harry gritted as he looked at Draco straight in the eyes. Draco wanted to be angry at Potter for assuming his thoughts, but he wasn't going to fight with the Gryffindor knowing that their is more in his cauldron than he originally thought.

"Just think before you do something stupid." Draco gritted ending the conversation there. Harry gave him a side glance but otherwise ignored his advice and sat there doing nothing for the remainder of the class.

Ron and Hermione had concerned looks as they kept glancing back and forth between their assignment and the pair of frenemies.

"Maybe Draco told him to cast the curse." Ron tried and Hermione gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"I doubt it Ron."

"Harry wouldn't do that would he? Involuntary cause someone pain?" Ron chewed on his bottom lip in worry and Hermione sighed.

"I don't anymore, I didn't think Harry would ever hurt his friends... but look what happened." Hermione whispered referring back to last night. Ron frowned and slumped in his seat and sneakily looked at Harry.

"You are really bad at espionage." The ninja that battled Harry now sat beside Ron with his feet propped on the desk.

"Bloody hell don't do that!" Ron gasped as he jumped in his seat. The ninja stayed silent for a couple of seconds before he groaned as he sat up properly and placed his arms on the desk.

"So why are you two stalking your friend like a pair of creepy weirdos?" Shikamaru asked slightly amused. Hermione and Ron could hear the amusement laced in the mans words but they decided not to spite back and just glare at the masked guard.

After watching the pair of Gryffindors poorly spy on Harry and Draco, Shikamaru wanted to end his cringe pain and just interfere or it wouldn't stop and Shikamaru desperately wanted it to stop.

"We're not spying." Hermione offendedly scoffed crossing her arms.

"Yeah we're just watching him." Ron said in a matter of fact. Shikamaru blinked.

"Okay." Shikamaru paused. "You do know that's the same thing as spying." Shikamaru was getting more amused by the second and both Hermione and Ron wanted to groan in irritation. Hermione was embarrassed, if her red face was anything to go by. She blew a raspberry as a way to calm herself down and gulped the small lump in her throat while she dusted off her robes.

"We're just keeping an eye on him before he does something stupid." Hermione quickly said as she composed herself.

"Uh huh."

"And we're trying to figure out what's causing his weird mood swings." Ron added. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow under his mask and stood up.

"Look maybe your friend is just turning into a right prick." Shikamaru muttered before he walked away leaving the pair of gaping fourth year Gryffindors and instead walked towards the Professor's desk and whispered into her ear. Hermione and Ron looked on in interest as the ninja whispered into her ear with a very serious face. The look in Deer's eye sent a shiver to Ron's spine and he wanted to look away from the eyes but he was also mesmerized and kept on looking shamelessly.

Tsunade scowled as she processed the hushed words and nodded as she sighed deeply, a vein popping noticeably on her forehead, that both Hermione and Ron bet they can see it from a mile away. Professor Tsunade looked up at the rows of students and coughed gaining the attention of both sides of Gryffindor and Slytherin to look at her expectedly.

"Alright get out, class is done for today." Tsunade shouted before she pulled out a bottle from under her desk. Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh and casually took the bottle away from her before he flickered out of the room. Professor Tsunade blinked before her face twisted into a nasty angry glare, another popping vein appeared on the other side of her forehead as her right eyebrow twitched.

"Shika!" Tsunade yelled angrily as she slammed her fist on the table breaking it in half and scaring every remaining student in the room.

"Let's leave before she uses us as punching bags." Ron mumbled and Hermione nodded with wide eyes and ran for the door, both groaning when they ran into the mob of students trying to squeeze out of the door.

"Ah for fucks sakes." Ron muttered.

* * *

 **Alright it's only about 8k- 9k words cause I needed to update something.**

 **Any suggestions you guys want to give me for the story? Pm me or review if you have anything.**

 **And any grammar and punctuation mistakes are all my own cause I suck at proof reading. So sorry in advance if you catch a mistake.**

 **Next chapter should be up in a few days... a week tops.**


End file.
